F R A G M E N T
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Post S3. Wincest et JAM. En 2 parties: JAKE et DEAN. Lorsque l'univers de Sam ne tourne plus qu'autour d'une personne mais que cette personne n'est jamais celle auprès de lui. La tragédie d'un amour imaginaire.
1. CHAOS

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé**: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

- Certains OS sont sous le nom de **SAM**. Ce sont des espèces d'introductions ou de transitions.

- Ce coup-ci je mets carrément l'intrigue de Supernatural à la corbeille. **Ce sont de petits morceaux de vies, alors ils pourraient se greffer à la saison 4 de SPN**, si on veut. Inutile que je me prenne la tête, puisque je veux me concentrer sur la fragilité de l'homme et la souffrance et les regrets qu'apportent un acte manqué.

**NDA2 :**

- Avant qu'un petit malin me fasse la remarque, cette fanfiction entière est basée sur les doujinshi de _**FullMetal Alchemist**_ signés **IDEA** (Seina Rin), alors il est normal qu'on retrouve quelques passages qui y ressemblent. L'impression qui m'est restée après avoir lu _Living will_, _Metamorphosis_ et _Planetarium_ était si forte et inhabituelle que je me sentais obligée d'écrire quelque chose de semblable.

- **L'idée est que** **tout le monde souffre** xD Nous avons **Sam** qui souffre en premier lieu parce qu'il est avec Jake alors que son frère est en enfer, puis il souffre parce que Dean n'est pas Jake. De son côté, **Jake** souffre parce qu'il aime Sam qui ne voit en lui qu'un substitut de son frère. Quant à **Dean**, il souffre parce que Sam vit dans le souvenir de Jake.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**SAM**

**C H A O S.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Qu'était-ce que le rêve ? Qu'était-ce que la réalité ?

Comment les différencier lorsqu'ils se mêlaient si parfaitement ? La vérité était que l'on ne pouvait pas départager les deux. Pas dans le cas de Sam. Le temps était une notion abstraite qui lui échappait à présent. Les jours ou les nuits, quelle importance ? Sam les passerait tous et toutes dans les ténèbres, baignant dans le sang de son frère, courant après une chimère afin que le monde retrouve son cours naturel.

L'univers était à l'envers.

Sam ne pensait qu'à une chose et ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose. Ramener Dean. Dean qui avait vendu son âme pour lui. Dean qui avait été arraché à la vie depuis quelques semaines. Dean qui brûlait en enfer. Le temps était compté. Mais le compte était abstrait. Sam avait perdu la notion du temps alors il avait cessé de se laisser happer par l'impatience et l'impulsion. Sam était silencieux et tranquille. Sam était insensible. Tout ce que Sam éprouvait encore était la colère et la honte.

Parfois, Sam éprouvait du dégoût pour lui-même.

Depuis quelques heures, la Terre tournait dans le mauvais sens. L'univers se refermait sur lui-même et bientôt le monde exploserait. Sam en était persuadé parce que dans une réalité concrète et ordonnée, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. C'était impossible. Sam n'avait pas le pouvoir de créer. Sam ne savait que détruire. La seule dimension dans laquelle Sam aurait le droit et la possibilité de réaliser un tel miracle, serait dans ses rêves. Sam savait qu'il n'était plus digne de quoi que ce soit. Dean était privé de tout par sa faute. Sam devrait l'être également. Egalement privé de vie. Sam ne vivrait pas. Sam ne vivait pas. Sam attendait. Sam cherchait. Sam était. Mais jamais Sam n'éprouvait. Jamais Sam n'aurait l'audace de pleurer pour tout ça. Les larmes étaient trop nobles pour un être tel que lui. Sam était un trou noir, un trou noir aspirant la vie dans le chaos. Tous ceux qui l'aimeraient mourraient. Tous ceux qui le connaîtraient souffriraient. C'était une malédiction. Les marques de son pêché se gravaient dans son âme. Sam ne pensait pas, il ne croyait pas, il savait. Il savait qu'il ne devait continuer à exister que pour une unique chose. Ramener son frère.

Mais l'univers était à l'envers.

Parfois, Sam ressentait. Depuis quelques heures, le monde se rétractait et la réalité n'obéissait pas aux lois universelles. L'univers était un mystère. La vie était cruelle. Sam en redemandait pourtant. Sam acceptait cette épreuve comme les autres et il s'en accommodait même. Dieu possédait un sens de l'humour morbide et sadique. Dieu était un enfant qui se moquait de lui. Dieu était un juge qui le condamnait pour l'éternité. Dieu était le destin qui l'avait amené dans cette ville, après tant d'autres, parmi tant d'autres, pour finalement lui imposer son châtiment suprême. Sam commençait pourtant à se complaire dans sa sentence. La nature elle-même était défiée mais le monde semblait s'en remettre encore. Sam aussi. Sam détestait la vérité autant qu'il pouvait en dépendre, autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

Parfois, le dégoût de Sam s'évanouissait et il voyait un autre être qui n'aurait pas du exister.

L'univers était à l'envers.

« C'est une petite chambre, mais ça devrait te convenir. »

Sam ressentait. Rien de bien noble. Aucun sentiment tel que l'amour, l'espoir, le soulagement. Rien de tout ça ou ce qui pouvait s'en approcher. Sam n'était qu'un monstre, un être cupide et vaniteux qui ne pouvait continuer d'exister qu'en profitant des autres. Sam l'avait longtemps oublié. Depuis quelques heures, cette noirceur qui l'habitait était remontée à la surface et ça semblait lui apporter une grande satisfaction. Sam pourrait commettre encore cette atrocité. Sam referait encore et encore ce choix. Sam était faible. Sam voulait encore rêver et espérer, même s'il n'en avait plus le droit. L'entière situation était un ultime test. Le fait qu'il soit ici, avec cette personne dans cette maison était une abomination, un affront à la nature, à la réalité. Mais l'arrogance de Sam faisait la différence. L'arrogance, ce monstre cupide et vaniteux qui dormait dans ses entrailles jusqu'à ce que cet homme lui apparaisse comme un envoyé de Dieu. Ou un envoyé du diable. Sam s'en moquait. Sam accepterait toutes les punitions. Sam aimait celle-ci. Un plaisir coupable et malsain. Mais ça ne faisait rien s'il profitait des autres. Ce n'était pas important s'il se permettait de laisser le monstre à l'intérieur de lui dévorer cet homme qui l'avait invité à entrer.

Cet être n'avait rien de naturel ou de réel à ses yeux.

Les choses semblaient malgré tout trop simples et les restes de respect qu'il pouvait avoir en l'individu qui lui faisait face l'obligeait à demander pour quelles raisons ce garçon d'à peine vingt ans avait envie d'accueillir un être tel que lui, qui finirait par le dévorer de sa malédiction lui aussi.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les mots lui irritaient le gosier. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parler ? Sam ne pouvait pas dire plus. La question entière lui restait dans la gorge. Cependant, son interlocuteur n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Il la connaissait. Lui-même devait se la poser. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Sam pouvait l'accepter. Sam se moquait complètement de ce qu'elle pourrait être. Il était ici, dans cette maison, dans cette chambre. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi. Il l'acceptait. C'était une épreuve. C'était un mystère. C'était une réalité qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister.

L'univers était à l'envers.

« J'ai senti qu'on se ressemblait… Je sais, c'est idiot. »

Sam se moquait de cette réponse. Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être non plus. Cette situation était à l'encontre de la nature. Les lois universelles se trouvaient chamboulées rien que parce que Sam était dans cette ville, dans cette maison, dans cette chambre avec _cette_ personne.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi ? »

Ce gamin n'avait pas besoin de demander précisément ce qu'il voulait savoir. Sam connaissait la question parce que lui-même se la posait. Peut-être qu'il ignorait la réponse également. Sam se contentait d'accepter la punition. Sam se contentait de subir l'humour d'un dieu juste et cruel à la fois. Sam aimait se dire que c'était un défi. Sam était dans cette maison avec cette personne et ça semblait aussi naturel que contre nature. Le mystère était grand. Si grand que Sam n'espérait même pas le résoudre. Ca importait peu en vérité. Qu'il reste mystère et lui resterait condamné. Cette situation lui convenait.

Qu'était-ce que le rêve ? Qu'étais-ce que la réalité ?

Le rêve était magnifique. En rêve. Parfois, le rêve devenait réalité. La réalité devenait alors le rêve.

Alors le rêve devenait un cauchemar que l'on nommait réalité.

« Parce que j'ai rêvé de toi. »

Jake.

Si Sam devait décrire Jake en quelques mots, ce serait punition, ce serait espérance, ce serait mystère, ce serait stupidité. Mais le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques heures plus tôt n'était pas un mot qu'on pouvait prononcer sans souffrir. Sam ne pouvait plus le faire. Il n'en avait plus le droit.

Dean.

Si c'était un test, alors Sam était recalé.

L'univers était à l'envers.

Mais Jake n'était qu'un fragment du chaos qui finirait par s'installer.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**SAM**

**.C H A O S**

**.oO°Oo.**

Ecrire cette fic était quelque chose de satisfaisant et particulièrement frustrant en même temps. J'ai trouvé ça super malsain, sachant que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça (je suis du genre obsessionnelle xD). Mais j'aime le résultat et je suis impressionnée d'avoir écrit 13000 mots en deux jours. Ce qui souligne ma frustration, parce que plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais besoin d'écrire. Passons. C'était une expérience pas commune et je voudrais partager le résultat de mon obsession avec vous. Merci de laisser vos impressions.**  
**


	2. MORNING

**Titre : **F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre : ****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating : **en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**JAKE**

**M O R N I N G.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Le ciel était blanc. Il faisait froid. Le sol était blanc, lui aussi. Sam ne saurait pas quoi faire de son corps au milieu de ce blanc. Son corps souillé. Son corps brisé. Au milieu de tout ce blanc, il sentirait comme l'air était froid et comme son sang était chaud. Chaud dans ses veines. Son sang souillé. Sam avait peur de toucher le blanc de la neige froide. S'il le faisait, deviendrait-elle rouge sous ses doigts ?

Le sang de Dean.

Sam se lavait les mains très souvent. Sam avait toujours froid. Mais ses mains étaient toujours souillées et chaudes du sang de Dean. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait sentir l'absence de son pouls sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait entendre l'absence du son de sa respiration. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir l'absence de vie dans son regard.

Sam ne dormait plus beaucoup.

Sam avait toujours froid.

Sam était toujours souillé de l'intérieur.

Parfois, le sang était tout ce qui lui restait.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Sam baissa les yeux mais ne se retourna pas vers lui.

Jake.

Sam vivait chez Jake depuis quelques temps. Jake était un jeune homme attachant et compréhensif. Jake était un jeune homme doux et chaleureux. Jake était un jeune homme généreux et drôle.

Jake était Dean.

Jake n'était pas Dean comme Sam était comme Dean. De la même manière, Jake était comme Sam. Mais lorsque Jake était comme Dean, il n'y avait pas de ressemblance. C'était une certitude, une preuve physique de l'existence des mystères les plus grands. Sam était ici pour cette raison. Le temps qu'il avait passé ici se comptait en semaines ou peut-être en mois.

Jake avait le visage de Dean.

Jake était juste Dean.

« A rien. »

Jake lui sourit gentiment. Tristement. Jake comprenait. Il ne savait pas tout. Il ne savait pas à quel point son existence était une abomination, une sentence, une malédiction, une chance, une abdication. Tout et rien en même temps. Bon et mauvais en même temps. Jake était une fuite de la réalité. Jake était une réfutation des lois naturelles. Jake était la preuve du sens de l'humour et du sadisme de Dieu.

Jake était un miracle.

« Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner ? J'ai fait des pancakes. »

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard toujours perdu dans l'horizon blanc. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il avait envie de se tourner vers lui et de voir son visage. Mais ça déclencherait en lui des sentiments qui l'encombraient.

Les sentiments qui l'envahissaient lorsqu'il le voyait étaient tellement injustes.

« Non, je passe. Je dois aller à la librairie.

- Si tôt ?

- Oui. »

Sam ne donna pas d'autres explications. Jake n'en avait pas besoin. Sam non plus. Alors il quitta enfin la fenêtre des yeux et sortit de la pièce. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Jake. C'était plus facile parfois. Pour lui. Pour Jake aussi. Jake savait. Il ignorait tout mais _**ça**_, il le savait.

Parfois Sam s'imaginait que Jake savait ce que lui-même ignorait.

Sam mit ses chaussures dans l'entrée et enfila son manteau. Il ouvrit la porte mais avant qu'il ne soit dehors, Jake le rattrapa.

« Mets une écharpe ou tu vas attraper froid. »

Jake lui enroula l'écharpe autour du cou. Sam le laissa faire. Au final, il croisa son regard. C'était difficile. Pour lui. Pour Jake. Parce que Jake savait que ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait. Sam se demandait chaque matin pour quelles obscures raisons Jake le gardait chez lui. Pourquoi Jake laissait cet étranger lui faire du mal, rien qu'en un regard. Mais ses questions n'avaient aucun sens, aucune réponse.

Jake était simplement Jake.

« Merci.

- Passe une bonne journée… A ce soir. »

Parfois, les mots de Jake étaient douloureux. Pour lui. Pour Sam. Dans ce genre de situations, les petites certitudes qui forment le quotidien, comme _le réveil sonnerait à six heure_ ou le _journal serait sur le_ porche ou que _Jake serait là_, étaient balayées en trois petits mots. _A ce soir_. Ce n'était pas une certitude entre les lèvres de Jake. _A ce soir_. C'était une question. _A ce soir_. C'était une demande. Sam ne savait jamais quoi répondre. Il ne savait jamais s'il serait là le soir, dans cette maison. S'il reviendrait.

Parfois, les mots de Jake étaient démonstratifs de l'instabilité de leur relation.

Mais Sam rentrerait. Dans cet endroit que Jake appelait maison. Sam reviendrait. Demain, Sam se tiendrait exactement à cet endroit, en face de Jake. Sam se poserait les mêmes questions et Jake serait heureux.

Jake serait heureux parce que Sam avait été avec lui un jour de plus.

Chaque jour était une bataille pour Jake. Sam se demandait pourquoi il acceptait sa présence. Pourquoi il permettait à un étranger de le briser comme ça.

Malgré tout, Sam rentrerait.

Sam n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.M O R N I N G**

**.oO°Oo.**

Voilà, j'ai mis les deux premiers en ligne pour donner le ton. J'en ai une dizaine en réserve, alors pas d'inquiétude, y a une suite mais dans le fond, cette fiction de demande pas tant une fin qu'une impression d'habitude. Je posterais la suite après une ou deux reviews =) Merci de votre temps.


	3. NO WORDS

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**NDA2 : **Merci à Namikaze pour sa review. J'ai apprécié =) Les sentiments de Sam sont confus, mais c'est voulu. En réalité, Sam lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent, parce qu'il ne veut pas y penser, parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de ressentir d'après lui. Oui, c'est psychosant mais c'est Sam et c'est classe XD Si jamais tu repasses par là… Non, ne regarde pas DEVOUR XD Ou alors, si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je suis entrain de « réécrire » le truc. Attends ma version XD. Parce que j'ai beau adoré ce film (et non pas seulement à cause de Jensen mais parce que je trouve le scénario plein de potentiel et que j'ai un faible pour Dominique Swain et Shannyn Sossamon), il a été assez mal réalisé d'après moi. C'était à petit budget et puis il est pas passé par la case cinéma lol Bref, DEVOUR faut le voir oui, pour les acteurs, pour la base scénaristique et pour passer un bon moment, mais si j'ai un conseil à donner : regardez-le avec l'optique SPN, par rapport au 5x06 avec Jesse, l'enfant antéchrist. Ca le fait tout de suite d'après moi et on pourrait presque croire que c'est une annexe à la série (et Jake est trop chou et il ressemble à Sammy).

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**JAKE**

**N O W O R D S.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Sam passait une grande partie de son temps à la librairie. L'autre partie était consacrée à ses recherches sur internet. Il était souvent dehors mais quand il était dans la chambre que Jake lui avait permis d'occuper, il était encore concentré sur ses recherches. Sam s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il était ici. Pourquoi il restait dans cette maison. La réponse était souvent celle là : ici ou ailleurs, les informations seraient les mêmes. Parfois, la réponse était différente. Parfois, Sam restait longuement silencieux, allongé sur son lit. Il ne l'utilisait plus pour dormir. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Son lit était là pour qu'il se sente à l'aise lors de ses longues lectures. Mais parfois, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait et Jake était là.

Jake était toujours là.

La réalité était différente. Jake allait à l'université. Jake allait rendre visite à sa mère malade à clinique. Jake allait à des fêtes pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Jake ne passait pas énormément de temps dans cette maison. En fait, jusqu'à récemment, Jake n'était jamais chez lui sauf pour manger et dormir. Il évitait de rentrer parce qu'il avait peur de faire face au silence. Sam connaissait la douleur qu'il apportait. Ce genre de silence qui rappelait à quel point le monde était écrasant et à quel point la solitude était palpable. Cependant, la présence de Jake dans cette maison était devenue plus fréquente. Sam savait pourquoi.

C'était pour la même raison qu'il était encore ici, même après des mois.

Jake entrait dans sa chambre avec un sourire et lui apportait du thé glacé ou du café chaud, selon le temps qu'il faisait. Il ne disait rien de spécial. Il parlait peu lorsqu'il entrait dans cette chambre. Le silence était palpable. Le silence pouvait être intimidant. Jake ne disait rien parce que la chambre de Sam était un lieu de culte rempli de secrets. Et de chagrin. Jake se contentait de poser le verre ou la tasse sur son bureau avant de sortir. Ou de rester. Jake pouvait rester longtemps à le regarder, silencieux, debout. Mais son regard n'était pas dérangeant. Il était même possible que Sam attende avec impatience le moment où il entrerait dans la pièce et le regarderait. Sam ne levait jamais les yeux de ses vieux livres. Il n'ignorait pas Jake pour autant. Il s'en accommodait en fait. Il ne disait pas non plus merci pour la boisson. Le silence devait rester silence dans cette pièce. L'un comme l'autre, ça leur suffisait. Inutile de parler pour ne rien dire. La présence de l'autre était assez. Savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls était assez.

Jake ne posait jamais de questions sur ce que cherchait Sam. Sam en était reconnaissant. Sam ne voulait pas mentir à Jake. Il ne lui dirait pas la vérité non plus. Cette relation leur convenait à tous les deux. Ils vivaient ensemble et sans même essayer, ils en apprenaient l'un sur l'autre chaque jour, sans avoir besoin de se lancer dans de longs discours. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place entre eux. Si Jake ou Sam commençait à parler, rien de bon n'en sortirait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre. Raconter leurs journées était futile alors ils ne le faisaient pas. Ils ne riaient pas vraiment ensemble. Sam n'avait plus le goût de rien, rire y compris. Pourtant, Jake lui donnait envie de sourire. Faire sourire Sam rendait Jake plus heureux alors il souriait aussi. Les mots semblaient de trop. Etre simplement ensemble était déjà trop. Mais ce qui était réellement de trop était les regards que Sam se permettait parfois.

Jake était Dean.

Dean manquait à Sam. Dean était en enfer. C'était pour cette raison que Sam était assis à ce bureau et que des tas de livres traînaient partout dans sa chambre. C'était ce dont parlaient les notes qu'il prenait. Ramener Dean. Le sortir de l'enfer. Sam était ici pour ça. Mais il était _ici_ pour autre chose. Jake était à ses côtés pour autre chose. Sam avait besoin de le voir. Sam avait besoin de le sentir. Sam avait besoin que son frère soit avec lui. Jake n'était pas Dean. Mais il faisait l'affaire.

Si les mots existaient réellement entre eux, alors Sam n'aurait rien à dire à Jake.

Tous ses mots ne seraient que pour Dean.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.N O W O R D S**

**.oO°Oo.**

J'aurais du publier ce oneshot avec les deux premiers, c'est ici que les choses commencent à s'éclaircir. Oui, c'est toujours flou mais c'est le but, ne vous inquiétez pas =)


	4. STAY

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**JAKE**

**S T A Y.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Les mensonges n'existaient pas entre Jake et Sam. Il n'y avait que des omissions. Ca n'avait rien de douloureux. En vérité, c'était mieux comme ça. Pour Sam. Pour Jake. Jake savait. Pour Dean. Il ne savait pas tout. Jusqu'à ce soir. Sam avait avoué. Pas tout. Jake n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du savoir qu'il était Dean aux yeux de Sam. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être que Sam n'éprouverait pas à ce point ces sentiments injustes qui s'emparaient de lui lorsqu'il regardait Jake. Les sentiments injustes étaient les pires. Le sens de l'humour du destin toujours aussi décalé. Parfois, Sam pensait à partir. Parfois, Sam pensait vraiment à quitter cette maison. Parfois, le monde était trop lourd à porter et le temps était trop long à subir. Même ici.

Peut-être Sam avait-il voulu accélérer les choses en racontant son histoire à Jake.

Sam aimait leur routine autant qu'il pouvait la détester. Jake était devenu son seul lien avec l'extérieur. Avec le monde réel. Mais Jake n'était pas réel. Jake n'était qu'un rêve dont Sam s'offrait le luxe. Dean était réel. Jake devait être Dean le temps que Sam trouve un moyen de ramener son frère. De le sortir de l'enfer. Dean serait Jake encore un peu. Sam pouvait se contenter de ça. Sam pouvait continuer de voir Jake comme un hôte. Ca lui convenait. Il aimait faire ça. Jake se laissait faire, en sachant pourtant qu'il n'aurait rien en échange. Parfois, Sam se détestait de ne pas voir Jake. Parfois. Le plus souvent, il le faisait exprès. Jake n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Jake était une erreur de la nature. Jake bouleversait l'ordre des choses.

Peut-être que Sam avait parlé de Dean à Jake pour le punir.

Jake n'aurait pas du exister. Il était injuste qu'il soit ici alors que Dean était en enfer. Sam ne pouvait pas toujours lui pardonner. Sam ne pouvait pas toujours l'accepter. Mais Sam faisait avec. Parce que Jake le tolérait. Sam avait besoin que Jake le tolère. Il avait besoin qu'il l'accepte. Il avait besoin qu'il le pardonne. Jake lui pardonnait toujours. Il ne lui en voulait jamais. Pourtant, Sam aurait voulu qu'il le haïsse. Alors ses sentiments injustes disparaîtraient. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les choses n'étaient jamais comme on voudrait qu'elles soient. Sam n'arrivait pas accepter ça.

Dire à Jake pour Dean était une façon de s'excuser.

Sam n'aurait pas du devoir quoi que ce soit à Jake. Ca s'était pourtant passé autrement. Il lui devait plus qu'il voulait bien se l'admettre. Jake, lui, ne lui devait rien. Dire que Dean existait à quelqu'un, à haute voix, après des mois où il l'avait garder pour lui égoïstement, c'était comme faire renaître l'espoir. Le rendre réel. Même si ça devait rendre Jake plus réel également. Dire à Jake que Dean existait, c'était admettre que Jake n'était pas Dean. Sam courait le risque que Jake soit en colère. Jake aurait pu être blessé. Jake aurait pu le haïr. Les choses se seraient déroulées autrement. Mais Jake lui pardonnait. Chaque jour, il lui pardonnait un peu plus. Autant que Sam pouvait se détester un peu plus à mesure du temps. Que Jake sache pour Dean, c'était avouer l'erreur de Sam. Et Sam ne devait commettre aucune erreur. Sinon comment ramener son frère ?

Dean devait revenir maintenant.

Si Jake n'était plus complètement Dean, il fallait que Sam retrouve son frère rapidement avant de le perdre à jamais.

Sam vivait toujours dans l'inquiétude. Il était impatient. Il lisait les textes sacrés en diagonales et sautait des paragraphes quand il lisait sur internet. Sam prenait des notes parfois illisibles. Les mots qu'ils écrivaient n'avaient aucun sens. Ses phrases étaient incomplètes. Elles exprimaient toutes le même problème mathématique dont l'équation demeurait invariablement sans solution. Il lui arrivait de tout déchirer. Il déchirait tout et en recouvrait le sol. Le sol poussiéreux, déjà recouvert de livre, de photocopies, d'autres morceaux de papiers déchirés. Le soir il s'endormait en les déchirant. Des morceaux de plus en plus petits. Au matin, les papiers sur le sol disparaissaient. Jake les mettait dans des sacs en papier et les posait sous le bureau. Jake ne jetait jamais rien. Sam ne disait rien. Sam laissait faire. Il ne demandait pas à ce que Jake n'entre jamais dans sa chambre. Jake entrait et ça ne le gênait pas. C'était comme si la chambre n'était pas qu'à lui. Il se demandait s'il avait le droit de demander à Jake de rester plus longtemps et de venir plus souvent. S'il avait voulu le faire, il aurait du s'y prendre avant d'avouer à Jake qu'il était Dean.

Peut-être que Sam s'était senti obligé de lui dire pour Dean afin de s'empêcher ce genre d'écart.

La vérité était que Sam était égoïste. La vérité était que Jake n'était pas humain à ses yeux. Sam n'aurait même pas du avoir à s'expliquer. Il n'aurait même pas du avoir à se faire pardonner. Pourtant il était devant Jake à cet instant. Il était devant lui et il fallait que Jake sache.

« Tu vas rester avec moi malgré ça ? »

Peut-être que Sam lui avait dit pour Dean uniquement pour cette raison-là. Jake était si prévisible. Jake était seulement aussi seul que lui. Sam aimait la façon dont Jake le faisait se sentir plus fort et plus grand. Jake ne l'accablait pas quand l'univers entier l'aurait fait. Jake lui pardonnait quand Dieu lui-même l'aurait maudit. Par-dessus tout, ce que Sam aimait était le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Jake. Ainsi, rien ne lui échapperait. Peu importe jusqu'où il irait, il avait à présent la certitude que Jake dirait amen à toutes ses fantaisies.

Mais quand il y repensait, Sam détestait Jake de lui donner un tel pouvoir.

Par vengeance, Sam ne répondrait pas à la question de Jake.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.S T A Y**

**.oO°Oo.**

Je pense que je vais les publier par deux par la suite. Donnez moi votre avis. A la prochaine.


	5. CRY TO ME

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

NDA2 :

Je vais finir par croire que je n'ai que Namikaze comme lectrice XD Merci à toi pour ton soutient, t'arrête pas surtout lol. Oui DEVOUR est certainement pas un chef d'œuvre, il a juste beaucoup de potentiel non exploité. Moi je l'aime comme il est ce film, les personnages sont vraiment intéressants dans le fond. C'est pour ça que j'ai écris énormément de Xover SPN/Devour, pas encore publiés. Pour cette fic-là, Dean ne revient pas tout de suite, j'ai pas mal de OS avec Jake et je dois encore en écrire un ou deux. Je pense qu'il y en a encore pour 8 dans la partie JAKE. Fais moi de la pub s'il te plaît XDD

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

C R Y T O M E.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sam ne ressentait pas la culpabilité ou le dégoût. Sam ne ressentait plus grand-chose à part la colère. Il s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir autre chose. Pas avant que Dean ne puisse à nouveau éprouver ces émotions avec lui. Alors que savait-il, lui, des larmes ? Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis trop longtemps. Depuis la mort de son frère. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le corps sans vie de Dean, sanglant, encore chaud. Lorsqu'il regardait ses mains, il y voyait le sang de Dean. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais touché Jake. C'était à peine s'il lui avait serré la main lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais ce soir, les choses allaient changer.

Les mots étaient dérisoires. Les mots étaient dangereux. Les mots pouvaient faire autant de mal que de bien. Malgré ça, quand Sam y réfléchissait, il avait envie de parler avec Jake. C'était récent. Il voulait lui parler de Dean. Le temps passait et passait et jamais il ne trouvait de solution miracle. Sam avait seulement besoin de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il en mourrait d'envie. Ca faisait partie des petites choses dont on pouvait se passer. C'était parce que ça n'était pas obligatoire que Sam pouvait se contenir. Il n'avait pas à demander quoi que ce soit à Jake. Jake n'avait rien de plus à lui donner que ce qu'il lui offrait déjà. Il était hors de question que ce soit le cas. Sam ne voulait pas lui devoir une chose pareille.

Mais parfois les circonstances faisaient qu'on pouvait prendre et donner en même temps.

Jake était rentré tard. Ca n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Jake restait chez son meilleur ami Connie jusque tard dans la nuit. Jake restait à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture pour ses exposés. Jake traînait parfois tard dans les rues. Sam l'y avait vu une fois, en sortant d'un bar. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'il s'était permis d'être compatissant. Voir Jake errant pitoyablement lui rappelait trop ce qu'il était devenu ces derniers mois. Ca avait été douloureux. Egalement parce que Sam avait réalisé concrètement à quel point Jake pouvait être seul. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait pensé à le rejoindre. Mais Sam n'avait pas que ça à faire. Sam avait des projets. Sam n'avait pas le temps de traîner dans les rues pour qu'un gamin se sente moins seul. Alors il était rentré. Jamais il ne l'admettrait, par fierté ou par crainte, mais il n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer sur sa lecture avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée et le pas caractéristique de Jake dans le couloir, s'arrêtant à chaque fois devant la porte de la chambre de Sam avant de continuer son chemin.

Parfois, Sam avait voulu laisser cette porte ouverte. Une invitation. Ou autre chose. Une tentative pour dissuader Jake de s'arrêter devant sa chambre. Peut-être. Une autre fois, Sam avait éprouvé le désir de se lever et de lui ouvrir. Encore une autre fois, il avait eu envie, juste comme ça, peut-être parce que ce soir-là il était d'humeur joueuse, de faire exactement la même chose pour montrer qu'il avait conscience du manège de Jake. Mais tout cela ne s'était passé que dans son esprit. Sam n'avait jamais réagi aux agissements de Jake. Si ce n'était pour répondre à ses sourires. Ses sourires sincères. Toujours. Sam se questionnait parfois sur les raisons qui poussaient Jake à lui sourire. Sincèrement. Ce qui le ramenait souvent à cette éternelle question.

Pourquoi Jake était-il aussi indulgent avec lui ?

Sam profitait toujours. Ca l'arrangeait bien que Jake donne son accord. Sam serait la dernière personne à le secouer en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas laisser un étranger se servir de lui affectivement. Parce que Sam n'avait que Dean en tête et que Jake n'avait aucune place. En temps normal.

Oui, parce que ce soir était différent.

Ce soir, Sam se permettait un écart de conduite envers Jake. Pour Jake. Ca faisait mal de penser à Jake. Ca réveillait ces sentiments injustes. S'il l'avait voulu, Sam aurait pu passer son chemin et retourner dans sa chambre. Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Peut-être que Sam n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il l'avait cru. Mais comment, seigneur, comment ignorer, comment rester de glace devant les larmes de Jake ?

Les larmes si belles et si rares de Jake.

Sam se tenait devant Jake. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Jake était seulement rentré tard. Jake s'était seulement arrêté devant sa porte. Jake était resté plus longtemps que d'habitude. Si longtemps que Sam avait cru qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Mais lorsque Sam était sorti de la chambre pour aller se chercher un café, Jake était devant lui, replié sur lui-même contre le mur en face de la porte de sa chambre. Sam avait pensé à aller dans la cuisine et retourner dans sa chambre sans s'attarder davantage. Il y avait pensé tellement fort, il avait même cru un instant l'avoir fait. La seconde d'après, il était assis à côté de Jake. Le silence. Le silence était leur allié. Sam n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Jake soit dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas connaître ce genre de choses trop intimes. Ce serait dangereux d'apprendre à connaître Jake de cette façon. Si jamais Sam savait ce qui rendait Jake malheureux à ce point, il aurait de la peine pour lui. Il aurait envie de le consoler.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était entrain de se produire.

Sam était assis à côté de Jake. Ils étaient proches et leurs épaules se touchaient. Sam sentait l'épaule de Jake trembler contre le sienne. Dans le silence du couloir, Sam percevait un son semblable à un reniflement. Jake gardait la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il ne l'ignorait pas. Jake s'accommodait de sa présence. Ou peut-être qu'il l'appréhendait. Il arrivait fréquemment que Sam ne sache pas ce que pensait Jake à leur sujet. Sam ne savait pas toujours pourquoi Jake faisait ci ou ça. Il y avait tant de mystères. Il avait cru que ces incertitudes étaient bonnes. Il était fort probable qu'il avait espéré ne jamais s'intéresser à ces mystères plus que nécessité. Le problème était que Jake éveillait en lui ces sentiments injustes. La curiosité en faisait partie. De temps à autre. Sam se posait des questions. Ce que Sam ne faisait plus depuis longtemps. Se contenter de faire ce qui devait être fait était une meilleure voie à suivre dans son cas. Pourtant, Sam était assis à côté de Jake et la curiosité le rongeait. Une curiosité si grande qu'elle ne laissait pas place à la compassion. Pas vraiment. Juste un tout petit peu.

Ce n'était pas vraiment important de penser à pourquoi Sam passait son bras autour des épaules de Jake.

Durant les minutes qui suivaient, Sam s'apercevait que Jake possédait un corps très chaud. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Sam n'avait pas besoin de chaleur. Dean n'avait plus de corps alors Sam n'avait pas à sentir la chaleur d'un corps non plus. Mais Jake avait besoin de ça. Sûrement. Parce qu'il était un être humain. Ca faisait mal de penser à Jake de cette manière. Jake n'avait pas à être un être humain en besoin d'affection. Ces sentiments injustes redoublaient. Sam les sentait en lui. Sam sentait comme ils commençaient à le réchauffer lui aussi. Jake se laissait finalement aller contre lui. C'était douloureux comme contact. C'était douloureusement bon. Parce que Sam avait mal que son corps ressente ces choses. Son corps et son esprit se livraient une bataille. Son esprit lui conjurait de ne pas se laisser happer par les sensations. Son corps se laissait corrompre par la douceur de ces quelques gestes anodins.

« Sam... »

C'était douloureux d'entendre son nom lorsque c'était cette voix qui l'appelait. Ca faisait mal parce que Jake n'aurait pas du être ce qu'il était. Jake ne devrait pas être Dean à ce point. Pas comme ça. Pourtant, ce soir, Jake était Jake. Il devait être Jake, sinon Sam ne pourrait pas gérer ses larmes. Sam avait fermé les yeux pour se convaincre de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas voir Dean. Les choses n'étaient pas simples. Le monde était compliqué. Rien ne tournait rond. Surtout pas ce soir. Ce soir serait une unique exception. Ce soir, Jake ne serait pas Dean pour Sam. Ce soir, Sam laisserait Jake être lui-même. Ce que Sam ne savait pas était que de cette façon, rien qu'en une seule et unique fois, ça ferait tout changer. Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait du prévoir.

Le corps de Jake se mut et son visage se nicha dans la nuque de Sam. La main de Jake serrait son pull. Jake devait avoir peur qu'il parte. Sam pourrait partir. Sam pourrait se lever et le laisser par terre. Sans scrupules. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas à le faire. Ca aurait du, mais l'idée ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. En fait, tout semblait sombrer dans les ténèbres lorsque Sam sentait les larmes de Jake sur sa peau. Des larmes d'acide. Des larmes innocentes et pures.

Les larmes de Jake.

Sam oublia tout le reste. Il oublia que Jake n'était pas Jake et qu'il n'était pas Dean. Jake devenait juste… un être humain à part entière. Il pouvait ne pas avoir de nom. Ce visage suffirait. Sam avait besoin de voir ce visage. Même défiguré par les larmes. Sa main trouva la nuque de Jake. Sa peau était chaude et douce sous ses doigts. Le pouls de Jake était rapide contre son pouce. Il y avait énormément de raisons pour lesquelles Sam eut envie un instant de faire cesser ce pouls. Des raisons immorales, puis morales et au final seulement des raisons égoïstes et illogiques restaient dans son esprit.

Tout était lent. Tout était trop lent et cette lenteur assommait Sam. Elle lui permettait pourtant de réfléchir. Mais ses membres se mouvaient sans son consentement. C'était injuste que Jake lui fasse ça. Sam n'avait de control sur rien d'autre que son corps. Son corps et sur Jake. Sam réalisait à quel point il se trompait jusqu'à présent. Jake avait également un genre de pouvoir sur lui. Un pouvoir d'autant plus dangereux que Sam n'avait aucune idée de sa nature ou de ses effets. Il se sentait seulement l'égal de Jake. Tout aussi lent. Tout aussi mou. Tout aussi brisé. D'une certaine façon, il était tout aussi sincère. Peu importait ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sam ne ferait pas une telle chose s'il ne le voulait pas. C'était encore plus embarrassant de cette manière.

Sam l'obligea à relever la tête. Malgré ses réticences, Jake finit par lui faire face. Ses larmes. Seigneur. Son visage était magnifique avec ces larmes. La douleur lui allait si bien. Le chagrin lui donnait une si belle couleur. Sam pouvait le contempler toute la nuit. S'il en avait le droit, il le ferait. Les yeux de Jake. Ils renfermaient quelque chose qu'il ne lui connaissait. Sam réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais regarder Jake droit dans les yeux. C'était à éviter. En vérité, Sam ne pouvait pas lui faire face trop longtemps sans éprouver de la honte ou de tristesse. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. C'était plus que de la tristesse. Son âme se brisait lorsqu'il regardait dans les yeux de Jake. Sam était frustré. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Sam allait ajouter qu'il était un imbécile. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre discussion avec Jake. Sam ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Tout s'effaçait et il était perdu quelque part sur le visage parfait de Jake dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

« Tu ne le fais jamais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pleures jamais Sam ? C'est injuste. »

Sam ne répondait rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse véritablement dire. Jake ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que tu ne sais pas le faire ? »

C'était la conversation la plus intime qu'ils avaient jamais eu. Jake ne répondrait pas et Sam ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il le fasse. Sam avait seulement besoin de… faire diversion. Sam voulait… Seigneur, il détestait ces sentiments injustes qui lui réchauffaient l'intérieur de la poitrine.

« Pleure pour moi. »

Sam n'avait pas le droit de verser une seule larme. Les larmes étaient trop nobles pour lui. Dean n'avait plus la chance de pleurer alors qu'il devait certainement avoir toutes les raisons de le faire. La douleur que cela devait être de ne pas pouvoir exprimer par le corps ce que l'âme éprouvait. Sam devait connaître cette souffrance. Jamais il ne se laisserait aller à pleurer. Pas avant qu'il n'aie réussi à ramener Dean. Mais Jake…

Jake devait pleurer pour Dean. Les yeux de Dean devaient verser quelques larmes pour toute cette souffrance que l'univers leur infligeait. Jake avait le droit. C'était un interdit pour Sam, mais Jake avait la possibilité de le faire.

« Pleure pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Jake ne posa pas de questions, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Les larmes redoublèrent. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce qu'il se passait. Sam n'aurait pas du éprouver autant de plaisir à voir Jake pleurer. Jake n'aurait pas du se mettre à nu devant lui de la sorte. Mais voir le visage de Dean ainsi… Dean qui ne pouvait pas avoir de visage. Dans un sens, Sam aurait du être indigné que Jake ait tout ça, les larmes et la douleur et la douceur… Mais tout ce qui comptait était ces gouttes amères, salées et brûlantes qui s'écrasaient sur les paumes de Sam. Les mains de Sam entouraient ce visage et son regard le contemplait avidement. Tant de beauté, tant de perfection, tant de choses dont Sam n'avait pas pris conscience avant ce soir. Sam voulait toutes les voir, toutes les sentir, toutes les goûter. Les goûter. A cette pensée, sa bouche connut la soif. La soif des larmes de Jake. Il fallait qu'il soit fou pour assouvir cette envie. Peut-être l'était-il depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de Dean. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jake. Depuis qu'il s'était installé chez Jake. La folie, c'était tant de choses et si peu en même temps. Elle se résumait simplement en ces sentiments injustes.

Jake n'était pas Dean.

Mais ce qu'il éveillait en Sam était encore plus grand.

« Pleure pour nous. Pleure pour moi… Ne t'arrêtes pas.

- Sam…

- Je veux tes larmes…

- Sam ?

- J'aime ton visage…

- Sam.

- J'aime ta voix. Dis mon nom encore une fois.

- Sam. Sam. Sam. »

Le monde pouvait bien se fondre en Jake. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler sur Jake. Le monde pouvait même devenir enfer pour Jake. Sam voulait ce que Jake avait à lui offrir. Longtemps, il avait ignoré tout ça. Sam avait aimé se faire croire que Jake n'était rien. Une pensée rassurante. Jake était pourtant tout. Jake était Dean. Dean. Jake disait son nom et ça faisait exploser quelque chose en Sam.

« Sammy. »

Sam soupirait de félicité. Jamais il n'aurait osé demander ça. Jamais _Sammy_. Jamais comme ça, avec les larmes aux joues – oh seigneur ses larmes… Sam se pencha sur ce visage et ses lèvres vinrent cueillir quelques gouttes de cet élixir. Tièdes et salées et délicieuses, mélangées au goût de la peau de Jake. La langue de Sam caressa le coin de l'œil de Jake. Elle suivit le parcours que les larmes avaient emprunté. Jake murmurait son nom d'une voix tremblante. Sam se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire d'autre. Qu'il continue à l'appeler. Qu'il continue de pleurer. S'il voulait pleurer, qu'il le fasse bien. Qu'il laisse Sam dévorer son chagrin. Même si ça allait à l'encontre des règles et que ces sentiments injustes grandissaient en son sein.

« Sam, je… est-ce que je peux… »

Sam ne le laissa pas terminer.

Les lèvres de Jake avait un goût amer sur sa langue.

La langue de Jake avait un arrière goût des sucreries qu'il mangeait sans arrêt.

Sam ne souhaitait qu'une chose.

Jake était Dean.

Lorsque Sam s'était détaché de Jake il avait eu peur de le regarder. Peut-être que le sang sur ses mains s'était mêlé aux larmes de Jake ?

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.C R Y T O M E

**.oO°Oo.**


	6. COMFORT

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

C O N F O R T.

**.oO°Oo.**

Il n'était pas rare que le temps s'arrête ici. Sam avait souvent besoin d'un calendrier pour se situer dans le mois, besoin d'une montre pour se situer dans la journée et besoin de Jake pour se situer dans l'univers. Il arrivait que Sam s'endorme dans la journée. Il arrivait que Sam s'endorme dans la nuit. Jamais plus de quatre heures. Les cauchemars ne tardaient jamais. La peur de se réveiller en enfer ne tardait jamais. Sam n'aurait pas du connaître cette peur. Il aurait du l'accepter. Il aurait du la vouloir. Sam était un lâche. Il l'avait toujours été.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam se réveille en sueur. D'un coup. Avec violence et tremblant. Sam avait besoin que ce soit désagréable. Pour se punir de tout ce qu'il avait fait, de toute ce dont il était la cause. Il n'était qu'un trou noir qui emportait quiconque avec lui dans les ténèbres. Dans ces moments-là, il devrait se terrer dans son lit. Il devait s'enterrer vivant dans la honte et accepter les marques de sa malédiction, comme Caïn l'avait fait avant lui. Il devait fuir. Il devait courir. Parce qu'il avait commis le pire acte qui soit. Dean. Il avait tué Dean. Par sa faute, Dean avait vendu son âme. Parce que Sam n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, leur père l'avait fait pour Dean. Parce que Sam avait été choisi pour faire le mal, leur mère en avait payé le prix. Sam ne pensait toujours qu'à lui. Tous ne pensaient toujours qu'à lui. Il se confortait dans cette vérité. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous disparu. Plus personne pour penser à lui à part lui-même.

A part Jake.

Jake était un jeune homme mystérieux. Jake ne cachait rien mais ses intentions étaient bordées de mystères. Sam était dans cette maison et c'était un mystère qu'il y soit. Jake s'occupait de lui comme une mère s'amuserait à le faire et c'était un mystère qu'il le fasse.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam ait envie de briser Jake. Jake n'avait aucun droit de lui donner autant. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire s'allonger la liste des choses que Sam lui devait. Sam était enchaîné à cet endroit. S'il avait voulu partir, il n'aurait pas pu. Jake avait trop donné. Sam avait tout pris. Sam lui avait même volé sa liberté de pleurer. Parfois, Sam se sentait mal. Parfois, Sam se sentait lourd. Parfois, Jake était dans sa chambre à ce moment là. Jake restait debout et le regardait lire et prendre des notes. Sam ne lui prêtait pas plus attention que ça d'habitude. Mais depuis la première fois que Jake lui avait offert son visage, Sam avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de le toucher, de le goûter, de l'avaler. Il arrivait que Sam n'ait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Il posait son stylo et tournait son regard vers Jake. Sam caressait son visage. Son visage de plus en plus parfait.

Une fois Jake avait dit

« Est-ce que tu regardes mon autre moi ? »

Jake appelait Dean comme ça parfois. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Dean et Jake se fondaient en une seule personne pour Sam. Il y avait des moments où Sam laissait Jake être Jake et d'autres où il l'obligeait à être Dean. Les mots de Jake étaient dangereux parce qu'ils les obligeaient à définir certaines choses. Les mots de Jake étaient douloureux parce qu'il rappelait à Sam la réalité de la non-existence qu'il l'obligeait à porter. Les mots de Jake induisaient des limites que les mots apportaient habituellement. Il n'y aurait pas du avoir de limite. La douleur de vivre de Sam était infinie alors il était interdit à Jake de rabaisser les évènements en utilisant la parole pour les définir.

Lorsque Sam caressait le visage de Jake, Jake s'agenouillait et fixait son regard dans le sien. Sam pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de Jake. Pourquoi lui donnait-il un pouvoir aussi grand ? Pourquoi lui permettait-il de le briser chaque jour un peu plus ? Sam se posait ces questions à chaque fois. Il s'était déjà demandé comment Jake pouvait pleurer aussi facilement. Le pouvoir de Sam était tel que s'il demandait les larmes, alors des larmes Jake lui donnerait. Sam aimait ce pouvoir-là. Sam aimait le goût de Jake. Il n'y avait pas à donner de nom à ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre dans ces moments-là. Jake offrait alors Sam prenait. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Les lèvres de Jake possédaient une douceur incomparable et le sel de ses baisers ne faisait que faire saliver Sam. Les mots étaient trop petits face à l'immensité de Sam et de Jake. Pourquoi Jake ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il fallait se taire dans cette pièce ? Tout ce que Sam savait faire pour faire cesser ses paroles était s'octroyer le droit de passage de ses lèvres. Si Jake devait utiliser sa voix, qu'il dise son nom. Si Jake devait utiliser sa bouche, qu'il réponde à son étreinte. Jake ne le repoussait jamais. Sam ne le tolérerait peut-être pas. Jake avait simplement besoin de se donner et Sam avait simplement besoin de prendre. Les larmes de Jake coulaient toujours. Les larmes de Jake étaient délicieuses sur la langue de Sam.

Lorsque Sam en avait eu assez, il séchait les larmes de Jake. Il passait ses pouces sur les paupières rouges et s'en léchait presque les doigts pour être sûr de ne rien gaspiller. Dans ces moments-là, Jake le regardait. Son regard brillait. Le regard de Jake levé vers lui était satisfaisant pour Sam. Sam de la hauteur de la chaise et Jake à genoux sur le sol. Jake n'était pas un être humain. Dans ces moments-là, il ne méritait pas d'être Dean.

Jake était simplement Jake.

Sam le haïssait de tout lui donner. Sam le méprisait de lui donner envie de tout lui prendre. Sam aimait malgré tout la manière d'être de Jake. A sa façon abîmé.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam veuille plus de Jake. Rien de mal. Rien de plus malsain que les larmes de Jake. Parfois, Sam voulait son réconfort. Ca le rendait malade. Souvent. Mais il voulait lui demander. Parfois. D'autres fois, il voulait lui arracher. Mais après les cauchemars, Sam n'avait pas la volonté de faire mal. Après s'être senti petit, il ne voulait pas se sentir aussi grand. Dans la nuit, lorsque son corps le trahissait à s'endormir, au réveil Sam était une petite chose inhumaine.

La nuit, les couloirs étaient sombres. Sam en avait l'habitude. Sam aimait cette obscurité qui l'avalait. Personne ne pourrait voir à quel point il était brisé au réveil. La porte de Jake était voisine à la sienne. Le distance était petite à parcourir. La chambre de Jake était petite. Remplie de souvenirs et de ce qui exprimait la personnalité de Jake. Sam n'y faisait pas attention. C'était plus rassurant d'ignorer que Jake était un être humain à part entière. C'était plus facile pour Sam. Pour Jake aussi d'une certaine manière. Le lit de Jake était grand. Les draps avaient son odeur. Pendant la journée, ils étaient plus frais et vides. La nuit, le corps de Jake les réchauffait. Sam préférait se glisser dans le lit de Jake la nuit.

« Toujours somnambule ? »

Jake aimait définir les actions de Sam. Peut-être que ça le rassurait. Peut-être que ça l'aidait à accepter toutes ces choses que Sam lui faisait. Sam était d'accord avec ça. Parfois. L'autre moitié du temps, il avait envie de le faire taire. C'était parfois embarrassant. Pourquoi Jake ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que les mots les encombraient ?

« Tu as froid ? Je sens comme ton corps est gelé. »

Sam avait froid. Mais Sam avait tout le temps froid. S'il venait ici ce n'était pas pour que Jake lui fasse remarquer. Ils étaient dos à dos et Sam sentait la chaleur de Jake le contaminer jusque dans la nuque. C'était plus facile comme ça. Si Sam ne regardait pas Jake dans ces cas là, alors il n'aurait pas à comprendre sa présence. Ce lit lui appartenait dans un sens. Il était son refuge. La présence de Jake était facultative.

« Sam ?

- Quoi ?

- … Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. Il n'eut pas à le faire. Les mots étaient de trop. Les mots faisaient mal. Mais parfois ils faisaient du bien. Alors Sam évitait de les utiliser. S'il le faisait, il dirait à Jake combien il avait envie de le faire. Sam s'était retourné simplement et Jake lui faisait déjà face. L'espace de quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent. L'incertitude dans les yeux de Jake reflétait celle de Sam. Sam détestait Jake. Les réactions de Jake donnaient naissance à l'embarras en mettant à plat des limites dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Si Jake n'avait pas l'air aussi gêné, Sam n'éprouverait pas encore ces sentiments injustes. S'il passa ses bras autour de Jake, ce ne fut que pour faire cesser ce questionnement muet dans son regard.

« Tu es si froid…

- Réchauffe-moi. »

Jake obéit, passa ses bras autour de lui et ses paumes réchauffaient agréablement sa peau. C'était comme si Jake voulait couvrir tout son corps de ses mains pour lui communiquer sa chaleur. Il attendait que la peau sous sa main se réchauffe avant de passer au morceau suivant. Jake aurait la nuit pour ça. Sam aurait la nuit pour suivre attentivement les gestes de Jake. Sam serrait le corps de Jake plus fort. Il aurait voulu l'avaler entier. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il se sentirait mieux. L'intérieur de sa chair était marqué par les douleurs de son âme. Jake pouvait apaiser tout ça. Si seulement Sam pouvait l'avaler.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Réchauffe-moi.

- Tu es déjà plus chaud. Tu veux autre chose ? »

Sam n'avait rien à répondre. Il voulait Dean. Il voulait retrouver sa vie. Il voulait que sa malédiction soit balayée, juste par un geste de Jake. Il voulait que Jake efface les cicatrices de son âme, juste en cautérisant sa peau avec la chaleur de ses mains. Même si ça devait faire mal, Jake devait faire tout ça.

« Sam…

- Pleure pour moi, Jake. »

Pour la première fois, Jake marqua un temps d'hésitation. Sam se maudit d'être aussi faible à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il était trop faible, son pouvoir sur Jake vacillait. Mais les larmes vinrent. Sam contempla Jake. Jake était magnifique. Il l'était toujours. Mais lorsque ses larmes coulaient, il était un ange innocent. Cette fois, Sam ne le touchait pas. Il avait peur de salir son visage. Il avait peur que le sang sur ses mains n'aie pas encore séché depuis le cauchemar. Jake attendait mais les mains de Sam restaient sur ses épaules.

« Sam… Sam..?

- Quoi ?

- Touche moi. »

Sam ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas à Jake de demander. Il ne devait qu'offrir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'obliger Sam à le salir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner l'innocence qu'il y avait dans ses larmes.

« N'importe quoi… Touche-moi, touche l'autre moi … Je m'en moque… »

Jake parlait de Dean. Ca faisait mal que Jake parle de Dean. Dans ce contexte. Jake demandait, parce qu'en tant que Dean, il avait le droit de la faire. En tant que Dean, il pouvait exiger de Sam n'importe quoi. Ce devait être ce pouvoir qu'il avait. Ce devait être la plus grande faille dans la folie dont Sam était atteint. Les mains de Sam bougèrent.

Les mains de Sam donnèrent.

« Pas… Sam, pas comme ça…

- Tais-toi.

- Sam, s'il te plaît...

- Chut. »

Sous ses doigts, Jake tremblait. Sous ses doigts, Jake pleurait. Sam lui faisait du bien. Sam lui faisait du mal. Peu importait ce qu'il se passait, Sam s'en moquait du moment que Jake continuait de dire son nom de cette façon. Qu'il le pleure, qu'il le gémisse. Sam lui donnait ce qu'il voulait alors Jake se devait de lui laisser ça. Le corps de Jake était lisse sous sa paume. Le désir de Jake était rude sous sa paume. Sam avait arrêter de penser. Tout à coup, le temps s'était arrêté. Les bruits et les mouvements de Jake étaient centre de tout et représentaient la trotteuse d'une montre.

Sam haïssait presque Jake de gouverner sur son temps.

Sam aimait Jake d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui.

Parfois, Sam n'avait pas besoin des larmes de Jake. La nuit Sam était dans les draps de Jake. Les bras de Sam étaient autour de Jake. Mais si Sam ne demandait rien, Jake n'aurait pas l'audace de le faire. Peut-être qu'ils se contenteraient encore longtemps de la chaleur de l'autre et que plus jamais Sam n'aurait à lui offrir.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam en ait envie.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.C O N F O R T

**.oO°Oo.**


	7. RIGHT HERE

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**NDA2** : Deux nouveaux chapitres pour le fun. Deux par semaine c'est juste assez. Quelques reviews seraient pas de trop =D Bon dans ces deux chapitres, la pensée de Sam évolue.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**JAKE**

**RI G H T H E R E.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'on le materne. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse son café. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui prépare des pancakes. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui passe une écharpe autour du cou pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on nettoie derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le réveille pour aller à la bibliothèque avant la fermeture. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui offre des livres. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le comprenne. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le réconforte.

Par-dessus tout, Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aime.

Sam était l'être le plus indigne d'amour qui existait en ce monde.

Dean ne pouvait plus aimer. Dean ne pouvait plus être aimé. Alors Sam n'aimerait plus et ne serait plus aimé. C'était juste. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Sam n'avait aucun doute sur ce fait. La réalité s'accordait parfaitement à cette idée. Mais il avait fallu que Jake gâche tout.

Jake était un jeune homme débordant de tendresse. Jake était un jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'à offrir. Jake était un jeune homme qui ne vivait pas pour lui-même. Pour une raison que Sam se refusait d'essayer de comprendre, Jake estimait qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre pour lui-même. Jake se sentait différent. Comme Sam avait pu se sentir différent. Sam avait essayé de ne pas comprendre cette vérité. Malheureusement, elle était trop évidente pour être niée. Jake lui ressemblait. Pourquoi, c'était un mystère.

Jake était un mystère.

Les raisons qui faisaient qu'il donnait à Sam tout ce qu'il lui demandait, les raisons qui faisaient qu'il permettait à Sam de le briser, les raisons qui faisaient qu'il voulait que Sam reste dans cette maison, les raisons qui faisaient qu'il avait besoin de demander chaque matin à ce que Sam revienne. Toutes ces questions n'avaient jusqu'ici eu aucune réponse. Jake n'avait pas besoin de les partager, même si Sam avait besoin de les connaître, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser ces sentiments injustes. Mais aujourd'hui, ces raisons se regroupaient et ne formaient plus qu'une seule vérité dont Sam se serait bien passé. Il ne pouvait pas et n'avait pas envie de comprendre les sentiments de Jake. Maintenant que Sam les connaissait, le mystère de Jake était d'autant plus grand.

Comment Jake pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un comme Sam ?

Sam n'était qu'un déchet. Sam n'était qu'un fantôme. Sam n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Sam était brisé. Sam était abîmé. Sam était insensible. Jake n'avait pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Sam qu'il l'aimait et s'imaginer ne pas en payer le prix. Sam ne pouvait pas espérer que Jake lui dise qu'il l'aimait sans finir par payer le prix. Sam était un trou noir qui emporterait le monde vers la destruction. Si Jake l'aimait, il finirait par se détruire. C'était la malédiction de Sam. C'était les même marques que Caïn avait subies dans sa fuite. Sam se devait de continuer de fuir. Il se devait de ne jamais plus ressentir. Il se devait de souffrir chaque jour. Jake n'avait pas le droit de tout changer. Jake n'avait pas le droit de faire gonfler encore et encore ces sentiments injustes et indésirables.

Sam n'avait pas le droit d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour.

Jake, plus que quiconque, n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Sam.

Dean était mort de son amour pour Sam. Dean avait vendu son âme par amour pour Sam. Dean avait estimé que la vie de Sam était plus importante que la sienne. L'amour l'avait détruit. Dean n'avait été toute sa vie qu'un être fait d'amour. Personne n'aurait pu s'en douter. Personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Mais Sam avait passé toute sa vie, chaque minute de ses journées avec Dean. Il avait pu l'ignorer. Sam s'était plu à détourner le regard quand il voyait à quel point Dean pouvait se sacrifier pour son petit frère. Mais il ne restait qu'un an, tout à coup. Tout à coup, Sam avait un an à vivre avec Dean. Le luxe de l'ignorance ou du déni ne lui était plus permis. Sam avait finalement réalisé que Dean n'était que de l'amour à l'état pur. Parce que vivre pour lui-même lui semblait dénué de sens, il avait vécu pour Sam. Inconditionnellement. Invariablement.

Jake était ce genre d'être fait d'amour.

Sam ne pouvait pas laisser Jake l'aimer.

Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Sam voyait Jake comme un être humain. Ca faisait mal. Ces sentiments injustes lui faisaient mal. Jake lui faisait mal. Sam n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si Jake était un être humain, si Jake avait une conscience propre, si Jake était Jake, même si ce n'était que parfois, alors Sam devait partir. Sam devait préserver Jake de sa malédiction avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ses sacs étaient prêts. Ses livres étaient dans des cartons qu'il laisserait ici. Son lit était fait, lui qui était toujours en désordre et qui plissait sous le poids des bouquins. Sam n'était pas prêt. Dans deux minutes, il le serait. Il se le jurait. Dans deux minutes, Sam passerait cette porte et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Jamais c'était long. Sam n'avait plus la notion du temps mais il avait la certitude que c'était très long. Peut-être trop. Deux minutes aussi c'était trop long. Jake était rentré avant que les deux minutes ne se soient écoulés. Son visage était livide en voyant l'état de la chambre. En temps normal, elle était déjà impersonnelle. Mais à présent, elle semblait sans vie. Elle le serait bientôt. Sam n'avait que quelques pas à faire. Jake ne pourrait pas le retenir. Il en était sûr.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il eu l'intention de partir pendant son absence ? Pourquoi sans rien dire, sans même une lettre ? Les lettres étaient à exclure. Même si Sam avait essayé, il n'aurait rien eu à écrire pour Jake. Ses mots n'auraient été que pour Dean.

« Tu pars ? »

Les mots de Jake. Ses mots faisaient toujours mal. Sam pourrait écrire sur les mots de Jake. S'il devait le faire, il en aurait des pages et des pages à écrire. La voix qui les accompagnait ne faisait que les rendre plus forts. C'était la voix de Dean. Lorsqu'elle accompagnait les mots de Jake, Sam les sentait le pénétrer. Ils violaient ses oreilles. Ils violaient son esprit. Au final, ça faisait mal. Sam savait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas uniquement pace que cette voix appartenait à Dean. Les mots de Jake faisaient prendre conscience à Sam de la réalité des choses. Sam vivait dans un rêve dont il ne se réveillerait pas avant le retour de Dean. Il en avait décidé ainsi. A force, son corps et ses sentiments s'étaient endormis. Jake réveillait tout ça. Parce qu'il avait la voix de Dean et que seul la voix de Dean pouvait traverser le rêve. Les sentiments injustes que Jake faisait éprouver à Sam donnaient une dimension réaliste au monde. Soudainement, Sam comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Les mots de Jake définissaient le monde pour Sam. Lorsque Jake lui demandait d'une voix brisée s'il comptait partir, c'était que Sam avait décidé de partir. La réalité était frappante. Sam devait partir. Ca faisait mal. Ca n'aurait pas du faire mal. Parce que même si les mensonges n'existaient pas entre eux, leur relation n'avait rien de réelle. Sam et Jake n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer.

La réalité faisait tellement mal qu'elle serrait la gorge de Sam si bien qu'aucun mot ne pouvait en sortir.

« Sam...

- Nous n'aurions jamais du… nous rencontrer. »

Jake le fixait sans ciller, sans montrer une quelconque incertitude ou incompréhension. Jake savait. Il savait une grande partie. Il savait pour Dean. C'était suffisant pour donner un sens aux paroles de Sam.

« Tu as dit… que tu devais trouver un moyen de ramener Dean. Que tu resterais jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves Dean. »

Les mots de Jake transperçaient Sam de part en part. Dans sa bouche, le nom de son frère était une punition. Dans sa bouche, le nom de son frère était un prétexte. Les véritables sentiments de Jake étaient tout autre. Sam savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais les mots transmettaient si mal la réalité. Jake voulait que Sam reste. Il se moquait que ce soit pour Dean plutôt que pour lui. Ca ne rendait les choses que plus douloureuses. En vérité, Sam ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Jake n'avait pas le droit de se sacrifier pour lui.

« Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. »

Les mensonges étaient inexistants entre eux. C'était pour cette raison que Sam dit ce premier. Jake le croirait. Jake le laisserait partir.

Pourquoi Sam avait-il besoin que Jake le laisse partir ?

Pourquoi Sam avait-il besoin de s'expliquer ?

Jake n'était que Jake.

« C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

_Je t'aime. _

Ces mots faisaient mal. Surtout de la bouche de Jake. Surtout de la voix de Dean. Ces mots n'avaient pas lieu d'exister. Les mots de Jake étaient plus puissants que n'importe quoi. Ils détruiraient Sam. Les mots d'amour anéantiraient Sam.

« Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi. Ou mon égoïsme. »

Sam ne s'était pas attendu à la réaction de Jake. Jake l'avait frappé et Sam était au sol. La seconde suivante, Sam n'avait toujours pas compris que Jake était sur lui. Jake le serrait dans ses bras. Jake pleurait mais il ne lui montrerait pas ses larmes. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Tu as le droit d'être égoïste. J'ai le droit de l'être aussi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je suis là. Je suis juste là... »

Jake se détacha de lui et Sam put voir son visage. Il était encore plus magnifique aujourd'hui. Les mains de Jake entouraient son visage et l'obligeait à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai le même visage, c'est ça ? Alors je serais Dean. Je serais qui tu voudras. Je serais lui et… et je t'appellerais Sammy. »

Les lèvres de Jake étaient salées. Le baiser de Jake faisait mal. Mais Sam aimait cette douleur. Sam aimait le sel qui lui restait sur la langue. Il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette maison. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Jake. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien ici. Juste Jake. Mais peut-être que ça suffisait. Peut-être que c'était déjà trop. Aujourd'hui, il avait un endroit où retourner. Il avait un endroit où il avait envie de rentrer le soir. Aujourd'hui, Sam avait une maison. Aujourd'hui, Sam avait Jake. C'était si peu. Mais ça semblait suffire.

« Reste avec moi, Sammy. Juste encore un peu. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sam avait envie de pleurer. Jake le faisait pour lui. Alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de boire ses larmes. Sam était comme un vampire qui aspirait le sang des hommes parce que son corps n'en avait pas. Sam était desséché de l'intérieur et plus rien ne pouvait germer. Mais avec les larmes de Jake, quelque chose commençait à sortir des ténèbres.

« Je sais que tu vas t'en aller un jour. Je sais que tu m'oublieras et peut-être que moi aussi, je finirais pas t'oublier… mais reste… Encore un peu. Jusqu'à la toute fin. S'il te plaît. »

Les larmes de Jake étaient toujours aussi pures. Mais lorsque Sam l'embrassait pour l'avaler tout entier et ainsi accepter son offre, un goût acre le faisait grimacer.

Les larmes de Jake avaient le goût du sang.

« Sammy…

- Tais-toi. »

Sam n'avait pas besoin de mots.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.RI G H T H E R E**

**.oO°Oo.**


	8. SACRIFICE

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**JAKE**

**SA C R I F I C E.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Jake n'aurait jamais du venir au monde.

Il y avait énormément de raisons pour lesquelles Jake n'aurait pas du exister, pour lesquelles Jake n'aurait pas du le rencontrer, pour lesquelles Jake n'aurait pas du l'aimer. Un tas de bonnes raisons logiques, ethniques, philosophiques… Jake était un être contre nature. Son amour était un acte contre la nature. Ce qui lui en donnait le droit était simplement que Sam était également un être contre nature. Sam ne méritait pas d'être ici. Jake non plus.

Jake n'aurait jamais du venir au monde.

La nature était pourtant parfaite. La nature était merveilleusement calculée pour que toutes choses soient à sa place. Rien n'était inutile. Chaque chose participait à l'équilibre. Rien ne disparaissait. Il n'y avait qu'une succession de transformations. Sam y avait sa place. Jake y avait la sienne également. Aussi étrange que pouvait être son existence. Aussi contre nature que pouvait paraître sa présence. Ca signifiait que part un quelconque procédé, Jake devait participer à l'équilibre du monde. Sam y avait déjà pensé. Sam avait déjà trouvé la réponse. Mais il lui arrivait d'en avoir peur. Pour des tas de raisons. Pourtant Jake n'était que Jake. Même lorsque Jake était Dean, il restait Jake. C'était ainsi que Sam devait penser Jake. Jake n'était pas assez digne pour porter l'existence entière de Dean. Jake faisait pourtant beaucoup d'efforts. Trop d'efforts. La nature ne devait pas être forcée. La beauté de la nature était qu'elle avait sa propre volonté, qu'elle évoluait à son rythme et qu'elle s'épanouissait sans que quoi que ce soit ne l'en empêche. Jake ne devait pas essayer. Jake ne devait pas demander.

Jake n'avait pas à vouloir être l'équivalence de Dean.

Si ça ne valait pas de soi, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait pas à espérer.

« Si tu pouvais prendre ma vie… Si tu pouvais ramener ton frère pour qu'il prenne ma place… Est-ce que tu m'aimerais ? »

Les mots de Jake étaient détestables. Cruels. Sam pouvait rarement les supporter. Sam pouvait les gérer tant qu'ils n'accompagnaient pas Dean. Lorsque ça arrivait, il était difficile de réfléchir convenablement. Sam était impatient. Mais Sam savait garder son calme. Seulement, lorsque Jake parlait, Sam pouvait s'effriter comme une statue de sel. Sam ne voulait pas répondre à une telle question. Tout simplement parce que Sam n'avait pas le moindre besoin d'y réfléchir. Cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être. A leur image, elle était contre nature et n'induisait pas à ce qu'on lui accorde satisfaction.

Parfois, Sam avait peur des mots de Jake.

Prendre la vie. Ramener Dean. Prendre la place.

Aimer.

Ces mots seuls faisaient basculés l'équilibre apporté par la perfection dont était faite la nature.

Sam savait ce qui se cachait derrière la question de Jake. Comme d'habitude, Jake parlait mais ses mots étaient un déguisement qu'il portait. Autrement, il n'aurait pas la capacité de savoir ce que pensait Sam. Ce qui était trop rare pour que Jake puisse le comprendre. Ce qui intéressait réellement Jake était de savoir si Sam pouvait l'aimer. De la même façon dont Jake l'aimait. Cette question n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Sam ne pouvait pas aimer. Sam n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Malheureusement, c'était en contradiction avec l'idée que Sam devait trop à Jake et qu'il devrait lui rembourser cette dette qui ne cessait de s'allonger. Jake demandait, Sam devait s'exécuter. Lorsque Jake demandait son corps, Sam lui donnerait avec toute la volonté dont il pouvait être capable. La volonté de ne plus rien devoir à personne et de pouvoir continuer dans la voie qu'il avait choisi. Lorsque Jake demandait son âme, Sam pouvait lui donner comme compensation ou simplement comme un acompte. Mais lorsque Jake lui demandait son amour, il ne pouvait que se heurter à un mur. Sam n'avait plus d'amour à céder à qui que ce soit.

Sam savait ce qui se cachait derrière la question de Jake. Comme d'habitude, Jake parlait mais ses mots étaient un déguisement qu'il portait. Ce qui sortait réellement de la bouche de Jake n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une offre. Jake ne demandait pas vraiment l'amour de Sam. Il savait qu'il l'aurait. Si Jake pouvait donner sa vie pour que Dean prenne sa place, Sam l'aimerait. Si Dean revenait, Sam aurait ce droit. Si Dean revenait, Sam aurait le privilège d'obéir à Jake et de lui offrir en plus de son corps nu et son âme souillée, son amour vierge. Vierge. Après avoir arrêté de vivre aussi longtemps, tout sentiment que Sam pourrait éprouver serait pur et spontané. Sam ne se demandait pas si en retrouvant son humanité, il aimerait Jake. Il savait qu'il le ferait. Si Sam pouvait aimer, Jake était l'unique personne qu'il pourrait aimer. A jamais.

Pour des tas de raisons.

La question n'aurait pas du être posée. De cette manière ou d'une autre, elle n'aurait pas du exister. La seule pensée de la possibilité de sacrifier un être pour un autre aurait du être prohibée. Ca n'était pas possible. Pas matériellement. Pas encore. Quelqu'en soit la forme ou les moyens à dispositions, la question et ce qu'elle impliquait était synonyme d'impossibilité. Mais on ne cherchait pas à répondre de façon réaliste. Ce qui importait ici était la cohérence de cet échange. Ce qui se cachait derrière. Aimer Jake. Ramener Dean. L'un pour prendre la place de l'autre. Ca n'était pas tant la possibilité de réaliser cette prouesse que le symbolisme que cet acte signifiait.

Prendre la vie.

A la fin, il n'en resterait qu'un seul. Jake ou Dean. Rien n'aurait changé. Alors échangé l'un pour l'autre était-ce une solution ? Sam ne voyait pas de quelle manière cela pouvait être d'une logique satisfaisante. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas, alors pourquoi admettre la question dès le départ en sachant cela ? Sam n'avait pas le choix. C'était la vérité. Sam était obligé. Jake avait posé la question. Sam devait lui donner une réponse. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il restait muet. Il pouvait faire passer son silence pour un des nombreux abus de pouvoir qu'il avait commis envers Jake. C'était facile. Sam avait cependant conscience qu'il essayait de gagner du temps.

Sam aurait-il le courage de prendre la vie de Jake, uniquement parce que ce dernier lui proposait ?

Là était la véritable question. Il ne s'agissait pas d'aimer ou non Jake. Il ne s'agissait même pas de ramener ou non Dean. Sam était le seul en cause. Jake donnait. Il semblait que Jake ne sache faire que ça. Lorsque Jake demandait, ce n'était en rien comparable à ce que Sam aurait pu vouloir à sa place. Sam ordonnait quand Jake suppliait. Là résidait toute la différence. Sam haïssait Jake de lui renvoyer cette réalité-là à la figure. Alors que Sam avait tous les pouvoirs, celui de Jake était le plus puissant de tous. Parce que Jake était capable de tout lui donner, Sam ne pourrait pas tout prendre. Justement parce qu'on lui offrait. Sam avait le pouvoir de prendre l'intégralité de ce que possédait Jake mais il ne le pouvait pas. Impossible. Comment ? Tant qu'il ne pourrait pas payer sa dette, il s'interdisait de se servir sans scrupule.

Sam aurait pu. Jake n'était pas un être humain pour lui. Il était juste Jake. Même maintenant. En fait, la nécessité que Jake soit seulement Jake était plus importante maintenant justement. Sinon il deviendrait Dean. Jake pourrait même devenir plus que Dean. C'était terrorisant d'y penser. C'était horrible de sa part d'imaginer une seule seconde qu'il était possible d'avoir plus d'importance que son frère qui avait vendu son âme pour lui… Jake n'avait pas assez d'importance pour avoir le droit de donner sa vie pour Sam. Jake n'avait pas encore ce droit. Pas avant que Sam ne puisse payer sa dette. Pas avant que Sam l'aime… Jake lui offrait de se sacrifier pour lui. Sam avait le droit de le détruire complètement, pourvu qu'il lui promette de rembourser plus tard. C'était un prêt. Sam avait-il le courage de faire un tel choix ?

Sam en était incapable.

Le pouvoir de Jake résidait dans l'incapacité de Sam à tout lui prendre lorsque Jake lui donnait tout. Sam avait des remords parfois. Jake réduisait toutes les lois naturelles à de simples propositions et la sentence de Dieu infligée à Sam devenait une vulgaire tape sur les doigts. Sam le détestait pour ça.

Autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer pour ça.

Mais ça, Sam ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix. Il n'avait pas la force de faire cet échange. S'il l'avait, il n'aurait pas le courage de sacrifier Jake. S'il le faisait, il ne gagnerait que la même punition. Jake ne devait jamais savoir. Sinon, il pourrait avoir un plus grand pouvoir. S'il savait, bientôt Sam n'aurait plus rien.

L'univers était à l'envers, alors si Sam ne sacrifiait pas Jake pour Dean, ça voulait dire qu'il sacrifiait Dean pour Jake.

Dieu possédait un sens de l'humour morbide et sadique. Dieu était un enfant qui se moquait de lui. Dieu était un juge qui le condamnait pour l'éternité. Dieu était le destin qui l'avait amené dans cette ville, après tant d'autres, parmi tant d'autres, pour finalement lui imposer son châtiment suprême. Dieu avait un sens de l'humour parfois insoutenable, même pour Sam qui n'avait rien à dire et devait subir en tendant l'autre joue la seconde après avoir été frappé.

Parfois, Dieu rappelait aux hommes qu'ils n'étaient qu'humains.

Sam devait s'arrêter de penser. Sans ça, il finirait par trouver le châtiment trop grand.

« Si tu pouvais prendre ma vie… Si tu pouvais ramener ton frère pour qu'il prenne ma place… Est-ce que tu m'aimerais ?

- Oui. »

C'était la seule réponse qui ne faisait pas peur à Sam. La seule qui ne lui coûtait pas d'avouer à Jake. C'était la vérité toute nue. Juste un seul mot, de la manière dont Sam aimait s'exprimer. Jake pouvait le recevoir comme il lui en convenait, ce n'était pas son problème. Sam en avait déjà trop dit. Jake pouvait l'interpréter s'il le voulait, Sam savait ce que ça voulait réellement dire. Quelque part, il espérait – non il savait – que Jake le comprenait.

Si Dean revenait, Sam n'aimerait que Jake.

Ca semblait n'être qu'une question de plus, cependant.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.S A C R I F I C E**

**.oO°Oo.**

Voilà. Encore quatre chapitres et on passe à la partie Dean. A la prochaine.


	9. LOOK AT ME

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

L O O K A T M E.

**.oO°Oo.**

Habituellement, Sam éprouvait un plaisir malsain à voir Jake pleurer.

Pour beaucoup de raisons auxquelles il avait arrêté de penser. A force, c'était juste devenu une habitude. Ca n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Ce n'était pas aussi fréquent qu'on pourrait le penser. Parfois, Sam se glissait dans le lit de Jake, mais il ne cherchait pas les larmes. C'était un écart qu'il se permettait parfois. Il cherchait autre chose. La chaleur d'un corps. Le réconfort. Sam n'avait pas réellement droit à ces choses. Jake lui accordait pourtant. Parfois, Sam se glissait dans le lit de Jake mais il cherchait les larmes. Celles dont il était privé. Sam éprouvait un sentiment pervers lorsque Jake pleurait. Parfois, Sam se sentait comme un voyeur au moment où Jake levait les yeux et que leurs regards se croisaient. Jake ne détestait pas ça. C'était une des nombreuses façons qu'il avait de se donner à Sam. Ca n'était pas si différent des nuits où Sam ne cherchait pas les larmes de Jake. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Jake ne savait faire qu'une chose : se donner. A Sam. Et Sam ne s'en lassait pas. C'était seulement que ces larmes devenaient trop… Elles n'étaient pas pour lui. Mais à cause de lui. Sam le sentait mais il préférait l'ignorer.

Habituellement, Sam éprouvait un plaisir malsain à voir pleurer Jake.

Ces derniers temps, Jake se retenait de pleurer. Sam ne lui demandait rien. Jake lui-même ne voulait rien lui donner. Il arrivait juste que Jake ait envie de pleurer pour lui-même. Sam n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Sam n'avait pas besoin de connaître Jake de cette manière. La situation serait trop compliquée à gérer dans ce cas-là. Si Jake pleurait à cause de Sam, cela voudrait dire que sa démence et sa malédiction commençait à le toucher. Ca ne pouvait pas être. Jake n'avait rien d'humain. Jake n'était que Jake. Personne d'autre. Sam ne voulait pas qui que ce soit. Tout cela lui suffisait. Tout cela était déjà plus que ce dont il avait droit. Rien c'était si peu. Jake était beaucoup plus que rien…

Jake n'était pourtant que Jake, non ?

Sa chambre était silencieuse comme d'habitude. Sam était plongé dans ses notes comme d'habitude. Jake lui apportait son café comme d'habitude. Jake faisait un très bon café. Sam ne lui avait jamais dit, pourtant Jake faisait son café exactement comme il aimait le boire, juste à la bonne température, avec la dose juste de sucre et pas trop amère. Jake savait faire plaisir à Sam. Il semblait qu'il n'ait qu'un souhait, celui de se plier à ses désirs. Sam savait. Les raisons qui poussaient Jake à agir ainsi, Sam les connaissait. Il n'avait juste pas envie de reconnaître. Il n'avait juste pas envie de comprendre. Tant que Jake ne disait rien, Sam et son petit monde étaient en sécurité.

Aujourd'hui, Jake éprouvait le besoin de parler.

Aujourd'hui, Jake pleurait sans que Sam n'ait besoin qu'il le fasse.

« Regarde-moi. »

Sam se bornait à détourner les yeux. Il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'osait le regarder que lorsqu'il pleurait. C'était plus facile de faire face à Jake. Ca donnait plus de pouvoir à Sam. Jake était entrain de pleurer et pourtant Sam ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux. C'était insupportable. Comment pouvait-il ? Jake était un être humain. Aujourd'hui, Sam baissait la tête pour ne pas le voir. Mais il le sentait.

Sam avait presque envie de briser Jake davantage parce qu'il lui montrait à quel point il était humain.

« Regarde-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais que tu me vois. »

Sam savait que Jake était là. Sa présence était immanquable. Sam l'attendait toujours. Avec une impatience dont il aurait facilement pu avoir honte. Pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Alors Sam n'avait aucun besoin de le regarder. Regarder Jake était dangereux. Le voir pleurer maintenant dans de telles circonstances serait répugnant. En apparence, rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme d'habitude. Peut-être même que Jake lui avait déjà demander de le regarder lorsqu'il était perdu dans sa lecture. Sam l'avait ignoré, ou tout simplement pas entendu. Peut-être même qu'une nuit, il avait entendu Jake pleurer. Sam se moquait de tout ça. Ca n'avait rien à faire avec lui. C'était le problème de Jake. Sam fermait les yeux. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il avait toujours été fort à ce jeu-là. Le déni avait toujours été son plus grand défaut.

Son déni avait été la preuve la plus flagrante de son ingratitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Sam avait-il le droit de se permettre ingrat ? Envers Jake ?

Sam levait les yeux vers Jake et le regardait comme si c'était la première fois, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Pas comme s'il était retourné au jour de leur rencontre. Seulement, comme si Jake était un étranger. Seulement, comme si Jake n'était pas Dean. Jake était simplement Jake. Jake était un humain. Ca lui arrivait. Malgré les efforts de Sam pour lui arracher ce droit.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, tu prends ce ton-là ? Tu crois que tu as le droit de prendre ce ton-là maintenant ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Mes larmes ne te plaisent plus ? »

Jake était détestable comme humain. Sam s'en contenterait. Sam l'était cent fois plus. Sam était un piètre humain. Surtout à cet instant où tout ce à quoi il pouvait réellement penser était que son café allait refroidir. Il éprouvait un peu de culpabilité de ne rien ressentir. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Si Sam n'agissait pas ainsi, il finirait par se désintégrer sous les mots de Jake.

Sam soupirait.

« Je t'ennuie peut-être ? »

Sam eut l'audace de vouloir répondre que oui. Jake était détestable comme humain. Jake-humain le rendait plus humain également. Sam détestait ça. Sam détestait l'humain égoïste et prétentieux qu'il était. Alors que si Sam n'était pas humain, il aurait des excuses. Sam détestait Jake de le rendre humain.

Sam n'avait pas le droit de l'être.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que tu ne me regardes pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire dans ce cas ? »

Sam savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Lorsque Jake demandait à ce que Sam le regarde, il ne voulait pas dire que Sam devait lever les yeux vers lui. S'il le faisait, il ne verrait que Dean. Tous deux en étaient conscients. Jake voulait que Sam le voit, lui. L'humain qu'il était.

« Tu ne veux pas de _ces_ larmes, _Sammy_ ? »

Jake voulait lui faire mal. Jake pouvait lui faire mal. En fait, c'était terrorisant de constater à quel point Jake lui _faisait_ mal. Sam voulait le frapper. Le briser. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche quand il l'ouvrait. Mais aucun mouvement que son cerveau ordonnait n'étaient transmis à ses membres. Ce devait être ça être figé. Par la peur. Par la colère. Par la stupeur. Sam avait abandonné après trois essais. Il resterait figé par Jake.

« Je dois avoir ta permission, Sammy ? Réponds-moi, je dois attendre que tu me demandes pour que je m'exécute ? »

C'était ça. A peu de choses près. C'était mieux comme ça. Mais maintenant que Jake était humain, les choses étaient différentes. Jake avait le droit de faire ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Peut-être même Sam avait-il attendu qu'il le fasse. Peut-être même que Sam lui en voudrait s'il ne le faisait pas.

« Merde, dis quelque chose !

- Tais-toi. »

Jake obéit. Ses larmes redoublaient. Elles semblaient irréelles. L'expression du visage de Jake était figée mais les larmes coulaient abondamment. Sam voulait détourner les yeux mais cela lui était impossible. Il était terrorisé. Ce qui lui passait par la tête le tétanisait. Sam ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'avoir peur. Pourtant, à cet instant, il était las.

« Tu ne fais que parler mais tu ne dis jamais rien. Je ne supporte pas de t'entendre…

- Pourtant tu l'aimes ma voix, hein Sammy ? Tu aimes quand je t'appelle Sammy, hein Sammy ?

- Arrête.

- Est-ce que tu aimes quand je gémis ton nom à peine cinq minutes après que tu te sois faufilé dans mes draps ? Réponds-moi, Sam. J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et la seule fois où je l'ai fait, tu as tourné ça en l'un de ces petits rituels qui… Ne te méprends pas, je ne me plains pas de _ça_. J'ai seulement… Je ne peux plus supporter que tu _le_ touches. _Lui._ C'est… C'est moi qui suis là. Sam… »

Les lèvres de Jake avaient toujours eu un goût salé. Les larmes de Jake avaient toujours été brûlantes. Sam pouvait sentir ces deux choses au centuple à ce moment précis. Ca faisait atrocement mal. Le baiser spontané de Jake était atrocement douloureux. C'était la première fois que Jake ne restait pas passif. Sam voulait fermer les yeux et que l'humanité de Jake disparaisse à nouveau. Il voulait qu'il ne reste plus que le Jake qui se taisait lorsqu'il le fallait et qui acceptait les compromis.

Pourtant, lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, il avait juste envie de le prendre tout entier. Jamais il n'avait eu ce désir-là. Pas comme ça. Toucher Jake était une chose. Entendre ses gémissements étaient une chose. Même aimer ces deux aspects récents de leur relation était une chose. Mais vouloir plus, vouloir le prendre, en était une autre. Lui faire mal. Ca lui ferait mal. Sam rendrait ça douloureux parce que Jake lui faisait mal alors que Sam n'avait pas à éprouver quoi que ce soit. Sam finirait par rendre ça agréable. Sam le devait à Jake. Sam pouvait haïr Jake autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer de lui faire éprouver ce désir de lui faire du bien. Du mal. Ou du bien.

Sam était indécis.

Jake le rendait comme ça. Depuis qu'il était seul, Sam avait appris à être calme et réfléchi malgré son impatience. Aucun geste n'était inutile et aucune parole n'était dite si elle n'apportait rien. Jake détruisait tout. Cet ordre que Sam avait trouvé, Jake le détruisait et le chaos s'installait. Aussi horrible que ça pouvait être, quelque chose ressemblant à un acquiescement accompagnait ce chaos. Jake l'apportait et Sam en avait peut-être même besoin. Ce devait être pour ça. Ce devait être pour cette raison et uniquement cette raison que Sam laissait Jake lui faire mal sans céder à cet irrépressible envie de lui rendre la pareille.

Ou peut-être que Sam se laissait convaincre qu'il y avait une once de culpabilité en lui.

« Ce que tu dis est répugnant. »

Ca n'était pas ça. Sam ne voulait pas le dire comme ça. Il ne le pensait pas comme ça. Les mots étaient simplement ses ennemis. Sam ne trouvait pas répugnant de toucher Dean. Il n'en était même pas question. Il n'avait juste pas le droit de le faire. Sam était trop sale. Dean était trop pur. Ce qu'il y avait de répugnant était de s'imaginer que Jake pouvait avoir droit à ça à la place de Dean. Sam ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Sam avait déjà tant pris à Dean. Il ne pouvait pas le narguer comme ça.

« Ou peut-être que c'est moi ? Tu penses que je suis répugnant ? »

Sam aurait voulu lui dire que oui. Jake était détestable comme humain après tout. S'il ne le fit pas c'était parce qu'il ne le pensait absolument pas. C'était d'ailleurs une réalisation. Sam était tout à fait surpris d'être presque outré que Jake ait l'idiotie de croire qu'il pourrait le penser.

« Non.

- Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas moi que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Je ne suis pas un rêve. Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Je suis moi. Je sais que j'avais dit être d'accord pour devenir Dean mais… Je n'en peux plus d'être invisible. »

Sam laissa couler, se laissa emporter par le courant. Les mots de Jake étaient des vagues qui le portaient vers le rivage. Sam aurait préféré qu'elles le noient. Mais au lieu de ça, elles… Elles…

Sam avait l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau alors qu'il en avait encore dans les poumons.

« Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

- Oui. »

Un long silence s'en suit. Sam n'avait pas pu retenir ce mot. Un seul mot et tout semblait basculer. Le statut quo venait d'être complètement balayé après avoir été longuement malmené. Sam voulait ravaler ce mot et qu'il lui arrache la gorge. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le pensait pas. C'était simplement que ce qu'il impliquait n'avait rien à voir avec ses émotions. Il n'aurait pas du s'agir d'aimer Jake ou non. Il n'aurait pas du s'agir de détester Jake ou non. Jake n'était pas humain. Jake ne pouvait pas être humain !

Sinon, Dean ne serait pas ici.

Sinon, Jake serait tout ce qui retiendrait Sam ici.

Sinon, Sam serait obligé d'accepter qu'il voulait reste ici pour Jake.

Ses sentiments injustes explosaient en lui alors que Jake commençait à se diriger vers la porte. Le corps de Sam se mut de lui-même. Sam n'eut aucun moyen d'accepter ça. Jake ne devait pas partir comme ça. Sam ne pouvait pas le laisser faire comme ça. Dean ne devait pas lui tourner le dos et sortir de la pièce. Juste comme ça.

Sam passa ses bras autour des épaules de Jake et le tira avec force contre lui. Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Sam n'avait pas la force de toucher Jake. S'il le faisait, son corps le trahirait. Sam touchait Jake. Jake le laissait l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute. Sur le sol, Jake n'essayait pas de se libérer. Sam éprouva une vieille émotion. Pourtant Sam n'avait pas le droit aux émotions. A cause de Dean. Pour Dean. Mais il était obligé de se rappeler qu'il en avait. A cause de Jake. Pour Jake.

Sam avait peur.

« Sam ? »

Si Sam était bel et bien entrain de serrer Jake contre lui, ça ne pouvait pas être parce qu'il était Jake. Si Sam était bel et bien entrain d'avoir le plus grand mal à se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer, ça ne pouvait pas être parce qu'il pouvait perdre Jake. Si Sam était bel et bien entrain de trembler, ça ne pouvait pas être parce qu'être seul à nouveau le terrorisait. Ca ne se pouvait pas. Si jamais toutes ces choses étaient réelles, Sam devrait se tuer sur le champ pour que l'affront qu'il faisait à Dean soit pardonné.

La réalité de l'existence de Jake et ce qu'elle impliquait était terrifiante.

« C'était… un mensonge. »

Sam était plus grand que Jake. Jake était plus petit que Dean. Sam ne le réalisait que maintenant. Il sentait la chaleur du dos de Jake. Jake était plus chaud que lui et peut-être plus que Dean. Sam ne le réalisait que maintenant. Jake avait cessé de bouger et il avait peut-être même arrêté de respirer. Sam voulait l'ignorer. La respiration de Jake était rassurante. Il fallait que Jake respire. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'arrête. Sam avait envie de serrer encore plus fort pour étrangler Jake. Pour le punir de lui faire éprouver ces sentiments… injustes…

Parce que c'était tellement injuste ce que Sam éprouvait.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

Sam plongea son visage dans la nuque de Jake. Son odeur était délicieuse. Sam ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il n'avait jamais voulu le remarquer. S'il le faisait, son corps le trahirait. Sam humait l'odeur de Jake. Jake respirait à nouveau et restait calme dans les bras de Sam. C'était une étreinte maladroite. Sam ne savait pas s'il devait bouger pour prendre Jake tout entier contre lui. Jake ne savait pas s'il devait bouger pour laisser Sam le prendre tout entier contre lui. Tous deux restaient immobiles. Sam ordonnait à sa bouche de rester fermer parce que ses mots avaient également un pouvoir sur Jake. Ses mots pourraient détruire Jake. Sam avait voulu le faire. Sam voulait encore le faire.

Sam voulait protéger Jake de cet aspect inhumain qui le définissait aujourd'hui.

« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

Sam sentit les mains de Jake sur ses avant-bras. Sam sentit Jake se détendre complètement contre lui.

« Il n'y a qu'_ici_ que je veuille vraiment être. »

Sam n'avait rien à ajouter. Sam n'avait strictement rien à dire. Rien d'important. Pourtant sa bouche murmura au creux de l'oreille de Jake. La peur que Dean puisse l'entendre le terrifiait. Même Dieu ne devait pas entendre ce que Sam pouvait avoir à dire à cet instant. Sinon, Il rendrait son châtiment plus amère.

Si Dieu entendait ce que Sam voulait dire, Il lui arracherait Jake.

« Reste avec moi… »

Les sentiments que Jake éveillaient en lui étaient si injustes. Si purs et si sales à la fois. Et ils étaient si vrais. Si réels. Trop réels. Ils étaient en lui et Sam devrait s'arracher le cœur pour cesser de les éprouver. Ils étaient injustes à tellement de niveaux. Ils étaient injustes pour tellement de raisons. Comment Sam pouvait-il les accepter ?

« … N'arrête pas de m'aimer… »

Sam avait toujours su. Sam avait toujours nié. Aujourd'hui, il le voulait encore. Mais juste une seconde, il avait envie d'être honnête. Juste une seconde et ça changerait peut-être tout. Juste une seconde et ça le détruirait. Juste une fois pour que Jake ait un peu moins mal et que Sam soit un peu plus humain. Un meilleur homme.

« … J'ai besoin de toi… »

Sam avait ces sentiments pour Jake. Parfois. Souvent. Ils étaient bons. Ils étaient doux. Sam en avait honte. Sam se sentait bien dans cette ville. Dans cette maison. Avec cette personne. Cette personne qui devait être Dean. Mais Sam le savait que Jake n'était pas Dean. Pourtant, ces sentiments étaient toujours là. Toujours plus grands. Toujours plus douloureusement doux. Sam était bien avec Jake. Parce que Jake était simplement…

« …Jake. »

Sam se devait d'avoir ces sentiments pour Dean et pour aucune autre raison il ne devait les éprouver envers cette personne.

Comment pouvait-il se donner le droit d'aimer Jake ?

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.L O O K A T M E

**.oO°Oo.**


	10. LOVE

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

L O V E.

**.oO°Oo.**

L'amour lui était interdit.

Sam l'avait décidé depuis longtemps. L'amour n'avait que faire de Sam et Sam n'avait plus rien à faire en amour. Le sentiment en lui-même ne lui convenait pas. Pour aimer, il fallait donner. Sam ne savait que prendre. Dean avait été un être fait d'amour. Jake était également de ce bois-là. Si Sam le demandait, Jake donnerait son corps, son âme, son amour, sa vie. Sam n'était capable que de lui offrir la souffrance. Sam était victime de sa démence. Sam vivait dans un rêve. Dans le monde dans lequel il se trouvait, Sam n'avait rien à donner à qui que ce soit et personne ne devait l'approcher. Ce que Sam prenait à Jake était l'équivalence des choses qu'il aurait pris petit à petit aux gens qu'il aurait rencontré dans le vrai monde. Le besoin de Sam était décuplé. Il demandait encore et encore, il aspirait la vie de Jake encore et encore. Il aspirait son amour.

L'amour de Jake était le don le plus désintéressé et difficile à accepter.

Il n'en était pas moins ce dont Sam avait le plus grand besoin.

Se dire que Jake aimait revenait à le rendre humain aux yeux de Sam. Ca avait été la première étape. Ca avait été pénible. Il y avait eu pire ensuite. Jake n'était pas juste humain. Jake était également Jake. Et Sam…

Sam avait besoin de Jake.

L'amour lui était interdit.

Sam ne pouvait pas formuler son affection pour Jake d'une autre façon. Il ne dirait pas les mots aimer ou même ami. Jake n'avait rien à faire avec Sam et Sam n'avait que faire de Jake. Il fallait que ce soit ainsi. Sans ça, ce serait injuste envers Dean. Parfois, Sam avait envie de se dire qu'au retour de Dean, il pourrait enfin reconnaître Jake. Parfois, Sam voulait ramener Dean surtout pour pouvoir regarder Jake. En avoir le droit. Le voir. Comme Jake lui avait lui-même demandé de le voir.

Aimer.

C'était un mot difficile à dire. Difficile à définir. Sam aimait Dean. Sam aimait Jessica. Sam aimait Jake. Mais à chaque fois le contexte et la façon dont il ressentait cette chose que l'on appelait amour était différente. Aujourd'hui, peu importait la manière dont il était capable de chérir les être auxquelles il tenait et peu importait le nom que cette affection portait, puisque Sam n'avait que faire de l'amour et que l'amour n'avait plus rien à faire en lui.

« Je t'aime.

- J'avais compris.

- Ca te met mal à l'aise quand je te le dis.

- Evidemment.

- Pourquoi ça te gêne ?

- …Tu es un homme.

- Oh, je ne pensais pas que ça te gênait. Tu as une drôle de manière de montrer ton dégoût pour les hommes.

- Tais-toi. »

Jake riait parfois. Jake ne pleurait plus à cause de Sam. Jake lui souriait. Jake l'observait en s'imaginant que Sam ne le voyait pas. Jake le touchait en s'imaginant que Sam prendrait ce contact comme un accident. Sam aimait ces petits jeux. Sam ne demandait pas à ce qu'ils cessent. Sam voulait en profiter. Faire passer ce frôlement de main pour quelque chose d'anodin et ce sourire pour un signe de fierté. Jake savait si bien jouer. Sam voulait apprendre à faire de même.

« C'est un peu comme si on flirtait. Tu en as conscience j'espère. »

Sam avait essayé d'ignorer les mots que Jake avait utilisés pour définir leurs gestes. Essayer devait être assez mais ça ne suffisait pas. C'était de plus en plus difficile. Sam se retrouvait face à des émotions. Des émotions dont il n'avait que faire et qu'il ne savait pas manier. Lorsqu'il avait envie d'un contact quelconque avec Jake, il s'en donnait le droit. Lorsqu'il avait envie d'être tranquille sans être dérangé, il lui faisait savoir sans le blesser. Sam aurait pu le blesser pour le punir de lui infliger ces émotions. Ca ne marchait pas comme ça. Ca ne marchait plus comme ça. Sam n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Détruire Jake était un besoin qu'il avait de temps en temps mais qui s'estompait à mesure que Sam apprenait à s'accommoder de ces sentiments. Sam lui donnait le droit de l'aimer. Dieu l'interdisait, mais Sam ne pouvait pas dire non quand Jake le suppliait. Sam était faible devant Jake. Jake avait un pouvoir immense dont il n'avait pas conscience. C'était frustrant. Sam aurait voulu avoir l'équivalence mais son emprise devenait moins ferme. Jake aimait Sam comme dans Jake était amoureux de Sam. L'horrible vérité que cela devait être pour lui. L'ignoble tour du destin qu'on lui imposait pour le punir davantage.

Sam parvenait malgré ça à trouver un peu de bonheur dans son malheur.

Ca semblait également être contre nature lorsque Jake ouvrait la bouche pour dire ces mots qui n'avaient de sens que ce qu'ils voulaient bien se donner.

« Je ne veux pas flirter avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es le sosie de mon grand frère.

- Et après ? Un jour, il sera le mien.

- …Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Ce sera ma revanche. »

Revanche. Jake se vengerait de Dean. Jake en avait le droit. Sam lui donnerait son accord. Cependant, il doutait que ça se termine de cette manière. Quand Dean reviendrait, Sam avait la certitude qu'il serait libéré de sa folle obsession. Dean serait Dean. Sam serait Sam. Jake serait Jake.

Lorsque Jake ne serait plus Dean, Sam aurait le droit de l'aimer.

Mais si jamais, Sam n'y arrivait pas ?

Si jamais Sam ne pouvait plus aimer à nouveau ?

Si jamais Sam ne parvenait pas à ramener Dean ?

Cette peur le réveillait en pleine nuit après à peine deux heures de repos.

Sam ne dormait jamais plus de quatre heures. Lorsqu'il le faisait, les cauchemars l'accueillaient. Dans ces moments-là que pouvait-il faire à part se faufiler dans les ténèbres jusqu'au lit de Jake ? Son seul réconfort et sa seule rédemption. Sam s'était toujours dit que l'existence de Jake était contre nature mais que s'il était là c'était qu'il devait avoir une tâche à accomplir. Il voulait croire que son but était de l'aider à retrouver son frère. Ou bien simplement d'apprendre à vivre sans lui. Sam pouvait se satisfaire des deux solutions. Maintenant, il pouvait accepter la seconde, en tout cas.

L'amour lui était interdit.

L'amour n'avait que faire de Sam et Sam n'avait plus rien à faire en amour. Sam n'avait que faire de l'amour et l'amour n'avait plus rien à faire en lui.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se permit de toucher Jake ce soir-là, quelque chose de plus grand guidait ses gestes. Sam avait besoin de Jake. Sam avait envie de Jake. Sans lui faire mal. Parfois, Jake donnait et Sam prenait. Parfois, Jake donnait et Sam partageait. Depuis cette nuit-là. Ca lui était interdit. C'était interdit mais tellement agréable. Agréable de sentir Jake aussi proche. Agréable de se sentir fondre en Jake. Agréable d'être touché et d'être aimé. Parfois, Sam le haïssait. Parfois, Sam pensait qu'il pourrait continuer à se satisfaire de son châtiment. Parfois, c'était simplement impossible de se mentir à soi-même. Surtout depuis ce soir-là.

Sam aimait Jake.

Ce serait son plus grand péché et Sam serait un jour puni pour ça.

Jake finirait par l'être de part sa malédiction.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.L O V E

**.oO°Oo.**


	11. WHO ARE YOU

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

W H O A R E Y O U.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Où étais-tu avant d'arriver ici ? »

Les jours se succédaient. Plus le temps passait, moins il était long et pourtant ça semblait trop court. Certains jours, Sam voulait que les jours ne finissent pas ou que les nuits ne commencent pas. Ou que les nuits ne finissent pas ou que les jours ne commencent pas. Parfois, Sam avait simplement envie d'être dans le présent immédiat. Sam avait envie que la seconde suivante n'arrive pas trop vite. Si elle s'écoulait trop rapidement, tout serait gâché. Sam ne voulait rien gâcher. Sam voulait profiter.

Sam voulait profiter du présent avec Jake.

« Quelque part. Partout. »

Les journées passées à lire étaient de plus en plus rares. Sam aimait lire. Sam voulait lire. Sam voulait faire beaucoup trop de choses pour pouvoir toutes les accomplir dans une journée. Mais il pouvait organiser son temps. En fonction de son humeur. En fonction de ses envies. Jake était la raison de ce changement. Sam ne saurait l'expliquer. Il avait simplement envie de le faire. Passer du temps avec Jake, une belle journée comme aujourd'hui lui paraissait être un fragment de bonheur qu'il pouvait se permettre. Sam n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. Pas tant que Dean était en enfer. Mais Jake avait le droit de l'être lui. Le bonheur de Jake était d'être avec Sam. Ce garçon était si bête. Ce garçon était si simple.

Ce garçon était un ange.

Sam pouvait presque les voir. Les ailes immaculées de Jake. Parfois, il voulait les toucher. Mais s'il le faisait, il les salirait de sa noirceur et du sang de Dean. Il se l'interdisait. Jake était déjà rongé par la malédiction de Sam. C'était une certitude non fondée mais Sam ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit. Il le savait c'est tout. Jake finirait par avoir mal. Mais aujourd'hui, Jake était heureux.

Sam voulait que Jake soit heureux.

« Tu ne me dis jamais rien sur ce que tu faisais avant.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu. Les nuages le cachaient de temps à autre. L'herbe était fraîchement coupée de ce matin. Jake l'avait tondue Durant des heures. Ca sentait bon. L'odeur de l'herbe s'était imprégnée à la peau de Jake. La chaleur du mois de mai et l'effort l'avait fait transpirer. Lorsque Sam l'embrassait, le sel lui restait sur la langue, si bien qu'il pouvait encore le goûter alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis dix minutes. Sam aimait le goût de Jake. Sam aimait l'odeur de Jake. Sam aimait les dimanches après-midi sur l'herbe avec Jake.

A sa façon à lui, il aimait Jake.

« J'aimerais savoir comment tu étais avant. »

Les mots de Jake avaient un pouvoir sur lui. C'était pour cette raison que Sam n'aimait pas parler trop longtemps avec lui. _Avant_. Ca sonnait misérablement comme si Sam était mort en même temps que Dean. Ca sonnait un peu comme si Sam vivait une autre vie. Ca sonnait simplement comme un _avant_ ordinaire. Dans la bouche de Jake, ce petit mot insignifiant prenait une autre ampleur.

« Différent d'aujourd'hui. »

Jake ne se fâchait jamais. Jake ne se plaignait jamais. Il en aurait eu le droit en vérité. Toutes les questions qu'il posait à Sam ne connaissait jamais de réponses. Pas faites de mots en tout cas. Sam se contentait d'éviter les mots. Les phrases trop longues lui bloquaient la voix et il finissait pas avoir mal de prononcer des mots sans sens. S'il avait le choix, il n'ouvrirait jamais la boucher pour parler. Jake avait besoin de ça. Depuis quelques temps, Jake avait besoin d'entendre la voix de Sam. Sam l'acceptait. Sam voulait le satisfaire parfois. Il ne lui accordait pas beaucoup de souhaits, mais le peu qu'il se permettait n'était pas de si grands sacrifices.

Qu'était-ce que les mots de Sam après tout ?

« Parle-moi de Dean alors. »

Les mots de Jake avaient un pouvoir sur lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait contre Sam. Sam lui permettait d'en jouir. C'était si peu à côté de l'emprise qu'il avait sur Jake. Lorsque Jake prononçait le nom de son frère, ce n'était pas seulement un nom. Dean était une arme contre Sam. Dean était une blessure que seul Jake pouvait approfondir ou cicatriser. Il lui suffisait de quelques mots. Ses paroles faisaient autant de mal que de bien. Parfois, Jake lui faisait mal. C'était voulu. Sam lui pardonnait. Sam le haïssait pour ça mais il lui pardonnait.

Jake n'avait que ça pour se venger de Dean.

« Non. »

C'était un refus catégorique et Jake ne demanda pas une seconde fois. Insister était inutile et il le savait. De toute manière, Jake ne voulait pas entendre parler de Dean. Il voulait que cet autre lui disparaisse. Jake voulait que son autre lui devienne un cauchemar qu'il était le seul capable de lui faire oublier. Sam le laissait penser ainsi. Jake souffrait par sa faute. Jake haïssait Dean. Sam aussi. Il détestait que Dean fasse souffrir Jake.

Sam aurait du se haïr lui-même de laisser Jake avoir mal à cause d'un absent.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, Sammy. »

C'était récent. Le besoin de Jake était récent. Il fallait qu'il connaisse Sam. Sam savait pourquoi. Peut-être espérait-il combler les vides. Sam était vide. Jake ne remplissait que la moitié. Sam avait besoin de tant de choses qu'il n'oserait jamais demander. Jake s'imaginait peut-être qu'en réalisant les désirs que Sam n'avait pas formulés, il pourrait le retenir au moment voulu.

C'était le souhait le plus irréalisable de Jake.

Sam n'avait pas envie de penser à ça en ce dimanche après-midi.

Parfois, Sam voulait profiter de la douleur de Jake. Mais aujourd'hui ne faisait pas partie des jours où il voulait le briser.

Il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui où Sam voulait juste le faire sourire.

Pour satisfaire Jake, il y avait peu de choses à faire. Sam avait plus de facilité. Il se demandait comment Jake pouvait se satisfaire de ce que Sam lui donnait. C'était si peu. Sam faisait un geste et ça semblait être la plus belle des déclarations qu'il pouvait lui faire. Jake était un idiot. Jake était simple.

Sa simplicité rendait Sam heureux sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. »

La simplicité de Sam était rare mais elle consistait à faire plaisir à Jake.

« Je ne serais plus jamais cet homme. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir des trucs pareils. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé dans le passé a fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis ce que je suis maintenant. Peu importe où j'étais avant parce que quelque soit les villes dans lesquelles j'ai pu m'arrêter, peu à peu, je me rapprochais de toi. Je suis ici aujourd'hui parce que j'étais là-bas avant. Tu vois, tu sais déjà tout. »

Sam ne parlait jamais autant. Jake était le seul capable de lui arracher les mots exacts qui exprimaient ce qu'il pensait. Les sentiments injustes de Sam le guidaient. Parfois, ces sentiments étaient bons. Parfois, ces sentiments lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Parfois, Sam lui-même ne savait pas si les larmes qui lui manquaient étaient des larmes de joie ou de souffrance.

Jake le rendait incertain.

Sam aimait que Jake lui fasse perdre ses repères.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Les larmes de Jake étaient des perles. Les larmes de Jake étaient celles d'anges. Lorsque Jake le serrait dans ses bras lorsqu'il pleurait, ses ailes immaculées couvraient Sam. Sam était en sécurité. Sam était hors du monde. Sam était avalé par l'amour de Jake.

Jake était la plus belle chose que Sam ait connu jusqu'ici.

« Parce qu'un jour tu quitteras cette maison et que cet endroit sera seulement un fragment de ton passé, comme les autres endroits où tu es allé avant d'arriver ici... Tu diras la même chose à Dean. »

Parfois, Sam ne comprenait pas Jake. Parfois Sam était en colère d'être frustré de ne pas comprendre Jake. Parfois, il en voulait à Dean. Quand Sam ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne répondait pas. Il arrivait que cette réaction fasse plus de mal à Jake que les mots qu'il aurait pu dire. Son silence était une acception. Son silence était aussi un acquiescement. Sam lui donnait raison. Même lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

« Mais ça veut aussi dire que j'ai une victoire sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Lorsque tu retrouveras Dean, il ne saura pas qui tu es. Moi, je saurais tout de toi. »

Sam ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir à cette idée. Il en avait envie. Mais il en avait peur. Dean ne saurait rien de Sam. Tout comme Sam ne saurait rien de Dean. Pourquoi ça lui semblait aussi alarmant que réconfortant ? Sam vivait dans l'attente de Dean. Sam vivait dans l'appréhension de son retour. Parfois, le futur qu'il désirait lui faisait peur. Aucun futur n'était jamais comme on le souhaitait. Demain était incertain. Demain faisait peur.

Jake était tout ce qui l'aidait à croire en demain.

Parfois, Sam voulait connaître Jake.

« Et toi qui es-tu ? »

Le sourire de Jake était une caresse. La sincérité et la tendresse que Jake lui offrait était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour croire en demain. Sam ne savait rien de concret sur la vie de Jake. Savoir comment il réagissait avec lui était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Je suis… celui qui t'aime. »

Le baiser de Jake était toujours surprenant. Sam le laissait faire. Parfois, il y répondait. C'était malgré tout toujours une surprise que Jake l'embrasse de lui-même. Ca ne rendait ses lèvres que plus douces. Ca ne rendait le goût de sa langue que plus amer.

« Idiot. »

Jake était un imbécile. Jake était simple.

Sam sentait comme cette réponse lui plaisait. Il sentait que Jake le faisait sourire. Son corps réagissait pour Jake. Parfois, Sam le haïssait de le forcer à réagir. Mais parfois, Sam l'aimait pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Jake l'aimait et ça semblait être la meilleure façon pour Sam de savoir qui Jake était.

Mais ça ne rendrait les ailes de Jake que plus sombres et ses baisers que plus acres.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.W H O A R E Y O U

**.oO°Oo.**


	12. ECLIPSE

**Titre :**F R A G M E N T.

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** _**SPN**_ est à Eric Kripke. _**Devour**_ n'est pas à moi non plus. Seule l'idée que les deux sont liés est de moi. Inspiré des doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist de Seina Rin [IDEA].

**Genre :****Angst Romance** (Jam et Wincest)** Drama**

**Rating :**en cas de doute, je dirais **M, mais pas explicite.**

**Résumé **: Recueil de Oneshots. La première partie **JAKE** retranscrit des morceaux de la vie quotidienne de Sam après la mort de son frère, quand il vivait chez Jake. La seconde partie **DEAN** est basée sur la relation entre les frères Winchester, après Jake et après l'enfer. Sam attend son frère tandis que Dean ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui faire réaliser qu'il est revenu.

**NDA important :**

- **AU saison 4. **

- **Qui est Jake ?** C'est le personnage qu'interprète Jensen dans _**DEVOUR**_. C'est un antéchrist, qui a été élevé par les humains, il ne connaît pas sa vraie nature. Dans le film, sa mère démoniaque veut qu'il la rejoigne dans les ténèbres et pour le convaincre de partir avec elle, elle tue ses amis et ses parents adoptifs. Mais même en ayant perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à cette vie, il décide de rester humain. Pour le punir, elle le fait passer pour le meurtrier. Ici, les _fragments _de la vie que Sam a partagée avec Jake se passent avant le film. Mais lorsque Dean revient, Jake est enfermé dans un asile, les évènements dont est responsable le démon l'ayant fait perdre la raison.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

E C L I P S E.

**.oO°Oo.**

Il n'existait pas d'obscurité sans lumière. Il n'existait pas de lumière sans obscurité. L'une appelait l'autre. Depuis toujours et à jamais.

Jake était-il les ténèbres ou la lumière ?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les bras de Jake étaient l'endroit où Sam se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Le corps de Jake était le sanctuaire que Sam se haïssait le plus de souiller de sa présence. L'âme de Jake était l'entité la plus pure que Sam voudrait sauvegarder de sa saleté. L'amour de Jake était le souffle de vie le plus doux que Sam pourrait avaler. Si Sam pouvait dévorer Jake tout entier, il le ferait. Sam pourrait garder Jake en lui à jamais. Sam pourrait…

En aimant Jake, Sam découvrait qu'il pourrait être un homme meilleur.

Jake était sa petite parenthèse à l'univers. Jake aspirait le temps et l'espace et transformait la cruelle réalité en un songe réaliste mais qui les berçait avec tendresse. Sam souhaitait le garder à jamais. Même après le retour de son frère. Surtout après le retour de son frère. Au retour de Dean, Sam pourrait montrer à Jake à quel point il était capable d'amour. Sam pourrait prouver à Jake que rien au monde ne saurait être plus grand ou plus beau que la manière dont il l'aimerait. Sam avait ce désir. Le besoin de dire à Jake combien il voulait l'aimer devenait de plus en plus pressant. Le besoin de l'amour de Jake grandissait et avec lui le besoin de le toucher et de lui parler. Pour le moment, ça lui était interdit. L'amour était une faute abjecte de sa part. Jake savait que tant qu'il ne paierait pas sa dette envers l'univers, Sam ne se permettrait pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Tant que l'ordre naturel des choses ne serait pas rétabli, Jake resterait cette erreur de la nature qui renversait l'univers.

Jake était-il les ténèbres ou la lumière ?

Dans ses bras, la différence était difficile à établir. Sam pouvait se laisser envahir par les ténèbres de Jake ou au contraire se laisser purifier par l'éclat de Jake. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Sam se sentait en sécurité. C'était ici qu'il avait sa place. Chercher un endroit où Sam serait là où il devait être était la quête la plus pénible de sa vie. Trouver cet endroit était semblable à un aboutissement. Parfois. D'autres fois, c'était semblable à un sacrifice.

Peu importait si Jake était l'obscurité ou non parce que tout cela finirait un jour où l'autre.

« Sam... Je crois que ton téléphone sonne. »

Parfois, Jake avait cette façon de dire son nom. Les mots de Jake étaient tous dangereux et douloureux la plupart du temps mais ils sonnaient toujours agréablement à ses oreilles. Le seul qui n'était pas une souffrance était son nom. Sam avait appris les différentes manières que Jake avait de le prononcer. Parfois, Jake le disait sans y penser, dans un moment d'abandon où tout ce qui lui était possible d'articuler était son nom.

« _Sam_. »

Sam préférait celle-ci à toutes les autres. Il restait encore de son égoïste besoin de prendre ce que Jake avait à lui offrir. Ce devait être pour ça. Peut-être que Jake le savait. Peut-être que Jake trouvait amusant de lui donner ce plaisir. Sam n'était jamais sûr des raisons pour lesquelles Jake faisait ci ou ça, pourquoi il disait une chose plutôt qu'une autre. Inutile. Jake était juste Jake. Sam aimait la façon dont Jake était Jake.

Jake était-il les ténèbres ou la lumière ?

Sam avait trouvé l'équilibre. Jake n'était ni l'un ni l'autre à moins qu'il ne soit les deux. Jake était une éclipse. Evidemment. La lune cachait la lumière du soleil pour donner à voir un fabuleux spectacle, prouvant que même si parfois l'univers connaissait des contradictions, de ces contradictions pouvaient naître de magnifiques phénomènes. Comme les aurores boréales. La collision de deux entités invisibles. Jake était l'obscurité qui naissait de la lumière comme il était la lumière dessinant les ombres.

Jake était le conflit qui opposait ces deux entités dans un temps et un espace inconnus de l'univers.

« Sam... tu ne veux pas répondre qu'on puisse passer à la suite ?

- Mon téléphone n'a pas sonné depuis des mois.

- Ce n'est pas le mien… _ah_… Sam !

- Jake ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non… Continue. »

Sam se laissait plonger dans les ténèbres de Jake et aveugler par l'éclat qui émanait de lui. Sam était capable de faire perdre ses moyens à Jake. Jake était capable de lui donner envie de perdre les siens. Sam n'aurait pas du, mais au contact de Jake il se souvenait de l'intérêt d'avoir un corps. Pour Jake, ses mains retrouvaient un sens. Même si Sam avait toujours peur que Jake finisse par se rendre compte du sang qui les recouvrait. Peut-être que Jake en avait un petit peu conscience. Peut-être que Jake n'en avait rien à faire. Peut-être Jake se moquait-il d'être contaminé par cette souillure. Peut-être Sam se moquait-il de ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Dans les bras de Jake, Sam se sentait en sécurité.

« Sam, réponds. Ca fait dix minutes que ça dure. C'est peut-être important. »

Le portable de Sam n'avait pas sonné depuis très longtemps. Depuis que Bobby avait compris qu'il était inutile de l'appeler. Malgré ça, Sam le gardait dans la poche de son pantalon. Par habitude, rien de plus. A force, il oubliait qu'il l'avait sur lui. La raison pour laquelle Jake avait entendu le premier la sonnerie était parce que Sam avait complètement oubliée que c'était la sienne.

« Quoi ?

_- Sam ? C'est comme ça que tu réponds au téléphone ? »_

Bobby. Sam devait s'avouer un peu surpris qu'il l'appelle. Maintenant. Après tout ce temps. A ce moment précis. Sam se sentait d'une autre humeur. C'était plus qu'embarrassant d'être dans un tel état en ayant son père de substitut à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bobby. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis occupé. »

Sam vérifia qu'il était toujours en ligne après un trop long silence. Bobby ne savait pas comment lui parler. Sam commençait à être impatient. Jake aussi. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être dérangés. A une heure pareille, seul quelqu'un de malpoli appellerait, à moins que ce ne soit pour une urgence. Aux vues du silence de Bobby, Sam était forcé de constater que Bobby avait passé trop de temps à vivre comme un ermite…

_« Il est revenu, Sam. »_

Noir.

Tout autour était tout à coup devenu noir. Sam ne voyait plus rien. Sam n'entendait plus rien. Sam faisait face au néant.

Blanc.

Tout autour était tout à coup devenu clair. Sam avait qui était ce _**Il**_. Sam savait que Bobby parlait de cette personne que Sam avait cherchée depuis tout ce temps. Sam savait et savoir lui faisait mal et bien en même temps. Rien d'autre n'existait. Juste cette vérité qui libérait enfin l'âme de Sam enfermée jusqu'ici au plus profond de lui.

« Sam ? Qui c'est ? »

Quoi qu'il arrive, la lune ne ferait que refléter la lumière du soleil. Quoi qu'il arrive, la lune ne pourrait jamais retenir la lumière du soleil indéfiniment. Une éclipse n'était qu'une ombre sur le monde qu'on contemplait, comme une parenthèse dans le temps.

_« Hey… __**Sammy **__?»_

Une éclipse demeurait éphémère quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Jamais l'univers ne s'arrêtait. La nature savait corriger elle-même ses erreurs et bientôt l'univers ne serait plus à l'envers.

« …Dean ? »

A force de contempler la beauté de la lune s'imposant au soleil, il était facile de perdre la vue. Le soleil ne pouvait disparaître derrière un si petit astre et sa lumière atteignait toujours l'œil de celui qui aurait l'audace de l'oublier.

Dean était-il les ténèbres ou la lumière ?

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.E C L I P S E

**.oO°Oo.**


	13. CRASH

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

C R A S H.

**.oO°****Oo.**

La route était longue et interminable.

Sam n'avait pas trainé après le coup de fil de Dean. De son frère. Son frère revenu de l'enfer par un moyen inconnu mais…

Mais qui s'en souciait en cet instant ?

Sam avait fait son sac rapidement. Rapidement mais il n'avait pas quitté la chambre tout de suite après. Il ne savait plus pourquoi. Sam avait sauté dans la voiture. La Chevrolet Impala 67 qu'il n'avait pas conduit depuis des mois. Sam avait eu du mal à la démarrer. Sam était resté trop longtemps dans le garage où elle l'avait attendu tout ce temps. Lui.

**Dean**.

Elle n'attendait que Dean.

Sam ne savait pas pourquoi même cette pensée n'avait pas suffit à le décider à démarrer.

Sam était énervé. Sam était soulagé. Sam était triste. Sam était euphorique. Sam ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait tant de choses en même temps. Tant de sentiments si contradictoires. A force de refouler ses sentiments, Sam n'avait aucune idée de comment les hiérarchiser, les analyser ou… Sam ne savait pas comment les distinguer.

La route était longue te interminable.

Sam n'avait pas conduit depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais oublié le ronronnement du moteur, singulier et familier. C'était comme un bruit de fond. Là sans être là. Quelque chose d'autre s'y mêlait. Un autre bruit de fond. Dans la tête de Sam.

Sam se refusait simplement de se souvenir de ce qui le freinait.

**Dean.**

Il fallait que Sam pense à Dean. Maintenant. Maintenant et tous les jours qui suivraient. L'enfer avait dû être la pire épreuve qu'un homme puisse endurer. Sam s'était juré qu'il aiderait son frère à surpasser ça. Sam s'était juré qu'il lui donnerait la possibilité de ressentir à nouveau. La possibilité de vivre à nouveau. Ensemble, ils affronteraient le monde et ses cruautés. Sam passerait le reste de son existence à donner de sa personne pour son frère. Il lui devait bien ça. C'était la moindre des choses. Sam donnerait son âme pour son frère. C'était le prix à payer.

Jamais il n'aurait fini de purger sa peine.

Sam n'attendait que Dean.

Sam n'était vivant que pour lui. Sam n'était ici que pour lui. Sam conduisait cette voiture uniquement pour Dean. Il fallait que tout ce qu'il fasse soit pour Dean. C'était la seconde condition. Maintenant que Sam pouvait ressentir, il devait éprouver ces sentiments pour Dean. Peu important les désirs de Sam maintenant. Peu importait les raisons pour lesquelles Sam avait affreusement peur. Sam savait pourquoi. Il avait su pourquoi. Mais maintenant, dans cette voiture, en rejoignant son frère, Sam avait oublié.

Si Sam n'avait pas décidé d'oublier, il n'aurait jamais pu partir.

_Partir. _

Ca n'aurait pas dû être ce mot-là. Les mots étaient des mensonges et ils déformaient toutes les vérités les plus claires. Sam avait entendu ce mot avant de l'exécuter. Sam savait que ce mot signifiait énormément. Pour partir de quelque part, il faut avoir quelque chose à _laisser_. Quelque chose qu'on _abandonne_ juste un moment pour _revenir_ le retrouver plus tard. Partir signifiait qu'on pouvait _**revenir**_. C'est ainsi que quelqu'un avait murmuré ce mot avant que Sam ne l'exécute.

Sam ne pouvait juste pas y penser tant qu'il serait dans la voiture pour rejoindre Dean.

_Partir. _

Ca n'aurait pas dû être ce mot-là. Sam ne _partait_ pas. Sam ne _quittait_ rien. Sam n'avait aucune raison de _retourner_ où que ce soit. Sam _revenait_ à la vie. Sam _retournait_ vers la personne dont il avait besoin et qui avait besoin de lui. Sam rentrait chez lui. Dean. Son frère était son chez lui. Son frère était son but. Son frère était ces choses et tellement plus encore.

Sam n'attendait que Dean.

Dean était la seule raison valable d'attendre. Dean était le synonyme d'attendre. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Le reste du monde n'avait pour raison d'être que de rappeler à Sam qu'il était un monstre. Le reste du monde n'avait pour raison d'être que de rappeler à Sam qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être humain jusqu'à Dean. Maintenant que Dean était revenu, Sam devait arrêter d'attendre. Maintenant que Dean était revenu, Sam devait ressentir à nouveau. Pour Dean.

Sam n'attendait que Dean.

« **Dean**. »

Ce mot était le seul et unique mot qu'il aurait dû prononcer depuis ce jour où son frère avait été envoyé en enfer. Ce mot aurait dû être le seul au monde que Sam aurait dû vouloir prononcer. Sam aurait dû rester muet tout ce temps alors qu'il attendait. Il n'existait qu'une seule vérité en ce monde et c'était celle-ci. La vérité cachée derrière le nom de son frère. Maintenant que Sam le prononçait et que son propriétaire lui faisait face, ce mot avait plus de sens qu'aucun autre qu'il avait eu l'audace d'articuler depuis la mort de son frère.

Sam n'attendait que Dean.

« _Sammy…_ »

Ce mot était le seul et unique mot auquel il aurait dû donner sens depuis ce jour où son frère avait été envoyé en enfer. Ce mot aurait dû être le seul au monde que Sam aurait dû vouloir entendre. Sam aurait dû rester sourd tout ce temps alors qu'il attendait. Sam sentait la chaleur de son frère. Sam serrait Dean dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. De peur qu'il disparaisse. De peur que s'il le lâche, Dean retournerait en enfer. De peur que s'il cesse de le serrer contre lui, Sam oublierait pourquoi il était ici et pas… _ailleurs_.

Sam n'attendait que Dean.

Quelque chose clochait.

Sam ne pouvait juste pas y penser tant qu'il serait dans les bras de Dean.

L'univers n'était plus à l'envers. Toute chose trouvait sa place. Sam lui-même avait à nouveau le droit de vivre à la condition qu'il le fasse se rachetant pour son crime. L'univers savait si bien réparer ses erreurs. Tout finissait toujours par rentrer dans l'ordre des choses. Peu importait le temps que ça pouvait prendre, l'univers avait ses propres règles et il n'y avait aucun cas particulier. C'était ainsi que Dieu avait voulu le monde. Sam n'échappait à aucune règle. Sam se retrouvait à nouveau dans un cycle éternel. Dean était dans ses bras. Dean était dans les bras de Sam et Sam devait ressentir à quel point ce simple fait était miraculeux. Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète qu'il avait enfin atteint son objectif.

La route était longue et interminable.

Sam avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à destination. Quelque chose chantait en boucle dans sa tête. Des mots auxquels Sam avait osé donner du sens. Sam ne savait plus quand. Sam ne savait plus quoi. La seule et unique chose qu'il se permettait de penser était que ces mots n'auraient jamais dû être prononcés. Sam aurait dû être sourd pour ne jamais les entendre et celui qui avait eu la bêtise de les prononcer aurait dû être muet. Sam se refusait d'écouter. S'il écoutait ces paroles, Sam oublierait pourquoi il était ici et pas… _ailleurs_.

Sam réalisait qu'il attendait autre chose.

« Sammy… »

Sam se souvenait avoir entendu cette voix lui parler alors qu'il démarrait enfin la voiture. Sam se souvenait de cette intonation, ce désespoir que cet homme essayait de cacher. Sam ne devrait pas penser à ces mots alors que Dean était revenu. Sam ne devrait pas penser à qui que ce soit à part Dean. Pourtant cette voix, qui semblait curieusement être celle de Dean tout en étant différente, ne cessait de lui murmurer dans un coin de son esprit ces mots qu'il refoulait et tentait vainement d'oublier. Au moins pour le moment.

Long et interminable.

Dean était là, dans cette pièce. Si proche. Si proche et pourtant il semblait trop loin. Ou trop près. Sam ne savait pas. Peut-être que Dean était là mais que Sam était ailleurs. C'était peut-être cette voix dans un coin de son esprit qui l'empêchait d'être là. Peut-être que si Sam se décidait à écouter ce qu'elle disait, il pourrait revenir auprès de Dean. Dean serait là et Sam serait là. Finalement, tout serait parfait. Finalement, l'univers tournerait à l'endroit et il aurait payé sa dette. Ou bien… peut-être qu'il devrait attendre encore un peu. Si Sam attendait, il se sentirait mieux. Si Sam attendait, il n'aurait plus peur de répondre à cette voix dans un coin de son esprit.

Sam était incertain.

Sam n'était plus sûr de la raison, mais il savait que c'était devenu habituel. L'incertitude était devenue habituelle. Sam avait peur de se souvenir en quelle occasion il était devenu incertain.

_« Je t'aime, Sam._ »

Sam n'avait pas pu répondre.

Sam s'était juré qu'il le ferait une fois _rentré_.

_« Je t'aime, Sam. »_

Sam ne pouvait pas encore aimer. Mais à son retour, il noierait dans son amour cette personne qui avait bouleversé le monde par ces mots.

_« Je t'aime, Sam. »_

Sam n'aimerait plus jamais comme il aimait Jake.

Mais en sens inverse, la route était encore plus longue et interminable.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

.C R A S H

**.oO°****Oo.**


	14. RETURN

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

R E T U R N.

**.oO°Oo.**

Attendre.

On passe sa vie à attendre sans connaître la nature de l'objet que l'on attend.

Mais Sam savait ce qu'il attendait. Sam s'était répété le bon nom tout le long du trajet. Sam l'avait dit à haute voix dans la voiture. Sam avait eu envie de le hurler par la fenêtre. Sam avait éprouvé le besoin de l'appeler en rentrant dans cette maison qu'il avait quitté pendant un mois. Un mois. Qu'était-ce qu'un mois dans une vie ? Une éternité. Le temps était mesuré sans arrêt. Pourtant il restait maître de lui-même. Le temps n'avait que le temps comme maître et peu importait qu'on s'amuse à le mesurer ou à le découper en heures, en jours, en semaines, en mois, en année, en siècles… Le temps restait le temps. Même pour Sam. Le temps était une notion abstraite qui lui échappait. Les jours ou les nuits, quelle importance ? Sam les passerait tous et toutes courant après une chimère. Maintenant le monde n'était plus à l'envers.

Mais Sam était à l'envers.

Attendre.

Sam était assis sur cette chaise sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir chaque jour et chaque nuit. Ca avait duré quelques mois. Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins. Le temps n'était pas réellement quantifiable. Le temps était différent pour chaque être vivant. Sam avait la sensation que celui de la personne debout en face de lui était plus rapide que le sien. Sam avait l'impression que son temps s'était arrêté. L'univers continuait pourtant de tourner à l'endroit. Sam ne suivait tout simplement plus. Ca n'avait cependant rien d'étonnant puisque après tout son temps avait cessé de fonctionner le jour de la mort de son frère.

**Dean**.

Sam voulait éviter de penser à Dean tout de suite. Dean n'avait pas besoin d'être dans sa tête. Dean attendait son frère ailleurs. Sam était ici. Juste un moment. Un moment non-quantifiable et impossible à découper en période. Sam voulait simplement être ici. Dans cette ville. Dans cette maison. Avec cette personne.

Attendre.

Ce n'était pas rare que Sam attende. Sam avait passé une longue période sans son frère durant laquelle il attendait son retour. Sam avait passé cette longue période à attendre à petite dose. Sam attendait sans cesse. Sam attendait que la porte s'ouvre. Parfois Sam laissait sa porte ouverte dans l'espoir que l'attente prendrait plus rapidement fin. Sam attendait que son café soit prêt, exactement comme il l'aime, sur ce bureau auquel il était assis en ce moment même. Parfois Sam ne buvait pas seulement son café. Sam attendait que cette personne entre dans la pièce pour lui servir ce café. Parfois cette personne restait et lui offrait quelque chose que Sam ne pouvait pas avoir durant cette longue période d'attente.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam aime cette personne.

_« Je t'aime Sam. »_

Les mots de cette personne étaient toujours une aiguille de plus enfoncée dans le corps de Sam. Mais ceux que cet homme avait prononcé le jour de son départ avait annihilé la douleur que d'autres avait amenée. Sam s'était senti libéré. Aujourd'hui, Sam n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose. Il fallait simplement que les mots qu'il avait retenu le temps de cette longue période puissent enfin sortir.

Sam avait quelque chose à dire avant de partir.

Peut-être que Sam reviendrait. Peut-être que Sam aimerait revenir souvent à cet endroit hors du temps, hors de son monde, hors de l'univers. Avec cette personne qui n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde. Sam voulait revenir dans cet endroit pour cette personne. Ici, Sam était heureux.

**Dean.**

Ce mot lui revenait souvent à l'esprit depuis qu'il était revenu en ville. Le nom de son frère. Sam devait retourner vers Dean une fois qu'il aurait dit ce qu'il avait à dire à cette personne. Sam attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait. Sam savait attendre. Sam avait passé sa vie à attendre quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, Sam savait ce qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps.

**Ce n'était pas Dean. **

« Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »

Cette personne qui était debout en face de lui n'avait cessé de parler. Sam n'avait pas écouté. Il n'aimait pas écouter. Les mots étaient traîtres. Ceux-là étaient les plus douloureux qu'il n'entendrait jamais. Alors Sam avait essayé de rester sourd. Pourtant, Sam connaissait exactement la signification de cette cascade de phrases qui venait de déferler sur lui.

« Je passerais relire le dossier dans peu de temps. »

L'homme qui lui faisait face était un homme ordinaire. Un homme sans intérêt que personne ne voyait. Cet homme n'avait pas de nom. Le nom n'avait pas d'importance lorsque l'on exerçait une telle fonction. Cet homme représentait beaucoup de choses. Cet homme représentait beaucoup de gens. Il avait des devoirs. Il avait des obligations. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était ici. Dans cette maison. Avec Sam.

Attendre.

On passe sa vie à attendre sans connaître la nature de l'objet que l'on attend.

Mais Sam savait ce qu'il attendait.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les fédéraux s'intéressent à cette affaire. Le monstre qui a fait ça a été jugé la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam ne faisait déjà plus attention à cet homme sans nom en uniforme. Sam voulait rester seul. Sam voulait attendre tranquillement. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il est le courage de faire face à celui qu'il attendait. Après un temps, l'adjoint du shérif avait quitté la pièce. Sam était seul dans cette chambre qu'il avait occupée pendant des mois. Le temps dans cette pièce lui semblait trop long. Le temps s'étirait encore et encore si bien que Sam en était agacé. Lorsqu'il se trouva dans l'autre pièce, le temps sembla moins rude. Sam était depuis un temps allongé dans le lit, dans lequel il s'était souvent glissait jusqu'à un mois auparavant, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. L'odeur du lit l'assommait totalement. L'odeur des draps étaient exactement la même que le jour où Sam avait laissé cette maison. Exactement la même que le jour où cette personne lui avait dit ces mots auxquels Sam n'avait pas eu le droit de répondre. Comme ce jour-là, le téléphone ne cessait de sonner dans la poche de son pantalon. Sam ne s'était pas encore habitué à cette petite musique. Mais chaque fois qu'il l'entendait il voulait devenir sourd.

Sam s'était déjà demandé.

« Et si je n'avais pas répondu à cet appel cette nuit-là ? »

Personne ne lui répondrait jamais. Personne n'entendrait jamais cette question parce que Sam ne la poserait jamais à haute voix. Ca lui était interdit. Sam n'avait personne à qui parler de cette incertitude.

Incertitude.

Sam avait été incertain jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de son frère, à des miles d'ici.

« Quoi ? »

Sam finissait toujours par répondre. L'histoire ne cessait de se répéter encore et encore et jamais il ne cesserait de répéter les mêmes erreurs.

C'était son plus grand châtiment.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Sam ne voulait pas répondre. Sam n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Dean connaissait toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il était simplement comme cet homme qui avait sans cesse besoin de parler. Cet homme dont les mots se répétaient encore et encore et encore et encore…

Les mots de Jake étaient les seuls qui pouvaient toucher Sam après tout.

« Sammy, c'est…

- On en parle plus tard. Tu es là-bas ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Sam savait exactement où Dean pouvait être. Sam savait parce qu'il était celui qui lui avait demandé d'y aller. Sam préférait attendre ici. Sam était ce genre de personne. Sam aimait se voiler la face et s'inventer des monde tout blanc où tout était à sa place. Sam acceptait même de les salir lui-même. Sam avait toujours fait. Même quand ce monde était devenu réel à ses yeux, il savait que tout finirait par se répéter. Sam avait su tout ce temps que tout se terminerait ainsi.

Le sang de Dean était à peine sécher sur les mains de Sam.

Mais du sang frais les colorait à présent.

« J'arrive.

- Ca fait des heures que tu devrais déjà être ici… Tu es encore dans cette maison ? »

Sam n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cette question. Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui donne de réponse. Sam continuait d'attendre. Sam voulait attendre encore des milliers de… temps. Le temps n'était plus quantifiable et ne pouvait plus être découpé en périodes comme autrefois. Sam ne le pouvait plus en tout cas. Si jamais il le faisait, il devrait réaliser à quel point l'attente qu'il subissait était longue. Si longue. Sam attendait pourtant encore et ne cesserait d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez de courage.

Puis le temps était passé et la nuit était tombée. Sam finit par quitter le lit de cet homme qu'il attendait. Sam ne vérifia pas, mais il avait la certitude que les draps étaient maculés du sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

Sam attendait encore. Seulement, il fallait qu'il attende ailleurs. Là-bas. Là où Jake était enfermé.

Jake ne rentrerait plus.

**Attendre. **

On passe sa vie à attendre sans connaître la nature de l'objet que l'on attend.

Mais Sam savait ce qu'il attendait. Sam ne cesserait jamais de l'attendre.

Parfois, savoir ce que l'on attend ne rend pas cette attente plus supportable et n'y met pas un terme.

Peut-être que Sam avait compris ce qu'il attendait au moment où il avait compris que sa chance de l'obtenir était passée.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

.R E T U R N

**.oO°****Oo.**


	15. MILES AWAY

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

JAKE

M I L E S A W A Y.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sam n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. On lui avait appris à les éviter. Alors s'il s'y présentait ce n'était qu'en cas d'urgence et jamais sous son véritable nom. Sam détestait les hôpitaux parce que l'odeur y était infecte et le rendait malade. Il y avait perdu son père. Il vivait encore avec son ombre. Tant de choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites. Tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites. Juste parce qu'il avait sa fierté et qu'il haïssait l'homme par principe, par contradiction. Même s'il aimait le père par défaut. Sam avait failli perdre Dean plus d'une fois… avant qu'il ne vende son âme. Les hôpitaux étaient l'endroit où Sam se sentait le moins à l'aise et où il avait tendance à être nerveux. A cause de tout ce qui s'y rattachait.

Malgré son dégoût pour les hôpitaux, Sam était ici.

Sam n'y avait pas sa place. Sam n'avait rien à faire ici. Il était là mais il n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait l'expliquer. Parfois la réalité était difficile. Sam ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Surtout si cette vérité était la seule qui pouvait aujourd'hui le briser.

Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

« M. Wesson ? »

Sam acquiesça sans y penser. L'infirmière lui faisait signe de le suivre mais l'hésitation le gagnait. La peur l'envahissait. Sam n'aurait pas du avoir peur. Sam n'aurait pas du être aussi faible. Sa lâcheté n'aurait pas du être aussi évidente même pour lui.

Il savait ce qui le rendait comme ça mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Sam obéit. Penser était difficile. Penser était dangereux. Sam agissait avant de penser à le faire. Vider son esprit était difficile et le couloir interminable tandis que Sam essayait de ne pas réfléchir à la raison de sa venue. Au lieu de ça, il pensait à ce qu'il devait acheter au supermarché. Il pensait aux livres qu'il avait oublié de rendre à la bibliothèque.

« Il était très agité, les infirmiers ont été obligés de lui donner quelque chose. »

Sam aurait préféré ne pas entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire mais le silence du couloir était trop assourdissant pour qu'il puisse passer à côté. Sam acquiesça sans y penser. L'infirmière désigna un coin de la salle. Beaucoup de personnes étaient dans cette salle. Sam les détailla un par un avant d'avancer vers ce petit coin reculé. La salle était grande. Elle devait être très grande parce qu'il lui fallu très longtemps avant d'atteindre ce coin.

« Sam. »

Sam avait envie de se boucher les oreilles. Sam avait envie de hurler pour couvrir ce tout petit son qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Jake.

Jake était un garçon gentil. Jake était un garçon fait d'amour. Jake était idiot. Jake était magnifique. Jake était simple.

Jake était perdu.

Le sang de Dean et la malédiction de Sam s'étaient répandus en lui comme un cancer.

« Tu viens me chercher Sam ? »

Sam ne répondait pas. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Sam ne voulait pas le faire. Jake n'avait pas besoin qu'il le fasse. Jake savait. Parfois, Sam se disait que Jake en savait même plus que lui.

« Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

- Sam ?

- Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Sam…

- Je t'ai apporté un livre.

- Comment va maman ?

- …

- Je suis désolé.

- …

- Ce matin je n'étais pas à la maison pour te faire des pancakes.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- J'aimerais qu'on aille dans le jardin.

- Pas aujourd'hui, Jake.

- Sam…

- …Je t'ai ramené un livre de légendes.

- Sam…

- Jake.

- Sammy ?

- … »

Les mots étaient dérisoires. Les mensonges n'étaient pas pour eux. Alors il ne leur restait que le silence. Sam ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il avait déjà trop parlé pour ne rien dire. Tout pour ne pas y penser. Tout pour oublier. Tout pour que Jake ne se souvienne pas non plus.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer. Ici la nourriture a un goût amer.

- …

- Depuis quelques temps, tout ce que je mange a le même goût désagréable.

- …

- Embrasse-moi. »

Sam ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de goûter Jake. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Jake ne pleurait pas. Jake ne pleurerait plus. Les larmes de Jake n'étaient plus pures. Il n'y avait plus d'innocence dans ses larmes et plus aucune lueur dans son regard.

Tout ce que Sam voyait était du sang. Tout ce que Sam sentait était du sang. Tout ce que Sam pourrait goûter de Jake était du sang.

Jake empestait le sang.

« Tu ne veux pas ?

- Pas maintenant.

- Ce soir ?

- Tu ne rentreras pas ce soir.

- Sam…

- Tais-toi. »

Jake obéissait. Sam apprécia ce court répit. Le silence était leur allié.

Mais avec Jake dans cet état, il était éphémère.

« Comment va maman ? Ca fait des jours que je ne suis pas allé la voir à la clinique. »

Sam ne pouvait pas répondre. Sam ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Tais-toi. »

Jake obéissait. Jake pouvait faire ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qu'il devait le faire. Les médicaments qu'on lui donnait étaient puissants. Ils pouvaient assommer un éléphant. Les infirmiers lui en donnaient trop. Ils avaient peur. Tout le monde avait peur de Jake. Sam était le seul qui ne tremblait pas devant Jake.

Sam était tout ce qui restait à Jake.

« Sammy…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- C'est comme ça que tu aimes que mon autre moi t'appelle.

- Tu n'es pas Dean.

- …

- Jake…

- Pleure pour moi, Sam. »

La voix de Jake était soudainement aussi puissante qu'elle l'avait été un jour. Son pouvoir était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les mots de Jake faisaient mal. Les mots de Jake étaient le seul pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur Sam. Sam avait tous les pouvoirs. Sam n'était faible que lorsque Jake parlait.

Sam ne voulait que faire plaisir à Jake.

Silence.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Sam ?

- Parce que tu ne peux plus le faire, Jake.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Sam ?

- Pourquoi tu ne pleures plus, Jake ? Pourquoi ? C'est injuste.

- …

- Jake…

- Dis mon nom.

- Jake.

- Dis le encore.

- Jake.

- Encore.

- Jake. Jake. Jake. »

La gorge de Sam se bloqua. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Ses mots étaient douleur. La voix de Jake était forte. Parfois, Jake était lucide. Parfois, Jake pouvait comprendre ce que Sam éprouvait.

Parfois Jake le détestait de le comprendre.

« A demain. »

Jake lui souriait. Ca n'était en rien comparable à son sourire habituel. Mais ça suffisait. Sam était comblé. Pour un temps.

« Non, Jake.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- …Oui.

- Tu vas partir ?

- …Oui. »

En réalité, Sam aurait pu ne pas répondre. Mais s'il était resté silencieux, Jake aurait eu encore plus mal.

« Jake.

- Tais-toi. »

Sam laissa passer quelques minutes.

Jake oublierait.

« Demain matin je te ferais des pancakes. Meilleurs que d'habitude.

- Jake…

- Est-ce que tu aimes mes pancakes ?

- Oui.

- Ce sont les meilleurs que tu as jamais mangé, avoue-le.

- Non.

- …

- Je les aime parce que c'est toi qui les prépares tous les matins. »

Silence.

« Sam… Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

- Parce que tes pancakes me manqueront.

- Ceux de la cafétéria ont un goût de métal. »

Sam avait quitté sa chaise. Il serrait Jake dans ses bras. Sam serrait Jake si fort qu'il pourrait l'avaler. Il aurait voulu avoir des ailes lui aussi. Il aurait voulu pouvoir protéger Jake du monde. Il aurait voulu lui donner la force de faire face à la réalité.

« Ils sont tous morts Sam… Je les ai tués.

- Non, Jake. C'était un monstre. Je l'ai tué, il ne reviendra plus.

- Ils disent que c'est moi. Ils disent que je suis un monstre… Tu vas me tuer, Sam ?

- Non, Jake. Toi, tu es un ange.

- …Du sang…

- Quoi ?

- Il y a du sang sur mes mains et dans ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

- …

- Embrasse-moi, Sam. Il partira si tu m'embrasses.

- Non, Jake.

- Pourquoi ?

- Moi aussi j'ai du sang sur les mains et dans la bouche.

- Je m'en moque. Embrasse-moi. »

Sam se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres laissaient sur les siennes une saveur salées. Un goût acre. Parfois, Jake avait ce goût-là dans la bouche.

« Sam, tu viendras me chercher demain ? »

Sam ne répondrait pas.

Ca faisait mal.

Le sang des parents de Jake était dans sa bouche et Sam se devait de l'avaler.

C'était sa malédiction qui les avait tués.

« Pleure pour moi. »

Sam pleurait.

Sam avait le droit maintenant. Dean était revenu.

Mais il était trop tard.

Jake regardait par la fenêtre. Jake ne le regardait plus. Jake ne pouvait pas voir les larmes de Sam. Pas vraiment.

« Jake ?

- …

- A quoi tu penses, Jake ?

- …

- Jake ?

- J'attends Sam.

- …Je suis là.

- Il n'a rien promis, il ne le fait jamais… Mais je sais qu'il sera à la maison ce soir. Il revient toujours.

- Je suis juste là, Jake. Regarde-moi. »

Sam l'embrassa. Il goûtait ses propres larmes sur la langue de Jake. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il vit le regard vide de Jake. Il vit le sourire de Jake. Mais Jake ne le voyait plus. Il n'était plus ici.

« Jake… Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? »

Sam pleurait.

Sam pleurait parce qu'il le pouvait.

Sam pleurait parce que Jake lui avait demandé.

Mais il n'y avait personne pour avaler ses larmes.

Jake n'était plus là.

Sam ne lui avait jamais dit…

Sam n'avait jamais dit à Jake de quoi étaient faits ses sentiments injustes…

« Je t'aime tellement, Jake. »

Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre.

Sam détestait les hôpitaux.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.M I L E S A W A Y

**.oO°Oo.**


	16. SANCTUARY

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

SAM

S A N C T U A R Y.

**.oO°Oo.**

Toute sa vie, Sam n'avait su faire qu'une seule chose.

Les mots laissaient des cicatrices. Sam ne pouvait plus les supporter. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de les utiliser. Pour un temps. Il avait décidé qu'il arrêterait d'écouter. Pour un temps. Le temps était traître, mais jamais autant que les mots. Sam n'en avait pas besoin, il comprenait très bien les choses sans qu'on les lui dise. Sam n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi Dean lui avait ramené ce sac en papier. Jake lui en avait ramené un aussi une fois, pleins de beignets. Sam n'avait pas besoin de savoir à qui appartenait les vêtements qu'il contenait. Jake lui avait ramené ses vêtements un millier de fois après les lui avoir lavés. Sam avait simplement besoin des faits. D'une succession de faits menant tous à la même conclusion. Les mots laissaient des cicatrices. Mais peut-être permettaient-ils de s'habituer à la douleur. Peut-être que les mots rendaient la souffrance de cette conclusion moins fulgurante. Sam aurait voulu le savoir avant. Sam aurait voulu ignorer tout ce qu'il savait. Sam savait trop de choses. Sam comprenait trop de choses.

Sam s'était allongé dans ce lit.

Sam ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Il savait seulement qu'il était très fatigué. Sam voulait dormir. Dormir et ne plus ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être qu'il oublierait pourquoi il avait mal. Il avait déjà oublié. Il avait déjà réussi à la seconde où la réalité l'avait frappé. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Jake lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Dean n'était plus là. Peut-être que Dean lui avait dit la même chose. Que Jake n'était plus là. Peut-être que Dean était celui qui parlait. Peut-être Jake était celui qui parlait. Sam ne savait pas. Sam ne savait plus. Il était inutile de savoir. Pour l'instant. Personne ne lui en voudrait s'il ignorait cette vérité-là. Personne. Pour un temps. Sam s'en moquait. Sam avait toujours agi pour lui-même. Pourquoi devrait-il changer ? Pas maintenant. Sam devait dormir d'abord. Sam devait rester allongé d'abord. Sam devait oublier que Dean était parti. Sam devait oublier que Jake était parti. Qui de Dean ou de Jake était dans la pièce ? Sam s'en moquait. Peu importe lequel l'avait quitté. Peu importe si Dean avait mieux à faire. Peu importe si Jake ne l'aimait plus. Sam pourrait faire face. Maintenant que l'univers était à nouveau à l'endroit. Sam pourrait faire ça. Accepter. Sam avait entendu ce mot de la bouche de Jake. Ou peut-être était-ce Dean qui avait articulé ces mots. Etait-ce ce matin ? Etait-ce un autre matin ? La neige était-elle tombée ? L'été était-il arrivé ? Sam devait-il aller à la bibliothèque ? Sam devait-il aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise ? Sam ne savait plus s'il avait déjà ouvert la porte. Elle devait être ouverte pour que Jake entre. Mais Dean était parti tout à l'heure. Peut-être avait-il fermé la porte.

Sam ne savait plus rien. Ca y est, il avait tout oublié. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir. A son réveil tout serait comme avant.

« Hey, Sammy ?

- ...

- Sammy !

- …Quoi ?

- T'es une vraie chiffe molle, Sammy, tu sais ça ? Lève-toi !

- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

- Heureusement que je suis un frère génial : tu sens cette bonne odeur de café ?

- Hum… Dégage ! Je me lève dans cinq minutes.

- Un vrai petit rayon de soleil…

- Sshh…

- Sammy ?

- Hum ?

- Tu baves. »

Sam ne savait plus rien. Ca y est, il avait tout oublié. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir. A son réveil tout serait comme avant.

« Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Tu t'es endormi en lisant.

- Ah.

- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas sur le lit ?

- Je ne dors jamais.

- C'est ça. Tu veux du café ?

- Hum.

- Sam ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as une jolie marque sur la joue. »

Sam ne savait plus rien. Ca y est, il avait tout oublié. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir. A son réveil tout serait comme avant.

« Sammy ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait dix minutes que je t'ai dit de te lever. On doit quitter la ville le plus vite possible.

- Hum.

- Je rêve ! Sammy, lève-toi tout de suite avant que je décide de te laisser ici.

- Arrête de crier, je me lève, voilà !

- Sammy ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ce n'est pas moi qui te fais cet effet. »

Sam ne savait plus rien. Ca y est, il avait tout oublié. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir. A son réveil tout serait comme avant.

« Sam ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller à la bibliothèque tôt ce matin.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 10h passé. Tu veux que j'aille te préparer tes pancakes ?

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si tu sors du lit, il fera froid.

- Il faudra bien que je me lève pour aller en cours.

- Si je suis dans ce lit, ce n'est pas pour avoir froid.

- Parfois, t'es vraiment un gosse.

- Hum…

- Sam ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime. »

Sam ne savait plus rien. Ca y est, il avait tout oublié. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir. A son réveil tout serait comme avant.

« Sam.

- …

- Sammy ?

- Hum ?

- Il faut… c'est aujourd'hui.

- Je sais.

- Il est tard, tu… tu ne crois que…

- Je sais.

- Ok. Je t'attends en bas.

- Hum.

- Sammy ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé. »

Sam ne savait plus rien. Ca y est, il avait tout oublié. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir. A son réveil tout serait comme avant.

Toute sa vie, Sam n'avait su faire qu'une seule chose.

« Sam ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je te répondrais demain.

- Demain, tu ne seras peut-être plus là.

- Demain, tu seras toujours là.

- Sammy ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je te répondrais demain.

- Je te pose la question maintenant.

- Je te donne cette réponse maintenant. »

Toute sa vie, Sam n'avait su faire qu'une seule chose.

« Dean ?

- Quoi ?

- Laisse la porte ouverte.

- Jake ?

- Oui ?

- Aujourd'hui, tu m'aimes encore ?

- Encore plus que ça.

- Et demain, tu…

- Demain et l'éternité qui suivra, oui. »

Sam était allongé sur ce lit qui avait la même odeur que la nuit où il avait dû quitter cette maison. La même odeur que les nuits précédentes. Il semblait encore une fois que ce lit ne connaisse pas le temps. Le temps qui passait cruellement, peu importe le genre de répit que Sam pouvait lui demander. Ce lit était le seul endroit où Sam y avait le droit. A ce répit. A ce sanctuaire. Ce lit était le seul endroit où il pourrait encore dormir. Il voulait dormir. Il voulait dormir et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Dans ses rêves, il était hors du temps. Le temps ne l'atteignait pas dans ses rêves. L'univers ne le bousculait pas dans ses rêves. Sam pouvait rêver. Dans ses rêves, Sam n'avait pas quitté cette ville. Dans ses rêves, Sam n'avait pas quitté cette maison. Dans ses rêves, Sam n'avait pas quitté Jake. Dans ses rêves, Dean n'avait même pas quitté Sam.

Les rêves de Sam étaient chaleureusement blottit dans ces bras.

« Tu dors ? »

Sam n'avait rien à répondre.

« Tu dors beaucoup en ce moment. »

La voix de Jake le berçait et aujourd'hui c'était suffisant.

« Il est tard, tu ne veux pas te lever ? »

Aujourd'hui, ça suffirait.

« Tu as froid ? »

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait se permettre de se pas répondre. Comme hier et le jour d'avant. Mais demain, il y penserait. Demain, Sam finirait par écouter. Demain, Sam finirait par répondre.

« Je vais… dormir dans l'autre pièce. Si jamais tu… »

Sam ne voulait pas qu'il quitte la pièce. Sam voulait qu'il reste. Sam le retenait par un pan de sa chemise. La chaleur de son corps s'installait sur les draps à ses côtés et Sam cherchait à capturer cette présence.

**Jake.**

Toute sa vie, Sam n'avait su faire qu'une seule chose.

Fuir.

Sam ne savait plus rien. Ca y est, il avait tout oublié. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir.

« Sam ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Encore plus que ça.

- Et demain ? Tu m'aimeras encore demain ?

- Demain et l'éternité qui suivra. »

A son réveil tout serait comme avant.

« Sammy ?

- C'est Sam. »

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

SAM

.S A N C T U A R Y

**.oO°Oo.**


	17. ESCAPE

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

DEAN

E S C A P E.

**.oO°Oo.**

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

Dean était assis au bord du lit. Il suffirait de le secouer un peu. De dire son nom en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Comme Dean le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Dean pourrait. Dean l'avait déjà fait. Ca ne fonctionnait plus. Sam dormait trop profondément. Sam ne voulait pas se réveiller. Depuis la mort de cet homme, Sam ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir. Sam rattrapait les heures de sommeil qu'il avait échangé contre l'espoir de ramener son frère. Alors Dean ne le réveillerait pas. Même si Dean mourrait d'envie de le sortir de ses fantasmes, il ne l'obligerait pas à se lever.

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

Dean était assis au bord de ce lit. Ce lit dans lequel Sam se plongeait. Le lit dans lequel Sam se noyait. Le lit qui emportait Sam. Ce n'était pas la chambre de Sam. C'était celle de cet homme. Les souvenirs étaient partout. Des souvenirs où ni Dean ni Sam n'avaient leur place. Jake était une erreur de la nature. Mais Dean et Sam en étaient des plus monstrueuses. Jake n'aurait jamais dû exister. Mais Dean et Sam n'auraient jamais dû croiser son chemin. Tous deux auraient dû mourir il y a longtemps. Tous deux n'auraient jamais dû venir dans cette ville. Dans cette maison. Dean avait énormément de compassion pour Jake. Dean se sentait responsable. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Dean n'était pas mort. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Dean n'avait pas fait ce pacte. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Sam n'était pas mort. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si leur père ne s'était pas sacrifié pour lui en lui laissant le poids le plus difficile à porter sur les épaules. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Dean n'était pas mort. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Azazel n'avait pas tué Jessica. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si Dean n'était pas venu trouver Sammy à Stanford. Sammy avait été heureux à Stanford. Avec Jessica. Sans lui.

Dean était une erreur de la nature encore plus méprisable que Jake avait pu l'être.

Pourtant, Dean était encore ici quand Jake s'était donné la mort. Dean n'avait pas eu ce courage. Dean n'avait pas eu le luxe de choisir. Dean éprouvait de la sympathie pour Jake. Dean remerciait Jake. Sans Jake, Sam n'aurait pas eu de nid douillet et se serait laissé bercer par les ténèbres. Dean éprouvait de la jalousie envers Jake. Dean détestait Jake. Avec Jake, Sam s'était révélé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec son frère. Dean éprouvait de la haine pour Jake. Dean maudissait Jake. A cause de Jake, Sam avait connu une nouvelle fois la douleur de perdre quelqu'un. La douleur de perdre une autre « Dean ». Dean n'avait pas vu cette douleur, il l'avait juste sentie. Sam cachait la peine. Ou peut-être que Sam ne savait plus ce qu'était la peine. Peut-être Sam n'acceptait-il pas la réalité.

Peut-être que Sam ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Dean était terrifié. Mais Dean ne réveillerait pas Sammy. Même si Dean mourrait du besoin de le sortir de ses fantasmes, il s'obligerait à rester passif. Dean s'obligerait à accepter lui-même la réalité de Sam alors que Sam avait avalé la réalité de Jake.

Sam rejoindrait-il la réalité de Dean ?

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

Un jour, Dean le ramènerait.

« Sammy ? »

Parfois, Dean ne pouvait pas attendre. Parfois, Dean avait trop peur pour ne rien dire. Parfois, Dean avait trop peur pour ne rien faire.

Un jour, Dean rendrait les armes face à cette terreur.

« Sam ?

- Hum ? »

Il n'était pas rare que Sam ouvre un œil. Il n'était pas rare que Sam cherche son contact. Il n'était pas rare que Sam lui dise des mots qui n'avaient de sens que celui que Jake voudrait bien leur donner. Dean n'était jamais là au réveil de Sam. Sam n'était jamais avec Dean lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux. Jake était la seule personne qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Sa présence était si palpable qu'elle étouffait Dean. Mais Dean accepterait cette condition. Juste un moment. Juste le temps que Sam accepte la réalité de Dean. Juste le temps que Sam se réveille vraiment.

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

« Lève-toi, s'il te plaît.

- J'ai froid.

- Lève-toi et habille-toi alors.

- Je suis très bien comme ça.

- Sam, ça fait trop longtemps que tu restes allongé dans ce lit. Tu… Tu ne veux pas te réveiller ?

- Si tu restes avec moi.

- Je ne vais nulle part Sammy.

- C'est Sam.

- Je n'irais nulle part, Sam.

- Si tu demain tu es encore là… Ca voudra dire que tu m'aimeras toujours ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? »

Il n'était pas rare que Sam lève les yeux vers Dean. Ce n'était pas Dean qu'il voyait. Dean le savait. Dean l'acceptait. Jusqu'à ce que Sam accepte sa réalité. Parfois, quand Sam regardait Dean, quand il regardait Jake, il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard. Sam n'avait jamais regardé Dean comme ça. Personne n'avait jamais regardé Dean comme ça. Lorsque Sam le regardait, Dean était aussi invisible qu'aveuglant. Sam ne le voyait pas. Sam était ébloui. Dean était juste immobile sous le regard de Sam. Dean était juste pétrifié sous l'attention de Sam. Sam ne le voyait pas. Pourtant il le rendait plus réel que jamais. Sous le regard de Sam, Jake devait être un Dieu. Sous le regard de Sam, Dean devait être Jake.

Dean deviendrait-il à son tour un dieu pour son frère ?

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

Même si maintenant, il restait dans ses rêves.

« Sammy ? »

Il n'était pas rare que Sam dise des choses que Dean ne voulait pas entendre. Des choses que Dean n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Il arrivait fréquemment que Dean réveille son frère. Il arrivait fréquemment que Sam reste silencieux, même après avoir ouvert les yeux.

« Sam ? »

Il arrivait fréquemment que Sam parle à cet autre qui lui ressemblait tant. Que Sam parle à cet autre qu'il attendait encore malgré les semaines.

« Pleure pour moi.

- Quoi ?

- Pleure pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. »

Dean ravalait tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir quand Sam parlait de l'autre lui. Dean les ravalait et il les enterrait. Dean ne pleurerait jamais pour un autre. Dean ne pouvait même plus pleurer pour lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que Sam se réveille, il ne laisserait plus rien l'atteindre.

« Pourquoi tu attends encore ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

- Je dois ramener mon frère. Dean est tout ce que j'ai. Dean est mon frère. Dean… Dean me manque.

- Je suis juste là, Sammy.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus comme ça… »

Il n'était pas rare que Sam se redresse sur le matelas et pose son front contre son épaule. Il n'était pas rare que Sam s'endorme sur son épaule en l'appelant. Dean ne savait jamais qui Sam attendait ou quel était le nom qu'il murmurait dans un demi-songe. Sam disait Jake. Sam disait Dean. Sam ne savait pas lui-même qui il attendait. Dean se demandait si Sam choisirait un jour. Dean se demandait si Sam se réveillerait lorsqu'il aurait choisi. Dean en était terrifié. Sam choisirait-il Dean ? Sammy choisirait-il Jake ?

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

Ce jour-là, Dean serait là.

« Sam ?

- Dean. »

Les bras de Sam étaient la seule chose qui rendait Dean réel dans cet univers à l'envers et hors du temps. Dean se sentait comme un Dieu. Dean se sentait comme le frère de Sammy. Dean était là. Dean était revenu. Dean réalisait vraiment qu'il était revenu des enfers seulement maintenant. Dans les bras de son petit frère. Les petites choses faisaient toute la différence. L'odeur de Sam n'avait jamais était aussi délicieuse. Toucher Sam n'avait jamais été aussi réconfortant. Dean avait envie de pleurer. Dean ne pleurerait pas. Sam était revenu mais il n'était pas l'heure de pleurer.

« Je suis rentré »

Sam le serrait plus fort. Sam était là. Sam le voyait. Dans le regard de Sam, il y avait Dean.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ?

- Trop longtemps. Tu veux un café ?

- Je… D'accord. »

Sam buvait son café dans la cuisine. Sam observait Dean comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois depuis le retour de l'enfer. Sam le fixait comme s'il n'était pas sûr de faire la différence entre vrai et faux, réalité et rêve.

« J'ai rêvé de toi.

- Ah oui ? Quel genre de rêve ?

- Je ne sais plus trop. »

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

Ce jour-là, Jake serait là.

« Est-ce que…

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me faire des pancakes ?

- Euh… Tout ce que tu veux, Sammy. »

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

« Un problème avec les pancakes ?

- Ils ont un goût… différent. »

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

Jusque-là, Dean accepterait la punition que Sam lui imposait.

« Je t'en ferais des meilleurs demain. »

Sammy sourit. Un sourire que Dean ne lui connaissait pas. Encore plus émouvant que le regard qu'il adressait à l'_autre_.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Sammy. »

Ca semblait être une bénédiction.

**Tout**.

Un jour, Dean le ramènerait.

Un jour, Sam se réveillerait.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Dean accepterait la réalité de Jake.

« C'est Sam. »

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.E S C A P E

**.oO°Oo.**


	18. BED SHAPE

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

DEAN

B E D S H A P E.

**.oO°Oo.**

Jake avait-il lui aussi été écrasé par le poids de son existence ?

Il n'était pas rare que Dean se pose la question. Depuis le suicide de Jake, Dean sentait que tout ce qui pouvait exister dans l'esprit de son frère était une ombre. Une ombre des plus noires traînant un boulet de ténèbres qui laissait un sillon obscur sur son passage. Dean se demandait si ce sillon finirait par creuser une tranchée à force de répétitions. Une tranchée sous une pluie d'encre. Une encre qui, au contact de l'argile de la terre, se peindrait de rouge. La tranchée se remplirait peu à peu de carmin. Au contact du sang d'Abel, l'eau bénite par le ciel serait maudite pour noyer Caïn dans un fleuve de ténèbres écarlates. L'ombre de Jake était si épaisse que Dean la sentait sur lui. Aveuglante. Lourde. Etouffante. Dean se demandait s'il ne jouait finalement pas le rôle d'Abel, celui responsable de la misère de son frère. Dean se demandait si Sam avait été submergé par son sang, qu'il l'avait bu goulument pour ne pas s'y noyer. Dean se demandait si Jake l'y avait aidé. Dean se demandait s'il ne méritait pas finalement que cette ombre l'éclipse totalement du regard de Sam car il avait contribué à sa disparition.

Jake avait-il lui aussi été écrasé par le poids de son existence ?

Dean acceptait que Jake pèse sur ses épaules comme il pouvait peser sur celles de Sam. Dean admettait être responsable de la malédiction de son frère et que celle-ci avait détruit un être… Un être qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Pourtant, Dean était obligé de reconnaître son existence. Pourtant, Dean n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'avouer sa propre anomalie. Sa propre abomination. Sa présence contre nature. Lui aussi n'aurait jamais dû être_ ici, maintenant_. Mais Dean était là. Ici. Maintenant. Jake avait été touché par l'ordre naturel des choses. Il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un dans la vie de Sam. Sam n'aurait jamais pu avoir Jake et Dean dans un même temps. Sam n'aurait jamais pu avoir Jake et Dean dans un même univers. Sam n'aurait jamais pu avoir Jake et Dean au prix d'un seul amour à offrir.

Il arrivait que Dean en soit terrifié.

L'amour de Sam pour Jake était tellement plus grand que l'amour de Sam pour Dean. Cet amour qui ne toucherait jamais le cœur de Jake était d'une abomination encore plus flagrante que l'existence même de cet homme. Cet amour n'avait pu être révélé que lorsque Dean avait retrouvé la place inappropriée qu'il occupait jadis dans l'univers. Si Dean n'était jamais revenu, Sam n'aurait jamais aimé Jake à ce point. Dean en était certain : Sam n'avait aimé Jake que parce qu'il avait aimé son frère. Mais une fois la présence de son frère revenue et cet amour restitué à la bonne personne…

Il n'avait plus resté que l'amour de Sam pour Jake.

Jake avait-il lui aussi été écrasé par le poids de son existence ?

Il n'était pas rare que Dean se pose ces questions. Depuis le suicide de Jake, Dean sentait que tout ce qui pouvait exister dans le cœur de son frère était une ombre. Une ombre tachée de rouge. Une ombre tachée de sang. Le sang que Dean et Sam avait fait coulé sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, par l'intermédiaire du désespoir d'un tiers. Cette ombre recouvrait avec tendresse la totalité de ce qui restait d'humain en Sam. Parfois, Dean pensait que cette tache sur l'âme de son frère finirait par le rendre fou. Si Sam devenait fou, Dean le deviendrait également.

Il arrivait que Dean en soit terrifié.

Après une chasse, ils revenaient au motel. Sam s'asseyait au bord de son lit et Dean allait prendre une douche. Tous deux étaient sales de ce mal qu'ils combattaient mais Sam ne demandait jamais à être le premier à s'en débarrasser. Dean ne lui proposait jamais de se laver avant lui. Aucun d'eux ne voulait changer cet ordre et chacun avait des raisons pour que ça ne change jamais. Dean aimait penser que Sam savait qu'il ne supportait plus d'être aussi sale physiquement que pouvait l'être son âme. Dean aimait croire que Sam comprenait que son frère ne pouvait rester sans rien faire plus de dix minutes sans penser à l'enfer et à quel point il était sale de l'intérieur. Dean aimait espérer que Sam avait conscience de la peur de son frère de s'habituer à cette saleté.

La vérité était peut-être toute autre, à savoir que Sam ne s'intéressait nullement à sa santé morale mais plutôt aux temps que lui-même pourrait passer recouvert de ce mal. Quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Ce qui expliquait l'empressement de Dean à se laver et s'habiller. Dean avait toujours cette peur bien encrée que Sam retourne se perdre dans ses rêves et que cette fois, il n'en revienne pas. Ce soir encore était comme les autres fois depuis le réveil de Sam. Dean tardait à s'endormir. Parce qu'il avait peur des cauchemars et des souvenirs. Parce qu'il avait peur que Sam s'en aille ou fasse une bêtise.

Dean était plongé dans une crainte perpétuelle.

Jake avait-il lui aussi connu cette terreur au quotidien ?

Il n'était pas rare que Dean se pose la question. Ce soir plus que les autres soirs, elle ricochait dans son esprit sur chaque geste qu'entreprenait son frère. Dean avait été surpris en sentant un courant d'air s'engouffrer sous sa couverture. Dean avait été paniqué en sentant cette fraicheur comblée par la faible chaleur du corps de Sam. Dean avait été incroyablement apaisé en sentant le souffle régulier de Sam sur sa joue. La pénombre l'empêchait de discerner correctement le visage de son frère, mais il n'en éprouvait pas l'utilité. Le sentiment qui s'emparait de lui était tel que Dean ne pouvait pas le contenir correctement. Il tremblait presque sous cette émotion. Quelque chose de si grand et de si bon qui lui avait tellement manqué.

_**Sammy. **_

« Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai froid. »

Dean ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu. Dean n'y pensait pas plus que ça et se retrouvait dans un temps si lointain qu'il n'était pas certain que ce souvenir n'était pas un rêve.

« Tu veux que... »

Sam n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase. Les bras de Sam étaient synonymes de beaucoup de choses pour Dean. L'étreinte de Sam était aussi rare que pouvait l'être une éclipse, à leur échelle. La demande qu'elle cachait était inhabituelle et Dean se demandait pour quelles raisons il n'était pas en train de paniquer. Dean poussa malgré lui un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas soulagé pour autant. Du moins, son esprit ne lui laissait aucun répit et imaginait les pires choses qui pourraient pousser Sam à le serrer contre lui. Sam était hanté par une ombre. L'effrayait-elle ? Sam ne semblait pourtant pas avoir peur. Sam était serein et Dean pouvait dire que sa respiration était régulière et profonde. Dean pouvait également dire que la peau de son frère était aussi froide que du métal. Encore perplexe et incertain, sa respiration s'était coupé au moment où un son semblable à un miaulement avait fait vibrer son oreille. Dean voulait rire. Mais cette situation n'avait rien de drôle.

Dean était terrifié.

Le sous-entendu demeurait toujours. Cette arrière-pensée. Dean se doutait. Dean savait. Ou peut-être que Dean ne voulait pas douter ou savoir. Peut-être que Dean préférait ignorer l'évidence.

« Qui est dans tes bras, Sammy ? »

Sam ne répondrait pas pour la bonne et simple raison que Sam dormait encore. Sam dormait toujours. Sam s'était une fois réveillé d'un long, très long sommeil. Mais il dormait encore. Il était plongé dans un rêve éveillé, de l'autre côté du miroir. Sam dormait. Dean aurait voulu le suivre dans ce rêve qui semblait ne jamais se finir. Être à la place de cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Être à la place de cet homme auquel Sam pensait sans arrêt. Être réel aux yeux de Sam. A nouveau. Dean ne demandait même pas à être à nouveau le dieu d'un enfant. Dean ne demandait même pas être le mentor d'un jeune garçon. Dean ne demandait même plus à être la seule personne capable de garder son petit frère hors de la portée du danger. Dean ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Une seule mais ça semblait déjà trop.

Son petit frère.

Mais ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, Sam était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si proche. Si proche mais si loin. Si loin alors que Sam était juste là. Plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Si près mais plus loin qu'il ne le serait jamais. Dean serrait son frère dans ses bras en espérant le garder avec lui mais si ses bras retenaient Sam, ils ne pouvaient atteindre ce rêve secret.

Jake avait-il lui aussi été écrasé par le poids de son existence ?

Dean haïssait Jake. Jake lui avait pris son petit frère. Jake lui avait pris l'unique espoir qu'il avait de retrouver son humanité. Jake les retenait prisonniers. Jake les détruisait de l'intérieur. Dean détestait Jake et il espérait que Jake aussi l'avait détesté. Il le fallait, seigneur, il le fallait.

Il le fallait.

Dean était terrifié.

Et il se demandait si Jake avait aussi eu le sentiment que même mort, l'existence de cet _autre_ était plus concrète que jamais.

Si Jake avait aussi éprouvé cette douloureuse frustration de ne pas exister pour Sam.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.B E D S H A P E

**.oO°Oo.**


	19. RED ON WHITE

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

DEAN

R E D O N W H I T E.

**.oO°Oo.**

La neige recouvrait l'horizon aussi loin que le regard de Dean pouvait se porter. L'éclat qu'elle dégageait était douloureux pour les yeux. Mais sa beauté était douloureuse pour l'âme.

Dean n'avait plus l'habitude de voir autant de clarté. Dean avait l'habitude de ne rien voir d'autre que du rouge. L'enfer était encore tout proche. Parfois, Dean pouvait le voir lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Un dixième de seconde et il voyait à travers ses paupières les mêmes lieux, baignés dans l'écarlate de l'enfer. Il était parfois plus simple pour Dean de voir tout ce rouge uniquement comme une couleur. Il y avait des jours où le rouge l'insupportait et où Dean souhaiterait ne pas le voir. Si le rouge pouvait simplement être noir, lui _paraître_ noir, Dean se sentirait plus à l'aise. Dean ne pouvait même plus manger des pancakes à la confiture de fraise. Dean ne pouvait même plus ajouter du ketchup à ses frites. Dean ne pouvait même plus regarder une femme en robe rouge. Le rouge était la couleur la plus forte et symbolique qu'il connaissait. Se dire que tout ce qui était rouge était mauvais était plus sain que de penser que tout ce qui était rouge était sang.

Le sang était une chose que Dean ne pouvait pas toujours gérer. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas peur, parce qu'il n'en avait pas honte, parce qu'il en avait l'habitude. L'habitude du sang était un sentiment morbide et inhumain. Dean ne pouvait pas se l'avouer. Parfois, il le sentait encore sur son corps. Coulant chaudement entre ses doigts, s'insinuant partout. Impossible de laver ce sang qui s'était imprégné sous la peau. Impossible de laver ce sang que Dean avait avalé comme de l'eau pendant quarante ans. Son corps était souillé. Non, son âme l'était. Son âme avait été en enfer pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait été l'instrument du diable. Peu importait le temps que Dean passait sous la douche à frotter chaque parcelle de son corps. Aussi fort que Dean pourrait frotter, jamais il ne ferait disparaître ce rouge. C'était parfois le contraire. Parfois, Dean frottait et le sang devenait plus tangible, parfois il devenait visible. Dean transpirait le sang.

La neige recouvrait l'horizon aussi loin que le regard de Dean pouvait se porter. L'éclat qu'elle dégageait était douloureux pour les yeux. Mais sa beauté était douloureuse pour l'âme.

Ici, le rouge n'était pas synonyme d'une jouissance morbide. Ici, le sang pouvait être lavé. Ici, Sam était là. Sam n'était pas avec lui, mais il était présent. Sam était souvent ailleurs. Sam regardait par la fenêtre et il attendait. Dean ne savait jamais quoi lui dire. Dean ne savait jamais quoi faire. Alors Dean ne réagissait pas dans ces moments-là. Comme dans beaucoup d'autres situations où il sentait que ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir auprès de Sam. Il arrivait que ça le rende malade. Mais Dean ne disait rien. Dean n'avait rien à dire. De toute façon, Sam ne l'entendrait pas.

Sam n'avait d'attention que pour Jake.

Le rouge du sang de Sam était souvent présent. Dean n'en avait pas peur. C'était celui de Sam. Tout ce qui venait de Sam n'était en rien pour le blesser. Même lorsque Sam le regardait sans le voir, ce n'était pas pour lui faire mal. Sam ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Dean n'était simplement pas capable de lui donner. Alors si Sam blessait Dean, ce n'était que justice. Dean pouvait penser comme ça. Il pouvait même le ressentir comme ça.

Parfois, Dean avait envie de faire mal à Sam.

La douleur qui l'envahissait lorsque son frère le regardait en lui donnant la sensation d'être invisible était une douleur physique. Ca faisait ressortir le rouge qu'il restait sur l'âme de Dean. Le désir de vouloir blesser Sam autant que Sam le blessait faisait penser à Dean qu'il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Ca compensait avec sa présence contre nature. Son père n'aurait jamais du mourir pour lui. Quand les choses avaient retrouvé leur place, lorsque Dean avait enfin trouvé la mort, pour une bonne raison, la nature avait du être satisfaite. Mais un ange l'avait arraché de l'enfer. Pourquoi avait-on demandé à le sauver lui ? Lui qui ne valait rien. Lui qui n'existait pas.

Si Sam ne le voyait plus alors Dean ne pouvait plus exister.

Pas ici.

Pas comme ça.

Parfois, Dean avait envie de faire mal à Sam.

Dean se remémorait les derniers évènements. Tout le ramenait à Jake. Dean se trouvait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Comment Dean pouvait-il le haïr ? Un inconnu ? Un mort ? Une victime ? Jake n'était rien d'autre. Peut-être même que comme lui, il n'avait pas existé pendant un temps aux yeux de Sam. Dean voulait se dire qu'une fois de plus, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Quelque part, il savait également que c'était de sa faute si Jake n'avait pas été sauvé. Il en éprouvait pourtant un ignoble soulagement. Si Jake n'était plus ici, sur Terre, alors jamais Sam ne penserait à quitter Dean.

Jamais.

N'était-ce pas la plus belle revanche, la plus cruelle des ironies que même si Jake n'était plus de ce monde, Sam était encore avec lui ? Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Dean le sentait sous sa peau. Un peu de Jake. Du rouge de son sang. Sous sa peau, sur son âme et peut-être même sur lui, d'une certaine façon, il y avait du sang de Jake.

La neige recouvrait l'horizon aussi loin que le regard de Dean pouvait se porter. L'éclat qu'elle dégageait était douloureux pour les yeux. Mais sa beauté était douloureuse pour l'âme.

Sam la contemplait également parfois. Ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Parce qu'il arrivait à Sam d'attendre quelque chose, comme si la neige pouvait lui apporter. Dean n'attendait rien lorsqu'il regardait dehors. Il redoutait. Il repoussait. Si jamais il avait le malheur de marcher dans la neige, alors tout ce sang qui suintait de sa personne serait visible de tous. S'il marchait dans le blanc de l'horizon, Sam pourrait voir à quel point il était sale. Hors de question que Sam voie. Dean préférait presque que Sam continue de ne pas le voir.

« On sort manger un truc ? »

La voix de Sam sonnait avec douceur à ses oreilles. Dean se tournait vers Sam. A chaque fois, il s'attendait à ce que son frère le regarde comme avant. Que quelque chose de chaleureux illumine son visage. Qu'à nouveau, Dean soit le centre de son attention. Mais lorsque Sam parlait, il ne regardait pas Dean. Sam avait l'air pensif. Parfois, il croisait le regard de Dean.

Rien ne se passait.

Sam ne voyait que Jake.

Lorsqu'il ne voyait pas Jake en Dean, Dean restait invisible.

Mais il arrivait que Sam essaie de voir à travers le brouillard de son esprit.

« Plus tard ? »

Sam acquiesça et retourna à ses activités. Sam lisait beaucoup. Sam avait toujours aimé lire, il n'avait simplement pas le temps. Ces derniers temps, il le prenait. Dean n'osait pas lui demander de quoi parlait ces livres. Parler, ce n'était pas son truc. Pas dans une telle situation. La vérité était qu'il lui arrivait trop souvent de réaliser qu'il avait des difficultés à parler avec Sam.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam soit tellement loin que Dean se sente comme face à un étranger.

Sam quitta son lit et vint à côté de Dean qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter Sam. Il ne savait pas comment comprendre ses actes. Ils étaient si proches que leurs épaules se touchaient mais ça semblait être un mirage. Dean y pensait. Pas comme une lycéenne pouvait penser à ce genre de détails, mais comme une constatation grotesque et ironique. Ils avaient beau être proches à ce point, Sam ne voulait pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Ce genre de contacts était rarement remarqué avant. Ca arrivait comme une habitude. Comme on pouvait lacer ses chaussures ou fermer les portes. Aujourd'hui, Dean avait peur d'être touché ou de toucher. Il sentait encore la brûlure des mains de Castiel sur ses épaules. Il sentait encore la chaleur des bras de Bobby autour de ses épaules. Tout comme il pouvait se rappeler du regard que Sam lui avait adressé en le voyant. Ca devait faire six mois. Sam était venu le trouver après un appel de Bobby. Ca ressemblait à de la déception. Comme lorsqu'on passe sa vie à courir après un rêve avant de comprendre qu'on a perdu l'envie de le réaliser depuis longtemps. Puis les bras de Sam.

Dean n'avait réalisé son retour que dans la chaleur de son frère.

Aujourd'hui, Sam ne le voyait pas. Dean était patient. Jake était absent. A jamais. C'était un soulagement. C'était une malédiction. Si Sam commençait à voir Dean, ça lui ferait peut-être trop mal. Ca le rendrait peut-être fou. Dean aussi finirait par en devenir fou. Cette situation était plus sûre. Ca faisait un mal de chien, mais Dean pouvait pardonner Sam. Il pouvait même pardonner Jake d'avoir existé.

Avec toutes les horreurs que Dean avait faites en enfer, qui le pardonnerait lui ?

La neige était d'une blancheur et d'une perfection qui exaspérait. Mais jamais Dean ne détournait le regard. Sauf en présence de Sam. Lui, il pouvait voir Sam. Il sentait qu'il le devait. Peut-être que Sam disparaîtrait si Dean cessait de le regarder ?

La neige recouvrait l'horizon aussi loin que le regard de Dean pouvait se porter. L'éclat qu'elle dégageait était douloureux pour les yeux. Mais sa beauté était douloureuse pour l'âme.

Lorsque l'on regardait attentivement Sam, on pouvait comprendre qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de la neige. Il y avait peut-être de ça. L'appréhension était tout de même l'impression la plus forte qu'il donnait. Dean se disait que Sam aussi avait peur de ce blanc. S'il voulait sortir, c'était peut-être pour se venger de ce blanc et de le salir. Sam pouvait avoir ce genre de pensées. Sam pouvait avoir beaucoup d'idées qui n'avaient rien de rationnelles. Dans l'état dans lequel il se mettait parfois, Dean s'imaginait que tout et n'importe quoi pouvait lui traverser l'esprit. Sam était encore un gamin. Sam réfléchissait trop. Sam était toujours en colère contre quelque chose et mécontent pour une raison inconnue. Il n'était pas impossible qu'il veuille marcher dans la neige justement parce qu'il en avait peur. Peut-être pour la vaincre. Peut-être pour se punir.

Sam était comme ça parfois. Il fallait qu'il se punisse lui-même de temps en temps. C'était le truc de Dean habituellement. Dean pouvait se l'avouer. Mais depuis Jake, Sam avait changé. Il semblait que Sam éprouve du remord et ne soit plus en mesure d'assumer ses erreurs.

Il arrivait que Sam fuie la réalité.

« Finalement, j'ai un petit creux. »

Sam souriait mais ne lui adressait pas un regard. Il enfilait sa veste comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il vérifiait qu'il avait ses affaires comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il sortait de la pièce comme il l'avait toujours fait. Dean ne bougeait pas et il se sentait comme dans une autre réalité. Il n'était qu'un fantôme.

Dean ou Jake, il n'était là que pour hanter Sam.

Sam regardait la neige avec intensité. Ses pas s'avançaient lentement vers elle. Lorsqu'il marchait sur sa blancheur, il semblait rassuré. Dean tardait à le suivre. Il vérifiait que sous ses pas, rien ne devienne rouge. Cherchant avec appréhension cette couleur, il ne pouvait passer à côté de ce que Sam avait autour du cou.

« Une écharpe ?

- Oui. »

Sam ne disait pas grand-chose. Sam esquivait les questions. Sam aimait ne laisser aucun indice sur son passé. Autrefois, Dean s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces choses parce qu'il connaissait son petit frère juqu'au bout des doigts. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Ils avaient chassé ensemble. Ils avaient vécu ensemble. Aujourd'hui, Dean avait envie que Sam lui accorde quelques réponses ou simplement quelques mots. Dean ne connaissait plus Sam. Tout ce que Dean savait réellement sur son frère à cet instant était que son passé était tâché de sang. Comme le sien.

Des traînées de rouge sur des kilomètres derrières eux, pourtant la neige gardait son immaculée perfection.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.R E D O N W H I T E

**.oO°Oo.**


	20. REVENGE

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

DEAN

R E V E N G E.

**.oO°Oo.**

Le sourire de Sam était encore plus beau que la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était avec Jake.

Dean en avait éprouvé une certaine fierté. Sam commençait peu à peu à lui revenir. Sam lui parlait parfois en le regardant dans les yeux. Ca arrivait rarement. Sam devait lui-même sentir que s'il était avec Jake, il ne devait le regarder. Par honte. Par intérêt. Dean ne voulait pas savoir. Ce qu'il se permettait de reconnaître était que Sam était avec lui parfois. Son sourire lui avait manqué. Malgré les chasses, malgré les blessures, malgré les anges, malgré l'apocalypse, Sam souriait. C'était l'un des plus beaux spectacles qui lui serait donné de voir. A jamais. Jamais était long. Parfois, Dean se posait la question. A quel point jamais pouvait-il être long. Parfois, Dean se questionnait sur la similitude de jamais et éternellement.

Dean voulait que Sam reste avec lui à jamais.

Jamais il ne dirait éternellement.

Sam était devenu un jeune homme coincé entre deux mondes. Dean pouvait gérer. C'était compliqué mais il pouvait contenir la folie de Sam pour qu'elle ne se répande pas davantage. Dean avait cette prétention. Sam le défiait d'essayer. Dans ses sourires, Sam le défiait sans le savoir. Il n'était pas rare que Dean sourit également. Dean pensait que ces sourires seraient ce qui ramènerait Sam. Dean pensait que ces sourires étaient la preuve qu'après un temps, Dean gagnerait face à Jake.

Le sourire que Sam offrait à Dean serait éternel.

Sam souriait. Lorsque Dean rentrait dans cette maison qui avait appartenu à cet autre. Dean ouvrait la porte et posait ses affaires sur le canapé avant de s'y asseoir. Sam lui apportait un café et s'asseyait à côté de lui. Dean parlait. Sam l'écoutait la plupart du temps. Sam savait être très professionnel. Parfois Sam paraissait absent. Parfois Sam semblait ailleurs. Dans un autre souvenir. Dans un autre rêve. Dans un autre temps. Une autre réalité. Mais Dean le rappelait à l'ordre. Lorsque Dean disait son nom, Sam souriait. Sam était tout à coup revenu de cet autre univers encore plus à renversé que le leur. Sam revenait, même un tout petit peu. Sam souriait et Dean était tout ce qui était dans la pièce. Il semblait que Jake venait de partir.

« Tu es avec moi ? »

Une question que Dean rendait innocente. Une question qui dissimulait pourtant toutes ses craintes.

« Jusqu'à la fin. »

Sam souriait. Lorsque Dean venait à sa rencontre alors que son petit frère rentrait de la bibliothèque. Sam ouvrait la porte, montait les escaliers et posait ses affaires dans sa chambre. Sam s'asseyait sur cette chaise qui semblait être le seul élément pris en compte par Sam dans cette chambre. Sam attendait et Dean entrait dans cette chambre. Dean parlait. Sam l'écoutait attentivement. Sam savait être très attentif. Parfois Sam semblait absorbé. Par les gestes de Dean. Par les mots que Dean choisissaient. Par la façon dont Dean parlait. La façon dont il s'adressait à lui. Mais Dean détournait le regard. Lorsque Dean arrêtait de parler, Sam souriait. Sam était tout à coup happé par un silence encore plus agréable que le réconfort des mots de Dean. Dean s'habituait peu à peu. Sam souriait et Dean était mis en valeur par ce silence orchestré. Il semblait que Jake venait de partir.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

Une question que Dean rendait innocente. Une question qui dissimulait pourtant toutes ses incertitudes.

« Il y a des choses qui se passent de mots. »

Sam souriait. Lorsque Dean se dévouait pour lui faire à diner. Dean cherchait tous les outils dans la cuisine, fouillait dans le frigo et les placards et essayait tant bien que mal de faire un repas mangeable. Sam s'asseyait à table et l'observait comme le jour de son réveil, incertain du vrai et du faux, se demandant sûrement dans quel dimension parallèle Dean se mettrait à lui faire la cuisine. Dean parlait. Sam n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait mais Dean ne lui demandait pas de le faire. Dean meublait un silence dans lequel Sam se complaisait dans sa folie. Dean parlait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le faire. Dean voulait enterrer Sam sous ses mots. Parfois Sam semblait s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi Dean parlait. Pourquoi Dean disait ces choses sans intérêt. Pourquoi Dean avait peur de se taire. Pourquoi Dean semblait hésiter entre se briser ou s'élever sous les sourires de Sam.

Parfois, Sam semblait vouloir ignorer ces faits.

Souvent, Dean préférait qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes ? »

Une question que Dean aurait aimé rendre innocente. Une question qui avait trop de sens cachés pour parvenir à tous les dissimuler.

Mais Sam semblait s'en moquer.

Sam souriait.

« Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

- A quoi ?

- Toi. »

Dean ne demanderait jamais à qui Sam faisait allusion. A Jake pour être encore dans la même pièce qu'eux ? A Dean pour être revenu de l'enfer ? Où à la présence de Jake et de Dean simultanément ?

Le sourire que Sam offrait à Dean serait éternel.

La différence entre Jake et Dean résidait dans le choix de leurs mots. Dean en était persuadé. A la façon dont Sam écoutait Jake. A la façon dont Sam réagissait aux paroles de Jake. A la façon dont Sam restait passif sous le flot des mots de Dean. A la façon dont Sam savourait les silences de Dean. A la façon dont les mots de Dean glissaient sur Sam comme l'eau sur un rocher. A la façon dont Sam semblait vouloir se laisser avaler par les mots de Jake.

Le sourire que Sam offrait à Dean serait éternel.

Un jour, Dean avait remarqué quelque chose qu'il s'était forcé d'ignorer pendant des semaines. Le regard de Sam. Le sourire de Sam. Sam souriait plus souvent. Il n'était pas rare que Sam ose le regarder lorsqu'il souriait. Il n'était pas rare que Dean soit là. Souvent, Sam souriait pour Dean. Souvent, Sam souriait. Pour Jake. Parce que Jake était là. Jake ne quittait jamais la pièce pour Sam. Dean se sentait seul avec son frère alors que Sam demeurait dans un autre univers. Sam semblait fasciné par Dean parce que la matière de son rêve était si vraisemblable et malléable. Sam souriait parce que Dean était Jake. Qui était Jake? Qui était Dean? Quand est-ce que l'un était présent et l'autre absent? Ca n'avait pas d'importance pour Sam. Sam ne pensait pas de cette façon. Dean n'arrivait plus à comprendre son frère.

Dean finirait par plier sous le poids de l'existence de Jake.

« Qui suis-je Sam ? »

Il n'était pas rare que Dean ait envie de demander. Dean ne le ferait jamais.

Jamais Dean ne disait éternellement.

La seule fois où il l'avait fait, le monde de Jake avait profité de l'arrogance dont Dean faisait preuve pour se propager dans son univers.

Un soir, Sam s'était glissé dans son lit. Sam faisait ça. Dean le laissait faire. Il arrivait qu'on n'ait plus rien à dire. Il arrivait qu'on ait plus rien à faire. Sauf accepter. Dean acceptait la présence de Sam si c'était la seule manière de garder son frère. Sam se plongeait dans ses draps. Dans ce lit qui n'était pas celui de Sam. Dans ce lit qui n'était pas celui de Dean. Ce lit devenait un radeau qui les emporterait vers le large. Sur les vagues lunatiques des rêves de Sam. Dean se laisserait noyer dans la réalité de Sam. Même si elle fusionnaient avec la réalité d'un autre.

Dean accepterait la réalité de Jake.

Jusqu'à ce que Sam se réveille.

Jusqu'à ce que Sam le voit à nouveau, lui, son grand frère.

« Jake ?

- …

- J'ai… peur.

- …

- Est-ce que demain, tu m'aimeras encore ? Jusqu'au jour où je retrouverais Dean ? Jusqu'au jour où je pourrais… Jake, est-ce que tu trouveras la force de m'aimer jusque là ? »

Dean ne répondrait pas pour un autre. Dean ne répondrait pas pour cet autre. Pourtant, Dean avait osé répondre. Pas pour cet autre qui lui volait Sam. Pour lui-même.

« J'attendrais. Jusqu'au jour où tu auras le droit de me répondre. »

Jake avait-il subi une telle chose ? Jake avait-il été appelé Dean ? Jake avait-il permis à Sam de l'utiliser ainsi ? Ou Dean était-il le seul à être aussi faible ? Jake aurait-il trouvé la force d'attendre si sa vie ne s'était pas transformée en cauchemar ?

Dean accepterait la réalité de Jake.

Si Jake avait était obligé de traverser les mêmes choses, Dean lui donnerait ce droit.

Dean permettrait à Jake de le détruire.

Jusqu'à ce que Sam se réveille.

Jusqu'à ce que Sam sourit à Dean.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Les rôles étaient inversés.

Jake se vengeait de Dean.

L'univers tournerait à l'envers.

A jamais.

« Parce que tu m'aimes encore alors que je vais te détruire. »

Dean ne pouvait qu'imaginer la réponse que lui offrirait Jake.

« Alors… Quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches, n'oublies pas de… m'aimer assez pour que je te pardonne. »

Le sourire de Sam était rempli de promesses auxquelles Dean avait peur de penser.

Le sourire de Sam demeurerait celui qu'il offrirait à Jake.

Demain et l'éternité qui suivrait.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.R E V E N G E

**.oO°Oo.**


	21. COLD COFFEE

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**DEAN**

**COLD COFFEE.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Les larmes lui nouaient la gorge ce soir.

Cette nuit allait être longue. Toutes les nuits commençaient à l'être. Dean ne dormait plus vraiment. Trois heures s'il avait de la chance. Dean n'avait pas de chance. Sam y veillait. Ca n'avait rien d'intentionnel, bien sûr. Ce soir, Dean n'allait pas dormir non plus.

Cette affaire sur laquelle ils étaient traînait et des vies d'innocentes en dépendaient. Comme toujours. Dean se posait la question. Dean se demandait quand est-ce qu'il avait arrêté de s'en soucier. Quand est-ce que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire lui paraissait inutile. Et d'une certaine façon, stupide. Sauver des gens. Sauver des inconnus. Où tout cela les avait-il menés ? Peut-être que Dean ne s'en souciait plus parce qu'il ne croyait plus en rien. Chasser les créatures des ténèbres. Sauver les innocents. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Ensemble. Les Winchester. Aujourd'hui, tout ce leitmotiv était oublié. Aujourd'hui, son père l'avait abandonné avec ses responsabilités. Avec Sam. Aujourd'hui, son frère l'avait abandonné avec ses démons. Avec les cicatrices que l'enfer avait laissées sur son âme. L'âme de Dean n'était plus qu'un lambeau. Dean avait cru qu'il arriverait à en venir à bout. De l'enfer. Des cauchemars. Un temps, Dean avait même cru pouvoir venir à bout de Jake.

Quoi qu'il fasse, Dean n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Les actions de Dean n'avaient aucune incidence. Personne n'avait connaissance de ce que Dean faisait et son existence était incertaine. La mission qu'on lui avait confiée prenait de la poussière mais Dean s'en moquait. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour lui était Sam. Sam qui rêvait tout éveillé. Sam qui lui manquait à en mourir. A en mourir. Dean était passé par cette étape et ça n'avait finalement rien arrangé. Sam n'était toujours pas avec lui. Sam était ailleurs. Sam était dans un autre monde. Un monde sans lui mais…

Sam ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Les larmes lui nouaient la gorge ce soir.

Cette nuit allait être longue. Toutes les nuits commençaient à l'être. Dean ne dormait plus vraiment. Sam y veillait. Ca n'avait rien d'intentionnel, bien sûr. Ce soir, Dean n'allait pas dormir non plus. Des tonnes des pensées traversaient la tête de Dean. Dean pensait beaucoup. Dean pensait trop. Penser occupait le silence qui s'était installé ces derniers temps entre les frères Winchester. Sam. Sam était loin. Tellement loin. Sam ne l'entendait pas. Sam n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Dean avait alors arrêté de parler. Parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parfois, ses mots touchaient Sam. D'autres fois, Dean ne parlait que pour lui-même. Ce silence semblait plaire à Sam. Dean se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir. Combien de temps encore avant que Dean ne perde la raison ?

Ce n'était qu'un café déjà froid.

Dean l'avait préparé pour Sam. Dean avait déjà bu le sien. Dean… Dean avait peur de monter les escaliers et d'entrer dans cette chambre. Dean avait peur de ce que cette action allait engendrer comme réaction. Entre d'autres choses. Dean était terrifié. Sans jamais vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Sam.

Sam le terrifiait.

Dean avait encore ces petites habitudes. Amener du café à Sam. Entre d'autres choses. Arrêter de parler était une chose. Ignorer Sam en était une autre. Impossible à réaliser. Dean s'en mordrait les doigts mais il ne pouvait pas faire sans. Sans Sam, Dean n'avait plus de raison d'exister, d'avancer, de respirer. Dean ne voulait continuer que pour Sam. Parfois, Sam sentait sa présence. Parfois, Sam ne voyait que Jake. Ca lui avait été égal pour un temps. Dean avait pris l'habitude ensuite. Mais il y avait des choses que Dean n'arrivait pas à supporter. Dean pouvait être fort pour son frère. Il ne lui restait plus que Sammy.

Il n'était pas rare cependant que Dean succombe à quelques unes des escapades de Sam.

« Merci Jake. »

jake

Jake

**Jake**

Ce soir, Dean se heurtait à un mur. Plus fort que d'habitude. Sam ne disait jamais vraiment le nom de cet autre lui. Il arrivait à Sam de l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'il se faufilait dans le lit dans lequel Dean dormait. Dean en avait pris l'habitude. Parfois, ça faisait mal. Parfois, ça faisait du bien. Parce que Sam était si proche de lui. Parce que Sam était si loin de lui. Dean comprenait. Dean ne pouvait que comprendre. Sam souffrait lui aussi à en mourir. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi fort que lui. Peut-être avait-il encore plus peur que lui. Il n'était pas rare que Dean soit terrifié à cette idée. Parce que Dean n'avait plus la force d'être fort pour deux.

Les larmes lui nouaient la gorge ce soir.

Dean comprenait.

Sam aimait les silences avec Dean. Sam avait certainement aimé les silences avec Jake. Peut-être l'avait-il appelé Dean comme il l'appelait Jake à présent. Peut-être avait-il aussi mal que lui. Peut-être voulait-il se venger. Sam connaissait certainement une immense culpabilité dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser.

Dean comprenait.

Sam aimait faire ces choses. Le remercier pour des choses qui n'attendaient pas de gratitude. Lui sourire alors que le ciel lui-même pleurait. Le monde entier devrait se briser face au sourire de Sam. Le monde entier devrait s'effondrer sous les mots de Sam. Sam ne savait pas. Sam n'était pas ici. Avec lui. Dean n'était pas ici non plus. Ni avec lui ni avec personne. Dean était seul face au monde. Dean était seul face à Sam. Où était parti Sammy ?

Sam ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Ce n'est qu'un café déjà froid… »

Le sourire de Sam était le coup le plus douloureux que Dean pourrait recevoir. Le regard de Sam était la couverture la plus salle qu'il avait eu sur le dos. Les yeux de Sam. De Sammy. Dean devrait frapper Sam pour qu'il cesse enfin de le regarder de la sorte. Dean devrait frapper Sam pour qu'il cesse de se glisser dans son lit. Dean devrait frapper Sam pour qu'il cesse de… de…

Mais Dean comprenait.

Dean comprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre même s'il aurait préféré mourir sous ce sourire plutôt que de se sentir si sale sous le regard de Sam. Jamais un frère ne devrait être aimé de cette façon. Jamais un frère ne devrait être abandonné de cette façon. Jamais un frère ne devrait être trahi de cette façon.

Mais Dean comprenait.

Dean comprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de croiser ce regard. C'était injuste. Dean ne demandait pas tant. Dean ne demandait pas assez. C'était injuste. Dean voulait faire mal. Faire si mal à Sam pour le faire fuir. Pour qu'il cesse de le regarder avec un tel amour au fond des yeux. Dean avait su l'ignorer. Longtemps. Aussi longtemps qu'il était possible d'être aveugle devant les évidences qui se dévêtissent lascivement sous un regard pudique.

Sam ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Dean balaya cette réalisation. Dean rembobina la scène jusqu'à ce que Sam commence à sourire. Le sourire de Sam était trop dangereux. Il n'y avait que de cette façon que Dean pouvait comprendre avec lequel d'entre eux, de lui ou de l'autre Sam voulait être. Il arrivait que Sam veuille être avec lui. Il arrivait aussi que Dean soit incertain quant à l'identité de ce "lui".

Les larmes lui nouaient la gorge ce soir. Mais Dean les ravalerait. Dean n'avait pas le droit de pleurer avant que Sam ne se réveille.

Sinon jamais les larmes ne cesseraient.

Dean était dans la salle de bain. Sans savoir comment il s'était trouvé là. Sans savoir où il avait trouvé la volonté de bouger. Dean voulait se cacher du regard de Sam. Dean voulait s'enfuir. Dean voulait quitter cette maison. Cette maison qui entretenait un souvenir où il n'avait pas sa place. Un souvenir que lui-même acceptait d'incarner. Mais à quel prix ? Pendant combien de temps ?

Dean comprenait.

Dean comprenait.

Dean comprenait.

Les larmes lui nouaient la gorge ce soir. Mais Dean les ravalerait. Dean n'avait pas le droit de pleurer avant que Sam ne se réveille.

Sinon jamais les larmes ne cesseraient.

« Ce n'est qu'un café déjà froid… »

Sam toquait à la porte. Sam parlait. Dean ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans la salle de bain. Dean ne savait pas s'il existait encore une dimension que l'on nommait le Temps, ici. Ici, tout était mort. Ici, tout était répétitif. A jamais. A jamais. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était convaincu de rester dans cette maison. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était obligé à chercher des boulots uniquement dans cet état. Pourquoi ici ? Alors qu'il serait tellement facile de fuir cet endroit. Pourquoi ici ? Alors qu'il était tellement plus simple de reprendre les routes. Sam ne s'en rendrait peut-être pas compte. Sammy reviendrait peut-être. Dean se demandait si Sammy voulait revenir. Dean se demandait si cette idée irréalisable était réellement la bonne. Quitter cette maison. Pour aller où au fond ? Nulle part… Nulle part.

Sam avait-il pensé à quitter cette maison ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier.

Mais Dean comprenait.

Dean tiendrait encore un tout petit peu. Pour Sammy.

« Tu veux des pancakes ? »

Dean se laisserait broyer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'humain en lui.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.COLD COFFEE**

**.oO°Oo. **


	22. LOST

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**DEAN**

**L O S T.**

**.oO°Oo.**

La folie les guettait.

La folie devenait un cocon confortable que Sam tissait autour d'eux à l'aide des mensonges qu'il se répétait à lui-même. Un cocon dont il prenait soin. La folie devenait un cocon étouffant dans lequel Dean ne pouvait plus supporter d'exister. Un cocon dont il ne pouvait plus accepter l'existence. Dean perdrait l'esprit ici. Dean perdrait l'esprit et il perdrait plus encore s'il restait dans cette maison. Dean devait partir. Mais jamais Dean ne partirait sans son frère. Dean se répétait qu'il ne partirait JAMAIS sans son frère. Mais il y avait des _jamais_ qu'on ne pouvait supporter. Des _jamais_ trop longs à endurer. Des _jamais_ bien trop cruels pour être racontés.

« On déménage, Sammy.

- Je ne veux pas quitter cette maison.

- Pourquoi ? »

Dean n'avait _jamais_ posé une telle question. Pas aussi directement. Pas avec autant de provocation. Autant de colère. Sam ne répondrait pas. Dean ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse de toute façon. Dean la connaissait. Trop bien, même. Sam savait que Dean savait. Sam savait qu'il aurait pu cacher un minimum ses véritables intentions. Sammy vivait dans un rêve. Sammy entretenait sa folie en les enfermant dans cette maison. Avec lui. Pas avec Dean. Avec Jake.

Dean perdrait l'esprit à force de **Jake**.

« Je m'en vais. »

Dean n'avait même pas regardé le visage de son frère avant de partir. Dean avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Du soulagement ou de la terreur. Ca pouvait n'être que l'un ou l'autre. Si Dean partait, il n'y aurait plus que Jake. Si Jake partait, il n'y aurait plus rien. Sam ne pouvait penser que comme ça. Ca pouvait n'être que l'un ou l'autre.

Il n'avait même pas le droit au réconfort de l'un ou de l'autre.

La folie les guettait

Dean pouvait la sentir dans l'air. Dean pouvait la goûter sur sa langue. Dean pouvait la voir dans le miroir. Sammy ne pouvait le reconnaitre. Sammy ne pouvait plus voir son frère. Dean lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'était plus le même, seulement un fantôme. Celui de Dean. Celui de Jake. Il ne savait plus. Il n'était dans cette maison que selon la volonté de Sammy. Le fantôme de l'ami ou le fantôme du frère.

Il n'avait même pas le droit au réconfort d'être l'un ou l'autre.

La folie les guettait.

Dean devait quitter cette maison avant qu'elle ne s'insinue à l'intérieur de ce qui lui restait d'humanité. Alors Dean avait quitté cette maison. Sans se retourner. Sans attendre. Sans espoir. Dean avait décidé de partir en laissant Sam derrière lui. C'était douloureux. C'était impossible. C'était cruel. Parce que laisser Sammy derrière lui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Comme à chaque fois. Dean reviendrait. Dean maudissait cette vérité. Cette vraie réalité, la seule qui avait de l'importance et qui demeurait tangible malgré toute l'instabilité du monde de Sam. Du monde de Jake. Dean reviendrait chercher son frère. Quand il serait prêt. Prêt à être Dean. Prêt à être Jake.

Il n'avait même pas le droit au réconfort de l'un ou de l'autre.

Dean observait son reflet dans la salle de bain d'une chambre d'un motel sur une route près de la frontière du Dakota du Sud. Il observait son reflet et il n'y voyait rien. Le cancer qui lui rongeait l'esprit avait peut-être réussi à atteindre sa raison. Peut-être avait-il réussi à envelopper sa raison de cette douillette couverture tricotée avec les sourires et les regards de Sam. Des sourires et des regards qu'aucun frère ne devait jamais avoir. Il y pensait et il savait mais refusait la vérité parce que… Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage d'accepter quel genre de personne Sam cherchait en lui. Ni un frère. Ni un ami.

Il n'avait même pas le droit au réconfort d'être l'un ou l'autre.

Il. Il serait il. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus être Dean sans Sammy mais qu'il ne pouvait accepter plus longtemps d'être Jake pour Sam. Il. Il était lui. Qui qu'il soit. Il ne savait plus lequel choisir. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il devait être Dean et pourquoi il ne devait pas être Jake. Tout était flou.

Qui était-il ?

Dean.

Toute sa vie il avait été Dean. Dean le grand frère. Dean sacrifiait son salut contre celui de Sammy. Dean était en colère. Dean était malheureux. Dean était terrifié. Mais Dean voulait être tout ça pour lui. Sammy.

Jake.

Depuis son retour, il avait été Jake. Jake l'ami par procuration. Jake sacrifiait ses besoins pour ceux de Sam. Jake était invisible. Jake était malheureux. Jake était amoureux. Mais Jake aimait être tout ça pour lui. Sam.

Dean.

Dean était le grand frère. Dean était revenu de l'enfer. Dean était invisible. Dean était seul. Dean faisait des pancakes. Dean se cachait dans la salle de bain. Dean étouffait.

Jake.

Jake était… et puis Jake était mort. Sammy… Sam... Sam voyait Jake partout. Il n'y avait que Jake. Partout. Jake était… alors Sam ne voyait que lui. Sam ne voulait voir que lui parce qu'il lui devait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'encore plus grand que ce qu'il devait à Dean.

Dean.

Dean, il… Dean n'avait plus rien de grand à offrir à Sam. Alors Dean acceptait de ne pas être lui-même. Dean acceptait de devenir…

Jake.

Jake avait tout de Sam. Dean allait disparaitre parce que… parce que…

Jake.

Sammy.

Sammy était le seul à voir Dean. Mais Sammy disparaissait souvent dans ses rêves. Alors c'était Sam qui était là. Sam qui transformait la réalité en un rêve. En un cauchemar.

Sam.

Sam était le seul à refuser de voir Dean. Sam le transformait en Jake. Dean disait amen. Dean dirait amen. Parce que… parce que…

La porte de la chambre était ouverte. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Sammy était là. Sam avait disparu. Dean pouvait voir dans le miroir que c'était Sammy. Ils étaient pourtant les mêmes. Les cheveux trop longs de princesse. Les jambes trop longues. Lui, trop grand. Sammy était _trop_. Sam était pareil. Sauf qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Les larmes aux yeux. Sammy pleurait pour Dean quand Sam pleurait pour l'autre.

Sammy.

« Dean. »

Il ferma les yeux. Dean. C'était son nom. Il pourrait l'oublier si Sammy lui demandait. Si Sammy le voulait, il pourrait devenir un Jake pour lui.

« Dean… Ne disparais pas, Dean. Je t'en prie, ne disparais plus. Dean. Dean… »

Sammy le serrait dans ses bras. Sammy cherchait à l'envelopper tout entier. Sammy disait Dean pour ne pas penser Jake. Sammy disait Dean et ça semblait être douloureux de le faire mais il le faisait et Dean voulait qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Sam n'avait plus dit son nom depuis un moment. Parfois, Sam disait Jake. Parfois Sam pensait Dean. Parfois Dean pensait Jake. Parfois Dean était Jake. Parce qu'il le fallait bien.

Dean.

Ce nom résonnait comme un nouveau mot qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Ce nom sonnait comme une prière. Dean se sentait exister dans les bras de Sammy. Dean se sentait exister sous la caresse des mots de Sammy. Pour la première fois depuis l'enfer, Dean savait qui il était. Jake n'existait plus. Pour un temps. Juste pour une minute, Jake allait disparaitre parce que… parce que…

Sammy voulait rester avec Dean.

Sam voulait garder Dean pour avoir Jake. Mais Dean ne voulait pas penser à Jake. Il ne voulait pas penser à Sam. Sammy.

Juste Sammy.

Enfin, depuis que Sam avait ouvert les yeux après son long sommeil, après que Sammy soit resté enfermé dans le rêve, Dean existait à ses yeux. Peu importe qui il voyait. Peu importe qui il aimait. Sammy avait conscience de lui. De Dean.

Pourtant, dans un petit coin reculé de son esprit, Dean se demandait encore qui il était alors que Sam croisait son regard comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avant qu'il n'aille en enfer. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Etre Dean. Etre le grand frère de Sammy. C'était ça et juste ça. Mais ce n'était plus assez. Mais ce n'était plus assez…

La folie les guettait.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.L O S T**

**.oO°Oo.**


	23. BLOODY SCARS

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**DEAN**

**B L O O D Y S C A R S.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Les cauchemars étaient un rappel de ce qu'il était alors que la vie qu'on lui avait imposé était un rappel de ce qu'il n'était pas.

Dean. Dean. Dean.

Il ne savait plus s'il répétait son nom pour Sam ou pour lui-même. Il ne savait plus s'il était Dean ou Jake. Il avait oublié. Oublié lequel il préférait être. Sam ou Sammy. Il avait oublié. Oublié lequel il préférait avoir dans le même lit que lui.

Les cauchemars étaient aussi bien une échappatoire qu'une torture. Le sang. Le rouge. Dean avait oublié. Oublié s'il en rêvait pour se punir de ce qu'il avait été en enfer ou pour se sauver de ce qu'il n'était plus malgré son retour.

Dean était terrifié.

Le sang.

Le sang était sa sueur. Le sang était sa salive. Le sang était sa cicatrice. Le sang était sa senteur. Il n'était pas rare que Dean l'oublie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce liquide rouge carmin, chaud, couler hors de ses veines. Il arrivait que Dean se blesse. Il arrivait que Dean saigne. La chasse, les accidents, le rasoir. Dean saignait parfois. Et parfois, il ne s'agissait pas de son sang. Il s'agissait de celui d'un monstre. Il s'agissait de celui d'un démon. Il s'agissait de celui d'un innocent. Et parfois, il s'agissait de celui de son frère.

Le rouge.

Le rouge représentait sa rage. Le rouge représentait son règne. Le rouge serait sa faute. Le rouge serait sa phobie. Le rouge était la couleur la plus vive pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le vert l'était tout autant. Le vert devait être sur terre ce que le rouge était en enfer. Le vert était la couleur la plus riche en ce monde. L'œil humain s'y était habitué et était parvenu à déceler ses subtiles variantes. Et Dean voyait le rouge sur ses doigts même quand il n'y était pas.

Le sang.

Le rouge.

Dean se laissait hanter. Il voulait en avoir peur. Il voulait en rêver toutes les nuits parce qu'il devait se rappeler de cette partie de lui. Dean devait l'enfermer. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie. Dean n'avait pas le droit de choisir d'ignorer ses actes. Même en enfer. Même sur Terre. Dean devait se souvenir. Dean devait garder chaque instant en mémoire. Sans ça, comment réussirait-il à retrouver son humanité ? Sans la culpabilité. Sans la honte. Sans les cauchemars. Comment pourrait-il réaliser le poids de ses actes sans ça ? Comment pourrait-il vivre en paix avec lui-même ? Dean devait se sentir coupable. Dean devait avoir honte. Dean devait faire des cauchemars. Ils devaient être des cauchemars, sinon comment parvenir à regarder un autre être vivant dans les yeux ?

Dean se souvenait exactement de la sensation du sang sur lui. Dean savait exactement ce qu'était la texture de ce liquide, comment il réagissait, la façon dont il pouvait s'extirper d'un corps. Dean avait mémorisé avec exactitude la manière dont lui-même avait été dépecé, déchiré, démembré, décomposé, recomposé, remembré, recollé, recouvert d'une nouvelle peau encore et encore et encore. Dean se souvenait parfaitement de sa main qui avait reproduit ce rituel. Dean ressentait encore le plaisir que cela lui avait procuré. De l'excitation avec laquelle il avait utilisé la lame d'Alastair, avec toujours plus de créativité que la fois précédente. Dean devait garder tout ça en mémoire. Dean devait réaliser à quel point tout ça était mal. Dean le devait et Dean le ferait. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Son âme était encore toute rouge. Elle était un grumeau fait du sang des autres.

C'était sa façon à lui pour accepter son châtiment. Sa présence sur cette terre était un fait illogique. Son existence en ce monde était d'une cruauté sans nom. Dean n'avait rien à faire ici. Rien à faire en vie. Rien à faire avec Sammy. Rien à faire dans cette maison. Dean n'était là que pour une unique raison. La volonté de Dieu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire aux vues des circonstances ? Dean n'était pas le nouveau Jésus. Dean n'était pas le nouveau Moise. Il n'empêcherait rien du tout. Il ne sauverait personne. Comment le pourrait-il ? Dean n'était même pas capable de sauver son propre frère de lui-même. Sauver Sammy de ce nouveau Dean qu'il devenait. Un Dean qui était en partie Jake et en partie cet être monstrueux des enfers.

Les cauchemars étaient un rappel de ce qu'il était alors que la vie qu'on lui avait imposé était un rappel de ce qu'il n'était pas.

Dean. Dean. Dean.

Il ne savait plus s'il répétait son nom pour Sam ou pour lui-même. Il ne savait plus s'il était Dean ou Jake. Il avait oublié. Oublié lequel il préférait être. Sam ou Sammy. Il avait oublié. Oublié lequel il préférait avoir dans le même lit que lui.

Les cauchemars étaient aussi bien une échappatoire qu'une torture. Jake. Sam. Dean avait oublié. Oublié duquel il devait le plus avoir peur. Il pleurait presque mais avait oublié pourquoi. La faute de Jake. La faute de Sam. Ou même celle de Sammy. Dean pleurait presque peut-être parce que ce qui était entrain de se produire était sa faute à lui, Dean, le frère de Sammy, l'ombre de Jake. Mais était-il réellement une ombre ? Avait-il réellement réessayé de se défaire de cette situation ou avait-il essayé de s'y enfoncer plus encore ? Par jalousie ? Par colère ? Par défi ? Dean avait-il finalement essayé de devenir Jake pour lui-même plus que pour Sammy ?

Les cauchemars avaient longtemps été une échappatoire. Les cauchemars avaient longtemps aidé à couvrir le reste de ses pensées. Dean avait tenté d'ignorer la vérité mais il l'avait vue malgré tous ces subterfuges. Sam voulait Jake. Son âme. Son corps. Sammy ne savait plus quoi faire. Sammy savait et pourtant il voulait l'ignorer, sans quoi il perdrait l'infime partie de lui qui pouvait encore penser correctement. Dean savait malgré les efforts de Sammy. Dean savait malgré ses propres efforts pour écraser ce petit ver qui les rongeait tous les deux de l'intérieur. Dean avait vu les regards et les sourires. Sammy avait essayé de les cacher mais ça ne rendait Sam que plus présent.

Ca n'avait rendu cette attirance pour le corps de Dean que plus flagrante.

Et Dean était terrifié.

Sammy était le seul que Dean voulait sauver. Mais Sam l'en empêchait. Sam ne voulait pas être sauvé. Dean ne savait pas comment l'aider. Dean ne savait plus comment être lui-même. Dean se perdait dans la folie de Sam. Sammy était tout le temps là pourtant. Sammy était là et Dean savait que Sammy le voyait. Dean savait que Sammy avait encore conscience de lui. Il y avait les regards de Sam sur Jake mais également les regards de Sammy vers Dean. Pourtant, tout se mélangeait. Tout devenait incertain. Tout devenait trop étrange. Tout. Dean pouvait aussi bien être Jake. Sammy pouvait aussi bien être Sam. Ou Sam était peut-être Sammy.

Les regards de Sam pouvaient aussi bien être ceux de Sammy.

Les regards de Dean étaient peut-être ceux de Jake.

C'était pour quoi Dean était terrifié.

Plus que par le sang, plus que par le rouge, plus que par Jake, plus que par Sam. Dean avait peur de lui-même. Dean avait peur d'oublier. Pas le sang, pas le rouge, pas Sammy. Pas à cause de Jake. Pas à cause de Sam. Dean avait peur d'oublier qui il était parce qu'il commençait à aimer être un autre. Même partiellement. Pas en tant qu'autre comme Jake était quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais comme Sam était différent de Sammy. Dean devenait non pas une autre personne que Jake, mais différent de Jake. Dean n'était plus une ombre. Dean était lui. Lui et quelque chose d'autre. A cause de l'enfer ? A cause de la vie ? A cause de Dieu ? De Jake ou de Sam ? Dean était-il différent parce que Sam voulait qu'il soit Jake ? Dean était-il différent parce qu'il était jaloux de Jake ?

Dean était-il différent parce qu'il voulait être Jake pour avoir droit à la gratitude de Sammy ?

Les cauchemars. Ils étaient là pour lui faire réaliser ses fautes. Ils étaient là pour cacher une autre vérité. La première fois, Dean n'avait rien calculé. Dean avait étouffé ses gémissements de douleur et de honte face à ces souvenirs de l'enfer. Tout s'était mélangé. Dean ne savait plus si ça lui manquait ou non. Dean avait honte de cette incertitude. Dean était au bord de larmes mais il s'interdisait de pleurer. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Il avait perdu son humanité en enfer. Seul Sammy pourrait lui rendre. Son Sammy. Pas Sam. Pas cette partie de son frère qui demeurait dans un rêve avec un autre lui. Avec Jake.

Et puis la seconde d'après Sammy avait été là. Ou peut-être était-il Sam. Les bras de son frère se refermaient sur lui et Dean se sentait tout de suite mieux. La chaleur du corps de son frère le recouvrait et Dean était rassuré. Dean se sentait plus humain. Dean se sentait presque lui-même. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours cette incertitude malsaine. Sam ou Sammy ? Jake ou Dean ?

La seconde fois, Sammy était déjà là, comme tant de fois où il s'était faufilé dans son lit. La troisième fois, Dean lui-même s'était peut-être trompé de chambre et de lit en allant se coucher. La fois suivante, il ne savait plus. La fois d'après, il ne voulait pas savoir. Ce soir, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Sammy était là. Trop proche. D'une façon dont un frère ne devrait pas être. Sam. Sam était peut-être celui qui s'était glissé dans son lit, comme tant de fois avant.

Peut-être que Dean s'était laissé habitué à cette proximité. Peut-être que Dean commençait à accepter que la chaleur de son frère le réchauffe. Peut-être que Dean aimait l'odeur de son frère dans ses draps. Peut-être que Sammy avait pris la parole. Peut-être que Dean avait répondu.

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Laisse-moi te rendre ce que tu m'as donné.

- Ne me lâche pas. Ne me lâche pas sinon je vais tomber et je ne pourrais plus jamais me relever. »

Peut-être que Dean avait tout imaginé. Peut-être que Dean voulait que Sam soit exactement là où il était et nulle part ailleurs. Peut-être que Dean avait besoin de Sammy exactement ici, même si c'était avec Jake. Même si c'était avec Dean.

Ce soir, Dean ne savait plus.

Dean était partagé. Il ne savait si ce qui était entrain de se passer était normal. S'il en avait envie. S'il en avait peur. S'il était dégoûté. S'il était soulagé. Il n'était pas rare que Dean se sente bien d'être Jake. Il n'était pas rare que Dean soit rassuré que Sammy sache qu'il n'était pas Jake. Il n'était pas rare que Dean soit perdu face à cette once de raison. Dean ou Jake, il devait choisir. Sam ou Sammy, il devait choisir. Tout devenait compliqué. Tout se mélangeait. Dean ne savait plus s'il était jaloux de Jake ou s'il était fier d'être lui. Sammy était distant. Sam se faisait violence pour l'être. Dean se demandait s'il voulait faire confiance à Sammy et le rassurer, lui dire que ça n'était pas sa faute. Dean se demandait s'il voulait défier Sam et le provoquer, lui dire d'aller au bout de ses idées. Dean avait peur de lui-même. Dean avait peur de sa réaction si jamais Sam et Sammy redevenaient indissociables. Dean avait peur de l'incertitude que posait cette question.

Et si Dean acceptait cette partie de Jake en lui ?

Si Sam prenait le dessus sur Sammy ? Si Jake prenait le dessus sur Dean ? S'il ne restait que Sam et Jake mais que Sammy et Dean se laissaient prendre au jeu ? Et si Dean avait peur de cette incertitude, cela ne le rendait-il que plus monstrueux ? La phobie de Dean venait peut-être du fait que plus il acceptait que Sammy voit Jake en lui et plus il commençait à accepter Sam. Peut-être que Dean s'était habitué. Peut-être qu'il avait dit amen à une prière sans se douter des conséquences sur lui-même.

Dean était terrifié.

Parce que ce soir, Dean aimait être cette partie de Jake pour Sammy.

« Sam ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que tu ne sais pas le faire. Je sais que tu en as envie mais que tu ne laisses rien paraitre. »

Dean se demandait souvent si Sam ne rejouait pas en boucle des scènes de ce passé avec Jake. Si Sam n'avait pas l'intention d'aller vers l'avenir avec Jake mais de s'enfermer dans un rêve avec lui. Même à l'époque.

« Sam… Ce n'est pas à toi de pleurer. »

Un long silence suivit la voix de Dean. Sam le serrait encore plus fort.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dis que je reviendrais… Comment pouvais-tu savoir que je rentrerais tous les soirs ?

- Sammy…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Mon frère m'appelait comme ça… Tu n'es pas Dean. »

Dean ravalait sa frustration et sa douleur. Les larmes lui nouaient la gorge, comme à chaque fois. Mais jamais il ne pleurait. A quoi bon. Et puis Dean savait. Dean savait qu'il était allé trop loin pour reculer. Trop loin pour dire stop. Trop loin pour dire non. Dean était allé si loin que lui-même ne savait plus comment trouver la force de faire demi-tour.

« Qui est dans tes bras ?

- Toi. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici.

- Il est là lui aussi. Quand tu me regardes c'est lui que tu vois. Quand tu me touches, c'est à lui que tu penses. Je ne suis pas lui, Sam. Je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin… »

Dean aurait voulu sortir du lit et quitter la pièce. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Parce que Sammy le maintenait fermement contre lui. Parce que Dean n'avait pas envie de le faire. A quel moment Sam arrêterait de le voir ? Il était déjà mort une fois à ces yeux, fallait-il absolument détruire Jake et mourir une seconde fois ?

Devenir comme le néant pour Sammy était tout ce qui pourrait lui faire perdre la raison.

« J'ai besoin de toi. D'une autre façon dont j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de toi depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Je t'ai tout de suite aimé mais c'était trop dur. C'était trop… Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit de te le dire…

- Tais-toi, je t'en supplie. Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien. Sammy, je t'en prie… Laisse-moi partir…

- Laisse-moi dire ces mots. Laisse-moi les dire parce que je les ai répétés dans ma tête un nombre incalculable de fois.

- A qui veux-tu les dire ? Il n'y a personne dans cette chambre à part un fantôme !

- Toi. Toi tu es là. Tu es toujours là. Tous les matins. Tu fais ces foutus pancakes et tu me souris tout le temps. J'aimerais que tu me détestes pour tout ce que je te fais mais tu es toujours là et tu me répètes toujours ces mots. Tes je t'aime me font mal, tu le sais ? Tes regards et tes sourires aussi. Pourquoi tu ne vois pas ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ignores à quel point j'ai mal de devoir taire ce que j'éprouve ? Dean et Jake se ressemblent mais ils ne sont pas la même personne.

- Sammy, tais-toi…

- Je t'aime. »

Dean ne savait plus qui il était. Dean savait juste que les larmes de Sam étaient salées. Si salées qu'elles lui piquaient les lèvres. La bouche de Sammy était une chose que Dean n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Jake l'avait connu. Jake l'avait eu encore et encore, certainement. Jake avait eu Sammy pendant si longtemps et Dean n'avait le droit qu'à ses restes. Dean était devenu Jake pour Sammy. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il ne savait plus lequel il voulait être.

Lequel était-il ce soir ?

« Je t'aime… »

Sam le touchait d'une façon dont aucun frère ne devrait jamais le faire. Avec un amour qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais dû éprouver. Dean ne savait plus pourquoi il ne devait pas le faire. Pourquoi ce qu'il se passait était mal. La main de Sam était douce sur lui. Peut-être que Dean l'avait attendu. Depuis des nuits et des nuits. Peut-être que Dean ne devait pas attendre ce genre de choses de Sammy. Peut-être que Dean était devenu trop jaloux de Jake. Peut-être que Dean était devenu trop de Jake.

« Sam… Pleure pour moi… Pleure et je… Je te pardonnerais peut-être…

- Mes larmes sont à toi… Je te donnerais ce que tu voudras mais ne me déteste pas… continue de m'aimer, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime tellement… Tellement… »

Dean ne savait plus différencier douleur et plaisir. La main de Sam lui faisait du mal et du bien en même temps. Dean la voulait et la rejetait en même temps. Dean aimait et détestait Sam en même temps. Son visage se fendait en une grimace. Il tentait de s'empêcher de ressentir mais tout ce qui était entrain de se produire faisait tomber les murailles qu'il s'était bâti en attendant Sammy. Sammy était là, quelque part. Quelque part. Si près et si loin.

Si proche.

Les yeux de Dean étaient soudain ouverts sur le monde. Sur Sammy. Les yeux de Dean cherchaient Sammy et ils le trouvaient. Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Il ne savait pas si Sammy lui avait dit tout ça ou si Sam avait parlé à Jake. Sammy se servait-il de cette confusion et de cette incertaine situation ? Tout tanguait et la respiration de Dean devenait bruyante et il gémissait. Dean retenait son souffle mais il lui manquait trop. Dean retenait ses gémissements mais c'était trop. Trop.

Trop proche.

Dean aurait pu… Mais Dean aimait ça. Dean n'était peut-être plus lui. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus le frère de Sammy. Peut-être était-il Jake. Ou un Dean différent.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore… dis-le moi…

- Tais-toi. »

Dean n'était plus lui. Dean ne pouvait plus être lui. Le monde était à l'envers. Le monde tournait tout autour de lui mais lui comme Sammy n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Ils n'étaient alors que de la poussière d'étoile. Ils n'étaient qu'un bout d'univers. Que deux corps. Que deux corps. Dean n'avait plus qu'une âme rouge et Sam n'avait plus qu'un songe. La main de Dean avait retrouvé celle de Sam. La main de Dean avait tout arrêté. Sans quoi le monde entier se serait effondré sur lui-même.

« Tais-toi… »

La main de Dean caressait la joue de Sam sans y penser et il oublia alors que c'était cette main qui avait tout arrêter. La main de Sam. La main de Sam le tuerait. La main de Sam lui ferait les choses les plus horribles qu'un frère puisse faire. La main de Sam… Dean la voulait. Dean la demandait. Dean la laissait le toucher là où aucun frère ne devrait jamais aller. Sam lui donnait. Sam lui donnait comme il ne lui avait jamais donné et jamais aucun frère ne devrait accepter un tel don. Mais Dean s'en moquait. Dean n'était rien. Ni Dean, le frère de Sammy. Ni Jake l'amant de Sam. Dean était il. Et il le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un dernier gémissement. Le front de Dean contre le front de Sam. Les yeux de Dean clos dans une grimace de souffrance et les yeux de Sam ouverts vers un homme qui ne pouvait pas être son frère et ne devait pas être Jake. Ni l'un ni l'autre. S'il était Dean, tout s'effondrerait. S'il était Jake, ce serait l'affront le plus grand qu'il ne lui ferait jamais. Après lequel il ne pourrait plus jamais se relever. Dean sentait les lèvres de Sam contre sa tempe alors que son corps se courbait davantage vers la libération de toute cette frustration, de toute culpabilité, de toute retenue.

« Tu es magnifique… »

A la dernière seconde, les yeux de Dean étaient ouverts vers Sammy. A la dernière seconde, les yeux de Sam étaient ouverts sur Jake. Peut-être. Peut-être que Jake était là. Ou peut-être pas. Dean n'arrivait pas à se décider. Dean n'arrivait pas à choisir qui de lui ou de Jake Sam touchait de cette manière.

Dean était terrifié.

Dean. Dean. Dean.

Il ne savait plus s'il répétait son nom pour Sam ou pour lui-même. Il ne savait plus s'il était Dean ou Jake. Il avait oublié. Oublié lequel il préférait être. Sam ou Sammy. Il avait oublié. Oublié lequel il préférait avoir dans le même lit que lui.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.B L O O D Y S C A R S**

**.oO°Oo.**


	24. FREEZE

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**DEAN**

**F R E E Z E.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Où avait-il égaré sa raison ?

La vie était devenue une habitude. Le quotidien était devenu une suite de petits bouts de vie qui se liaient les uns aux autres comme des morceaux de tissus qu'on assemblait. Une vie tranquille. Parfois, la chasse. Parfois, la paix. Parfois, les motels. Parfois, la maison. Maison. Qu'était-ce qu'une maison ? Dean s'était toujours posé la question. Peut-être que Dean avait toujours eu envie d'en avoir une. A lui. A Sam et lui. Peut-être que Dean avait toujours voulu avoir un endroit où retourner. La maison de Bobby. C'était un endroit où retourner. C'était un endroit où l'on trouvait la paix. Un endroit où on savait qu'on trouverait un réconfort et une aide. Une maison où l'on pouvait toujours être accueillie par quelqu'un. Par la famille.

Cette maison où Dean et Sam vivaient présentement n'avait rien de tout ça. Cette maison était une prison. Une prison dont on pouvait sortir mais dans laquelle on finissait toujours par revenir. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bon, ici. Il y avait quelque chose de doux. Dans l'air planait quelque chose d'étrangement familier et étranger en même temps. Les ténèbres s'y cachaient. La lumière s'y engouffrait. Pourtant, l'équilibre demeurait. Le temps n'y passait pas. La poussière ne s'accumulait pas. Rien ne bougeait. Dean savait que Sam faisait tout pour ça. Que rien ne bouge. Que rien ne vieillisse. Dean savait que Sam aimait cette atmosphère. Une impression de maison vide.

Quand ils revenaient ici, c'était comme s'ils étaient partis un été. L'odeur. Le soulagement. La répétition. Avoir un endroit où revenir faisait du bien. Dean ne s'en était pas aperçu avant longtemps. Dean aimait y revenir. Dean aimait l'odeur, il aimait rentrer, il aimait fermer la porte à clef en sachant que personne n'y mettrais un pied avant qu'il ne revienne. Dean aimait sa propreté. Dean aimait ses meubles. Dean aimait sa cuisine et son frigo. Dean aimait… Il aimait y être avec Sam. Il aimait que Sam soit heureux dans cette maison. Même dans un rêve. Dean aimait que sa chambre soit si proche de celle de Sammy. Dean aimait son lit. Il aimait aussi celui de Sam. Dean aimait les partager avec son frère comme s'il avait encore dix ans. Même si parfois, ils le partageaient comme s'il en avait seize. Les cauchemars, Dean les demandait. Les larmes, Dean les interdisait. Les caresses, Dean les acceptait. Parfois, Dean…

Il n'était pas rare que Dean veuille rendre les caresses.

Où avait-il égaré sa raison ?

Ce soir, le sang tachait le sol de cette maison. Cette paisible maison. Cette adorable maison. Cette maison qui l'enfermait mais qui le réconfortait à mesure du temps que Dean et Sam y vivait. Cette maison qui renfermait les plus beaux souvenirs de Sam. Cette maison qui renfermait la plus grande honte de Dean. Cet endroit était maudit. Cet endroit était sale. Il n'aurait jamais dû exister. Dans cette ville. Dans ce monde. L'univers était à l'envers parce que cet endroit existait. Que Sam aimait y rentrer. Que Dean aimait y revenir. Le sang avait goutté sur le plancher et laissé une trainée de la porte au canapé. Pourtant, tout demeurait tranquille dans cette maison. Pourtant, tout était immobile et silencieux. Le temps n'y passait pas. Dean avait bêtement espéré que Sam arrêterait de saigner une fois de retour dans cette maison. Dean avait bêtement espéré que tout redeviendrait un rêve une fois dans cette maison.

Même si le rêve de Dean ne ressemblait pas au rêve de Sam.

La panique électrifiait son sang et Dean pouvait le sentir s'écouler avec rapidité dans ses veines. La douleur émergeait de son corps mais Dean ne pouvait pas s'y attarder. Le monde aurait pu être inondé de sang mais Dean ne pouvait pas y réfléchir tout de suite. Dean paniquait. Dean avait peur. La peur était devenue le sentiment le plus présent. Dean pouvait la sentir. Dean pouvait la palper.

Ce soir, Dean éprouvait la peur la plus tangible.

Et si Sam disparaissait et le laissait seul dans cette maison hors du temps ?

Y avait-il pire que l'enfer, finalement ?

« Sammy, Dis-moi quelque chose ! Reste avec moi !

- J-J'ai fr-froid… »

Le sang de Sam ne coulait plus. Le sang de Sam ne coulait plus mais il recouvrait encore les mains de Dean. Même après avoir soigné Sam, il était tremblant, chancelant, vulnérable. Dean n'arrivait plus à penser. Dean ne savait plus penser. Peut-être le chemin vers cette maison avait-il pris trop de temps. Peut-être que Dean avait-il mis trop de temps à le soigner. Le corps de son frère était si froid que lorsque les doigts de Dean le touchaient, le contact le brûlait.

« Sammy… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? J'ai besoin que tu te concentres, ok ? Concentre-toi et dis-moi ce qu'elle a fait.

- E-Elle… Dean ! Dean-j'ai tr-très froid !

- Attends, je vais... »

Dean ne savait plus penser. Dean ne savait plus qui il était. Dean ou Jake. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Peu importe qui il était. Sam avait mal. Sam avait froid. Alors… Alors…

Où avait-il égaré sa raison ?

Des mains tiraient sur la veste trempée de Sam. Des mains arrachaient le tee-shirt de Sam. Des mains défaisaient la ceinture de Sam. Des mains tiraient encore pour faire tomber le pantalon. De nouveaux vêtements. Secs. Ses mains qui tremblaient autant que celles de Sam le revêtaient. Sam criait. Sam avait mal. Sam avait froid. Le gel recouvrait ses organes aussi vite que les mains de Dean se hâtaient à passer les bras de Sam dans un pull. Les couvertures recouvraient Sam maintenant. Mais Sam avait toujours froid. Sam avait toujours mal. Dean avait toujours peur. Les cris de Sam étaient des lames. Des lames que Dean aurait volontiers étouffées dans sa chair pourvu que son petit frère ait moins mal. Dean ne pouvait plus penser. Depuis combien de temps Sam criait-il qu'il avait mal et froid ? Le temps ne passait pas dans cette maison. Le temps ne passait pas mais Dean était conscient de chaque seconde. Ses mains tentaient de réchauffer son frère. Son corps était collé au sien. Sam était recroquevillé contre lui sur ce canapé qui s'imprégnait de sang. Celui de Dean. Celui de Sam.

Sammy s'accrochait à Dean. Sam se serrait tout contre Jake. Sam disait Jake. Sammy disait Dean. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Des cris. Des supplications. Mais pour quoi ? Pour faire arrêter la douleur ? Pour le serrer plus fort encore ? Pour l'aider à ne plus avoir peur ? Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir. Jake saurait peut-être. Dean se demandait si Jake aurait su quoi faire. Dean se demandait si Sam voulait Jake plutôt que Dean. Il ne savait pas qui il devait être maintenant. Il ne savait pas lequel pourrait le mieux soulager Sam.

« Sammy. Sam. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin. »

Le corps de Sam était secoué de tremblements. Les yeux de Sam étaient plongés dans ceux de Dean. Sam n'avait plus peur. Dean était terrifié. Sam, lui, n'avait plus peur. Sam embrassait la joue de Dean. Dean avait arrêté de respirer. Le souffle de Sam était dans sa nuque. Le souffle de Sam était contre son oreille.

« Toi. »

Les yeux de Sam étaient ouverts vers lui alors que son corps devenait de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus tremblant. Dean était terrifié. Dean était terrifié. Sam, lui n'avait plus peur. Le sourire de Sam était encore plus beau que la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était avec Jake. Le sourire de Sam était tel que Dean s'en rappelait. Dean. Il pouvait être Dean. Ou… Peut-être qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce-Ce n'est p-pas grave.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit la sorcière ?

- Non, c'est…

- Je peux être Dean. Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

- P-Personne que je-que j'aime… Jake. Mais Jake, il- Dean, je ne peux pas...

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Sammy, dis-moi. Dis-moi comment…

- Non.

- Je peux être Jake. Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

- Non.

- Je peux être qui tu veux. Je peux être Dean. Je pourrais être Jake.

- Jake…

- Alors je serais Jake.

- … Jake est le-le seul qui…

- Sammy, reste avec moi.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Sammy, reste avec moi…

- Dean? Dean ! »

Le corps de Sam était froid sous ses doigts. Le corps de Sam était brûlant sous son toucher. Le corps de Sam se courbait. Le corps de Sam frissonnait. Sam était terrifié. Dean tremblait. Pourtant, sa main glissait sous les couvertures. Pourtant, sa main glissait sous les vêtements de son frère. Pourtant, sa main glissait sur le ventre de son frère. L'univers était à l'envers. Tout tournait et Dean avait la migraine. Sam avait la migraine. Peut-être. Sûrement. Son corps ondulait. La main de Dean devenait un navire sur des vagues agitées. La main de Dean était le salut de Sam. Sam savait. Dean savait.

Où avait-il égaré sa raison ?

Sam criait. Sam tremblait. Sam avait chaud. Sam était trempé. Trempé d'avoir si chaud. Trempé de la fonte du gel à l'intérieur de sa chair. Dean aurait dû s'arrêter là. Dean aurait dû dire non. Dean aurait dû écouter son frère. Sam disait non. Sam disait Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. Pour lui-même. Pour son frère. Sam pleurait. Dean en avait envie. De pleurer. D'arrêter. Mais Dean en avait envie. De le toucher. De la manière dont Jake le toucherait. De la manière dont Sam l'avait touché tant de nuits avant celle-ci. Dean avait honte.

Dean aimait la façon que Jake avait de transformer Sammy.

Sam tremblait. Sam frémissait. Sam ondulait. Sam gémissait. Sam… Et Dean aimait ça. Les yeux de Dean étaient grands ouverts vers Sam. Sam était magnifique. Sam était entre ses mains. Sam était en sécurité. Sam n'avait plus peur. Sam. Sam. Sam.

Sammy.

Sammy s'accrochait à lui si fort. Sammy avait conscience de la présence de son frère. Sammy avait dit Dean. Puis tout avait basculé. Parce que ce qui se passait était contre nature. Ce qu'il se passait était contre l'univers entier. La plus grande irrégularité dans les lois posées par la Nature.

Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Dean avait égaré sa raison.

Sam disait Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Comme on demandait l'absolution dans une église. Sam criait Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Comme on appelait quelqu'un pour qu'il revienne. Sam gémissait Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Comme on pleurait sous les coups de fouets d'un bourreau.

« Reste avec moi. C'est moi. Juste moi. S'il te plaît, Sam… S'il te plait, Sammy… »

Les yeux de Sam étaient ouverts sur son frère. L'univers faisait un tour complet en une seconde si bien que les deux corps étaient secoués par son mouvement.

Sam avait gémit Dean.

Cette maison était silencieuse et immobile. Cette maison était hors du temps. Dean était hors du temps. Sam était inerte. Dean sentait que les doigts de Sam s'étaient détendus sur son blouson. Dean sentait que la respiration de Sam était sereine contre sa nuque. Dean sentait que la chaleur de Sam se répandait à son corps.

« Ne me déteste pas.

- Je ne te détesterais jamais Sammy.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

- A qui sont les bras dans lesquels tu te trouves ?

- Dean, non…

- …Reste avec moi, Sammy. Je t'ai cherché trop longtemps.

- Ne me déteste pas.

- Sammy.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Pas après _ça_.

- Je devais le faire.

- …

- Ne me déteste pas.

- Jamais. Je t'aime.

- A qui sont les bras dans lesquels tu te trouves ?

- Ceux de Jake.

- Alors rendors-toi.

- Dean…

- Rendors-toi, Sam.

- Aujourd'hui, tu m'aimes encore ?

- Oui, Sam.

- Et demain…

- Demain… »

Dean avait mal. Dean avait froid. Dean était terrifié. Dean serrait Sammy contre lui comme si ça pouvait le retenir. Mais Sammy était déjà parti. Sammy était déjà loin. Très loin. Plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dean ne savait plus. Dean ne savait plus s'il voulait que Sam soit là. Dean ne savait plus s'il voulait que Sammy soit là. Ce soir, il voulait simplement être Dean. Mais il était Jake. Parce que Jake avait le droit à l'amour de Sam. Parce que Dean n'avait pas le droit de donner ce que Sam aimait prendre à Jake. Parce que Sammy était trop faible pour accepter Dean.

Il n'était pas rare que Sammy voit Dean dans ces moments-là.

Serrer Sam pour le garder. Si fort que Dean pourrait l'étouffer. Dean pourrait être libre. Dean pourrait se venger. Dean pourrait reprendre tout ce qu'il avait donné. Jake était la seule personne qui avait le droit à l'amour de Sammy. C'était injuste. C'était immonde.

Dean était le plus immonde de tous.

Lui qui aimait Sammy de la façon dont Jake le faisait.

Sam. Dean. Jake. Ce soir, tout était immobile et silencieux dans cette maison. Cette paisible maison. Cette adorable maison. Cette maison qui enfermait Dean mais qui le réconfortait à mesure du temps qu'il y vivait avec Sammy. Cette maison qui renfermait les plus beaux souvenirs de Sammy. Cette maison qui renfermait la plus grande honte de Dean. Cet endroit était maudit. Cet endroit était sale. Il n'aurait jamais dû exister. Dans cette ville. Dans ce monde. L'univers était à l'envers parce que cet endroit existait.

Dean était à l'envers parce que Sam existait.

« …Demain, je t'aimerais plus encore. »

Dean avait égaré sa raison.

« En échange, reste avec moi à jamais. »

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.F R E E Z E**

**.oO°Oo.**


	25. STRANGER

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

DEAN

S T R A N G E R.

**.oO°Oo.**

Il y avait des fois où les choses étaient supportables. Il y avait des fois où l'univers était à l'envers mais que le monde dans lequel Sam et Dean vivaient était bon. Il y avait des fois où Sam voyait Dean. Il y avait des fois où Dean était Dean. Il y avait même des fois où être Jake ne gênait pas Dean. Il y avait des fois où Sam voyait Jake. Il y avait des fois où Jake était Dean. Il y avait même des fois où Sam savait que Dean était Jake parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il y avait des fois où Sam se sentait coupable de répéter les même erreurs. Il y avait des fois où Sam se fichait de briser un autre être avec son amour déplacé et empoisonné. Il y avait des fois où tout allait bien.

Mais il y avait des fois où tout allait mal. Il y avait des fois où Dean pouvait se briser pour de bon. Il y avait des fois où Dean n'était qu'un étranger. Ce soir était l'une de ces fois-là.

Où avait-il disparu ? Ce garçon dont le sourire éclairait la nuit alors que des lumières tombaient du ciel ? Cet enfant dont les bras presque trop courts enserraient sa taille dans une étreinte reconnaissante. Où était-il ce garçon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son grand frère qui désobéissait aux ordres de leur père pour que jamais aucun autre n'ait droit à ce regard et à ce sourire ?

Où était-il ?

Sammy lui manquait.

Où avait disparu Sammy, cet enfant dont il avait voulu protéger l'innocence ?

Sam n'était pas avec lui.

Sam n'était pas avec Dean. Sam n'était pas avec Jake. Sam ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre parfois. Sam en voulait à la Terre entière comme un adolescent capricieux. Sam en voulait à Dean d'avoir traversé la ligne. Sam en voulait à Jake d'avoir perdu son absolu. Dean en voulait à lui-même pour avoir choisi. Dean s'en voulait pour avoir fait le mauvais choix. Toucher Sam. Parfois, Dean se remémorait chaque seconde de cette nuit-là.

Parfois, Dean devait ouvrir les yeux car les garder fermés ne lui permettait pas autant de possibilités et de choix que Sam pouvait en trouver. Parfois, Dean avait conscience qu'il avait abusé d'une partie de Sam. Dean avait abusé d'une partie de Jake. Ce n'était que légitime. Combien de fois Sam avait-il agit de cette façon ? Prendre à Dean comme Sam avait pris à Jake. Demander à Dean comme Sam avait demandé à Jake ? Faire à Dean ce que Sam avait fait à Jake. Dean ne pouvait plus haïr Jake comme au tout début. Dean voulait haïr Sam autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

Où avait-il disparu ? Ce garçon dont le sourire éclairait la nuit alors que des lumières tombaient du ciel ?

Où était-il ?

Sam était injuste. Sam était égoïste. Sam était cruel. Dean aurait préféré détester Jake. Ca aurait été plus facile. Pour lui. Pour Sam. Au lieu de ça, il détestait Sam. Pas Sammy, mais l'autre lui. Ce Sam dont les regards glissaient sur le corps de son frère. Ce Sam dont les mains caressaient le corps de son frère. Ce Sam dont les mots calmaient l'esprit de son frère. Ce Sam dont les rêves polluaient l'esprit de son frère. Sam n'était pas lui-même. Ce Sam n'était plus le frère de Dean. Ce Sam ne pouvait plus être le frère de Dean.

Frère.

Où avait-il disparu ? Ce garçon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son grand frère qui désobéissait aux ordres de leur père pour que jamais aucun autre n'ait droit à ce regard et à ce sourire ?

Frère.

Ce mot ne voulait plus rien dire depuis que Dean avait accepté de remplacer Jake.

Frère.

Ce mot n'était qu'un mur derrière lequel Dean se cachait pour accepter tout ce que Sam lui faisait endurer.

Frère.

Ce mot n'était qu'un mirage que Dean entrevoyait de temps à autre au fond des yeux de Sammy.

Sammy lui manquait.

Où avait disparu Sammy, cet enfant dont il avait voulu protéger l'innocence ?

Sam n'était pas avec lui.

Jamais.

Le regard de Sam était perdu vers l'horizon lorsqu'il le lançait par la fenêtre au petit matin. L'attention de Sam était focalisée sur des pages lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre pendant l'après-midi. Les paroles de Sam étaient dirigées vers quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il les adressait à Dean avant de s'endormir. Sam était ailleurs. Dans un monde où Dean n'existait plus. Dans un monde où Jake était avec lui. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que Sam avait appris à faire la différence. Depuis la nuit où son corps avait été glacé. Sam savait dire s'il était Jake ou s'il était Dean. Sam savait déceler lequel Dean pouvait ou voulait être. Parfois, Sam ignorait Dean. Parfois, Sammy ignorait Jake. Parce que Dean avait abusé de sa folie. Parce que Jake avait abusé de sa détresse. Jamais ils ne s'accordaient. Sam continuait de vivre dans un rêve. Le rêve était divisé aujourd'hui. Dean et Jake. Jake et Dean. Il ne s'agissait plus de savoir qui était qui. Il ne s'agissait plus de savoir quand était qui. Il n'était pas rare que Dean se demande si la véritable question jusqu'ici n'avait pas été "comment ?". Comment Jake agissait-il avec Sam ? Comment Dean agissait-il avec Sammy ?

Comment Sammy réagissait-il envers l'un ou l'autre ?

Dean.

Jake.

Dean n'avait pas à faire de choix. C'était à Sam de faire ce choix. Choisir de se réveiller et retrouver la personne pour laquelle il s'était battu aussi longtemps. Choisir de rester dans l'ersatz d'un passé impossible à retrouver avec un être contre nature. Sam ne pouvait pas choisir. Sam se sentait coupable. Des deux. Sam se sentirait coupable de choisir. L'un des deux. Aller vers l'un, c'était renier l'autre. Chaque jour, Dean aimait se dire que ce serait lui qui gagnerait. C'était lui le premier. C'était lui l'original. Jake n'avait pas le droit de lui voler la seule chose au monde qui expliquait réellement sa présence sur Terre. Sam était la seule chose qui donnait envie à Dean de rester ici. D'être en vie. Cette vie en était-elle une ? Cette vie était-elle tout ce à quoi Dean avait droit après l'enfer ? Cette vie était-elle tout ce à quoi Dean avait droit après la vie ?

Sammy.

C'était Sammy que Dean méritait. Dean voulait Sammy comme on voulait respirer. Dean voulait son petit frère.

Il n'était pas rare que Dean veuille le Sam de Jake également.

Sam n'était pas avec lui.

Où était-il ?

Jalousie. Possession. Besoin.

Les mots n'étaient rien. Les mots donnaient des impressions si fausses. Pourtant, les mots rendaient ces sentiments plus purs. Pourtant, les mots excusaient les bassesses de l'esprit souillé de Dean. Aucune des paroles que pourrait dire Dean ne saurait rattraper ce qui avait été fait. Dean ne justifierait jamais ce qui s'était produit avec ce genre de choses. Dean aimait croire qu'un jour, le monde recommencerait à tourner. Dean aimait croire que ce jour-là, Sam serait à nouveau Sammy.

Dean aimait espérer qu'un jour, il serait à nouveau le Dean qu'il avait été autrefois pour Sammy. Juste Dean et rien d'autre. Ce temps semblait si loin. Il avait peur d'oublier à quoi ça ressemblait d'être le grand frère de Sammy.

« J'ai la sensation de vivre avec un étranger. »

Le regard de Sam était dehors. Sam était dans un ailleurs que Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à atteindre. Sam était là mais il était loin. Parfois, Dean voulait le secouer. Parfois, Dean voulait le frapper. D'autres fois, Sam posait les yeux sur son frère.

Cette fois-là n'en faisait pas partie.

« Sammy, j'ai mal. »

Sam se redressait sans poser son attention sur lui. Sam était grand. Si grand que Dean se sentait trop petit. Si grand que Dean avait l'impression que son frère était encore plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

« Sammy, tu ne me regardes plus. »

Sam baissait la tête sans le regarder et quittait la pièce.

Dean aimait espérer qu'un jour, il serait à nouveau le Dean qu'il avait été pour Sam. Même si Dean ne suffisait pas, il pouvait partager avec Jake. Ce temps semblait s'éloigne. Il avait peur d'oublier à quoi ça ressemblait d'être celui que Sam attendait.

« J'ai la sensation de vivre avec un étranger. »

Le regard de Sam était dans les pages. Sam était dans un ailleurs que Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à atteindre. Sam était là mais il était loin. Parfois, Dean voulait le secouer. Parfois, Dean voulait le frapper. D'autres fois, Sam posait les yeux sur son frère.

Cette fois-là n'en faisait pas partie.

« Sammy, j'ai mal. »

Sam ne levait pas la tête vers lui. Sam était silencieux. Si silencieux que Dean se sentait trop bruyant. Si silencieux que Dean avait l'impression que son frère était encore plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

« Sam, tu ne me regardes plus. »

Sam tournait la page en soupirant et jetait un œil vers la tasse de café au bord du bureau.

Dean aimait espérer qu'un jour, il serait à nouveau le Dean qu'il avait été pour Sam. Même si ce Dean n'était qu'un autre Jake. Ce temps semblait s'éterniser. Dean avait peur. Peur d'oublier à quoi ça ressemblait d'aimer Sam comme un frère.

Sammy était-il lui-même devenu un fantasme de Dean comme Jake l'était pour Sam ?

« J'ai la sensation de vivre avec un étranger. »

Le regard de Sam était dans le sien. Sam était dans un ailleurs que Dean arrivait presque à atteindre. Dean le frôlait du bout de doigts. L'espace entre eux commençait à se réduire. Sam était là. Mais Dean était loin. Parfois, Dean voulait le haïr. Parfois, Dean voulait le tuer. D'autres fois, Sam croisait le regard de son frère.

Cette fois-là n'en faisait pas partie.

« Sammy, j'ai mal. »

Sam ne levait pas la tête vers lui. Sam était chaud. Si chaud que Dean se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Si chaud que Dean avait l'impression que son frère était encore plus près qu'il ne le pensait.

« Sammy, tu ne me regardes plus. »

Sam caressait sa joue. Sam était là sans être là. Parce que Sam ne voulait pas être là. Pas avec Dean. A force, Sam ne voulait peut-être plus de Jake. Peut-être parce que Sam savait que Jake n'était plus vraiment là. Peut-être parce que Sam savait que Dean était encore là. Sam était peut-être encore là-bas. Dans cet endroit où l'attente de Dean durait encore. Sam était peut-être encore là-bas. Dans cet endroit où le besoin de Jake était prohibé. Dean se demandait si Sam était ici, dans ce maintenant qui durait encore.

Sam voulait-il être avec Dean plutôt qu'avec Jake ?

Où était-il ?

« Sammy, regarde-moi. »

Sam fermait les yeux. Dean ne comprenait pas toujours ce que Sam faisait. Dean n'arrivait pas à imaginer toutes les choses auxquelles Sam pouvait penser. Dean n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Sam fermait les yeux et ses doigts laissaient des brûlures sur la peau de son frère. Peut-être que Dean avait froid. Peut-être que Dean avait besoin de ces doigts sur sa peau. Peut-être Dean n'avait pas envie de savoir ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'était pas rare que Dean arrête de penser lorsqu'il était dans le même lit que Sam. C'était plus facile. Pour Sam. Pour lui. Parfois, Dean se demandait pour qui il essayait de facilité les choses. Pour lui ? Pour Sam ?

Dean espérait-il rendre les choses plus simples pour que Jake reste ou pour qu'il disparaisse ?

« Sammy, j'ai la sensation de vivre avec un étranger. »

Sam était assis sur ce lit qu'il ne voulait parfois pas quitter, même depuis que Dean était Jake. Sam était juste là mais Sam était juste tellement plus loin que ça. Sam ne regardait pas son frère. Pas parce que Sam ne voulait pas voir son frère. Pas parce que Sam ne voulait pas voir Jake. Peut-être parce que Sam ne pouvait plus rester entre les deux.

« Sammy, regarde-moi. »

Le regard de Sam était levé vers lui. Dean se sentait grand. Si grand devant Sam qui semblait tout à coup si petit. Impassible. Le regard de Sam était toujours vide. Comme tant de fois ces derniers jours. Le regard de Sam passait au travers de Dean. Comme tant de fois avant que Dean ne devienne Jake. Le regard de Sam cherchait Jake. Comme chaque jour depuis que Dean avait emménagé dans cette maison. Cette maison trop calme et trop silencieuse. Sam et cette maison. Dean en mourrait. Pour Sam. Dans cette maison.

Il n'était pas rare que Dean espère disparaitre pour ne plus avoir à se battre contre des fantômes dans le néant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Sammy ? Où regardes-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne peux plus me voir ? »

Sam baissait les yeux. Sam entendait Dean. Dean. Dean ne savait plus s'il devait avoir espoir. Dean ne savait plus s'il devait continuer à y croire. Dean ou Jake. Lui-même ne savait plus qui il était. Dean ou Jake. Lui-même se demandait aujourd'hui où résidait réellement la différence.

Les yeux de Sam étaient à nouveau levés vers lui. Dean avait arrêté de respirer. Le monde semblait avoir repris sa course, une seconde. Dean avait entendu un bref tic tac avant que tout ne retombe dans une dimension où rien ne pouvait plus naître à part le désespoir et la culpabilité.

Le néant.

L'univers était à l'envers.

Où était-il ?

Cet enfant dont les bras presque trop courts enserraient sa taille dans une étreinte reconnaissante.

« Je n'en ai pas le droit. A cause de Jake. »

La joue de Sam était douce. La joue de Sam était rouge. La lèvre de Sam était fendue. Le sang de Sam marquait les phalanges de Dean. Dean n'avait rien senti. Juste la joue de Sam et le sang sur sa main. Le sang de Sam. Dean occultait. Le sang de Sam n'avait rien à faire sur lui. Pas comme ça. Sam ne disait plus rien. Sam ne bougeait plus. Sam ne disait rien. Dean criait sans savoir quel genre de mots il pourrait bien trouver à dire. Dean criait sans savoir quel genre de paroles il pourrait bien avoir à articuler pour blesser Sam comme Sam blessait Dean. Pourtant, les mots que Dean prononçait n'avaient aucune valeur. Pourtant, les mots que Dean prononçait n'avaient aucun sens. Pas pour Dean. Pas pour Sam. Pas pour Jake. Sam n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait entendre. Parfois. D'autre fois, Sam levait les yeux.

Cette fois-là n'en faisait pas partie.

Le silence était assourdissant. Après les mots de Dean, le silence était toujours marquant. Il n'était pas rare que Dean parle sans arrêt pour s'éviter de remarquer le silence qui lui répondrait. Le seul qui lui répondrait. Sam ne disait jamais rien. Les mots de Dean n'avaient jamais eu aucune valeur depuis son retour.

Les mots de Jake étaient tellement plus sensés.

« Je ne suis plus ton frère, alors ? »

Dean se demandait ce qui aurait raison de son frère.

Un jour, Dieu avait demandé à Caïn où était Abel. Caïn avait répondu "suis-je le gardien de mon frère ?" Dean se demandait si quelqu'un lui demanderait où Sam avait disparu. Dean aussi perdrait-il la tête face à la jalousie ? Lui aussi finirait-il par tuer son frère pour le garder égoïstement ? Caïn avait-il tué son frère parce qu'il avait peur que le Seigneur ne lui prenne la seule personne qui avait posé les yeux sur lui ?

Peut-être que Dean perdait cette personne de toute façon.

Dean se demandait ce qui aurait raison de son frère.

Sam s'engouffrerait-il dans les ténèbres pour chercher l'âme de la personne qu'il aimait ? Sam chercherait-il l'âme de cette personne dans les plus profonds abysses de l'enfer ? Lui dirait-on "surtout, ne te retourne pas." ? Jake disparaitrait-t-il à jamais si Sam désobéissait ? Sam se retournerait-il pour voir Jake ou Dean ?

Peut-être que Sam ne se retournerait qu'en espérant se rassurer sur l'identité de l'être qu'il ramènerait de l'enfer.

Sam se sacrifierait-il pour son frère ?

Sam se sacrifierait-il pour son rêve ?

« Tu préfères que je sois un étranger ? »

Sam désirait-il toucher Dean ou toucher Jake ? Sam désirait-il ignorer Dean ou ignorer Jake ? Lequel ? Lequel ?

Lequel ?

Dean n'en pouvait plus d'avoir envie d'être celui que Sam voulait à ces côtés. N'était-il pas bien dans l'autre rôle ? Sam n'attendait que son frère. Sam n'attendait que Dean et en attendant, Sam ne voulait être qu'avec Jake. Pour quelles raisons Dean devait-il être Jake en attendant d'être lui ? C'était injuste. C'était cruel. Sam était cruel. Sam était encore plus cruel.

« Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qui veux-tu que je sois ? Ton frère ? Un étranger ? »

Sam ne disait rien.

Le silence était assourdissant. Après les mots de Dean, le silence était toujours marquant. Il n'était pas rare que Dean parle sans arrêt pour s'éviter de remarquer le silence qui lui répondrait. Le seul qui lui répondrait. Sam ne disait jamais rien. Les mots de Dean n'avaient jamais eu aucune valeur depuis son retour.

Les mots de Jake étaient tellement plus sensés.

La vérité était que Sam n'avait rien à répondre.

Ce n'était pas à Sam de mettre fin aux tortures de Dean. Sam avait déjà bien à faire avec les siennes. Dean était révolté. Dean était désemparé. Dean était terrifié. C'était injuste. Jake n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Sam. Sam n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Dean. Dean n'avait rien. Dean n'avait plus rien. Dean voulait…

Dean attendait son petit frère depuis tellement longtemps maintenant.

Où avait-il disparu ? Ce garçon dont le sourire éclairait la nuit alors que des lumières tombaient du ciel ?

« Je ne veux pas être un étranger. »

Dean était terrifié.

Peut-être que Sam ne tuerait pas Jake pour le garder égoïstement. Peut-être que Dean ne se retournerait pas pour être certain d'avoir fait les bons choix. Qui avait raison ? Qui avait tort ? Qui était fort ? Qui était faible ? Qui sombrait dans le rêve et qui en sortait ? Pour quelles raisons fallait-il encore se battre ?

Sammy.

Toute sa vie, Dean n'avait eu que Sammy. Toute sa vie, Dean n'avait voulu que Sammy. Son petit frère. Parce que Dean n'avait pas le droit au reste. Parce que Dean n'avait pas envie du reste. Sammy était suffisant. Sammy était tout. C'était si peu de choses pour certains. C'était la vie entière à ses yeux. Choisir qui Sam devait aimer, c'était impossible. Ce choix n'appartenait pas à Dean. Dean n'était rien. Tellement rien sans Sammy. Tellement seul sans Sammy. Dean n'existait plus. Dean n'avait pas existé pour autre chose que son petit frère. Que pouvait-il avoir trouvé de plus important ? Dean était venu au monde dans le regard de son frère alors que les flammes lui arrachaient tout le reste. Dean avait trouvé un sens à sa vie au son de la respiration de son frère alors que le sang de Sammy séchait encore sur ses mains. Dean avait vaincu toutes ses peurs dans les larmes de son frère alors que le son de l'horloge annonçait que son temps était écoulé. Dean n'avait jamais connu un autre monde au-delà de son frère. Sammy avait été au centre de tout parce que Dean n'avait fait qu'une unique bonne chose de sa vie. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sammy ne le voyait plus.

Où avait-il disparu ? Ce garçon dont le sourire éclairait la nuit alors que des lumières tombaient du ciel ?

Dean avait existé autrefois aux yeux de son frère. Bien avant tout ça. Quand le monde tournait encore. Quand Dean n'appartenait pas encore à la mort. Quand Sammy n'appartenait pas encore aux ténèbres. Dean se souvenait de Sammy avant tout ça. Sammy enfant. Dean se souvenait avoir été un héros pour son frère. Dean se souvenait avoir été un dieu dans les petits bras de son frère.

Frère.

Ce mot était si significatif. Pourtant, Dean avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire. Pourtant, Sam l'avait effacé de sa vie pour ne pas se briser.

Où était-il ce garçon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son grand frère qui désobéissait aux ordres de leur père pour que jamais aucun autre n'ait droit à ce regard et à ce sourire ?

Dean voyait encore ces lumières exploser dans le ciel. Dean sentait encore la chaleur de la tendre et innocente reconnaissance de son petit frère. Dean se souvenait de ce sourire. Ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Le sourire que Sam n'avait que pour son grand frère. Dean se demandait s'il aurait un jour le droit à ce sourire à nouveau.

Où avait-il disparu ? Ce garçon dont le sourire éclairait la nuit alors que des lumières tombaient du ciel ?

Dean se demandait s'il serait à nouveau digne de le contempler alors que la nuit était déchirée par les feux d'artifices.

Sam n'était pas avec lui.

Sammy manquait à Dean.

Sam était dans ses bras. Si proche et si loin. Dean l'avait pris dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean touchait Sammy. Dean touchait son petit frère.

Son frère.

Le monde semblait tourner. Peut-être que Sam n'était pas dans les bras de Dean, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment.

Dean aimait espérer qu'un jour, il serait à nouveau lui. Le Dean qu'il avait été autrefois pour Sammy. Juste Dean.

Rien d'autre.

« Dean, ne me déteste pas. »

Il n'était pas rare que Sam voit Dean à travers l'image de Jake.

« Ne me fait pas devenir un monstre, Sammy. »

Il n'était pas rare que Dean soit écrasé par l'existence de Jake.

« Reste encore un peu Jake. »

Il n'était pas rare que Sam ne soit pas assez fort pour choisir Dean à la place de Jake.

« Seulement tu m'aimes encore jusqu'à demain, Sam. »

Dean se demandait si être un étranger rattrapait ces sentiments qu'un frère ne devrait jamais éprouver.

Il n'était pas rare que Dean ait peur de redevenir le frère de Sam.

Jake avait droit à tellement plus.

**.oO°Oo.**

F R A G M E N T.

.S T R A N G E R

**.oO°Oo.**


	26. SOUND OF BROKEN

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**DEAN**

**SOUND OF BROKEN.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Le silence était devenue la seule arme de Dean contre la présence persistante de Jake. Dean avait eu peur un temps que ce soit le contraire. Dean avait eu peur un temps que le silence puisse recouvrir sa propre existence aux yeux de Sam. Pourtant, Sam avait peur. Sam avait peur.

Sam avait peur que le silence lui arrache Dean et Jake.

Le silence. Le silence était une boite. Dean y enfermerait son essence et celle de Jake. Dean arracherait Jake à Sam si ça pouvait lui rendre Sammy. C'était un risque à prendre. Le silence lui arracherait la raison. Mais Sammy en valait la peine.

Où avait-il égaré sa raison ?

Depuis que le silence s'était installé dans cette maison paisible et hors du temps, Sam était nerveux. Dean se fichait de savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Dean se fichait que son silence soit comme un coup de bâton. Faire mal à Sam. Lui arracher Jake. Dean voulait le faire. Dean voulait faire disparaitre les sourires et les regards qui n'étaient pas pour lui. Dean ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce poids. Etre Jake. Être Jake était trop dur. Jake. Jake ferait vaciller sa raison à la toute dernière seconde. Mais c'était nécessaire. Ca en valait la peine. Sammy en valait la peine.

Où avait-il égaré sa raison ?

Le monde était devenu une notion abstraite. Le temps ne passait pas dans cette maison. Les couleurs de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée ne survivaient pas plus de dix minutes une fois dans l'ombre des rideaux. Les rideaux étaient souvent tirés ces derniers temps. Dean prenait grand soin d'empêcher la lumière de rentrer. Très calmement, il passait dans les différentes pièces peu après Sammy. Sammy qui tentait d'être détaché quand sa main empoignait brusquement le tissu pour le tirer. Il se laissait submerger par la franche lumière du soleil. Il devait faire chaud. L'été était peut-être dehors. Ici, dans cette maison paisible et hors du temps, les saisons étaient comme les ombres des nuages sur le paysage. Juste une ombre.

Dean était juste une ombre.

Le silence était devenu la seule défense de Dean contre la présence persistante de Jake. Dean s'était élevé sans le savoir au même rang que Jake. Il devenait, à mesure que la situation évoluait, une sensation. Une impression de passage. Dean s'effaçait totalement et il entraînait Jake avec lui dans l'obscurité de ces pièces étrangement propres. La maison semblait vide. Sam veillait pourtant à lui donner un peu de vie. Sam veillait à lui donner un peu de mouvement. Sam tentait encore de faire vivre un fantasme déjà mort. Encore plus maintenant que Dean recouvrait tout d'un voile silencieux et morbide. C'en devenait malsain.

Dean trouvait pourtant son compte. Dean observait Sam d'un œil presque sadique. Dean éprouvait une certaine satisfaction dans la mesure où Sam le cherchait. Sam parcourrait les couloirs de cette maison d'un pas peu assuré. Sam pénétrait dans la chambre dans laquelle son frère se trouvait, juste pour être certain qu'il y était encore. C'était comme si ils étaient tous les deux d'un côté différent du miroir. Ils n'étaient plus dans le même espace. Sam était dans le rêve. Dean était dans la réalité. Ou peut-être que c'était le contraire. Dean n'osait pas se poser la question. Il n'était pas rare que malgré la bonne tournure que prenaient les évènements, Dean se sente tel un fantôme, errant de pièce et pièce, changeant de place les objets, hantant son frère.

Le silence l'avait transformé en un être nouveau. Mais Dean s'en fichait puisque Sam savait qu'il était là. Alors tout irait pour le mieux. Lentement mais sûrement, Sam retrouverait la raison. Avant que Dean ne la perde. Avant que Dean ne la perde…

Dean était juste une ombre.

Sam était dans la chambre sans même que Dean ne se souvienne y être entré lui-même. Sam le regardait. Droit dans les yeux. Sam le voyait. Dean. Dean. Dean. Il ne savait plus s'il se répétait ce prénom pour lui ou pour son frère. Ou pour Jake. Jake était-il encore dans cette chambre ? Y avait-il assez de place dans cette pièce pour deux fantômes ? Dean n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour y penser. Dean était juste une ombre de lui-même. Dean ne voulait pas savoir si Sam cherchait la sienne ou l'ombre de Jake. C'était là tout l'enjeu du risque qu'il avait pris depuis quelques jours. Dean s'était lui-même posé un ultimatum. Sam semblait en être arrivé à un choix. Un choix peut-être provisoire. Dean voulait se poser cette condition. Surtout si la réponse qui allait lui être donnée était Jake.

**Jake. **

Dean tremblait presque rien qu'à la pensée de ce nom. Peut-être avait-il appelé Jake rien qu'en cédant à cet éphémère mouvement de l'obscurité qui régnait dans cette maison.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il fait sombre dans cette maison. Alors que dehors il y a tellement de lumière.

- La lumière t'obligera à voir des choses que tu préfèrerais ignorer.

- Le noir attirera des monstres que tu préfèrerais éviter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Pile ou face ?

- Choisis pour moi.

- J'ai déjà le monopole des deux.

- Choisis toi-même alors. »

Le silence transformait ce premier dialogue en une chose abstraite dont la conclusion était toujours incertaine, si conclusion il y avait.

« Si tu devais choisir entre rester ici pour l'attendre et t'en aller avec moi, que ferais-tu ?

- Ce que tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- La réponse est celle que tu veux entendre.

- Alors pars avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Alors… reste avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Rester ou partir ?

- Si tu n'arrives pas à choisir toi-même, je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu veux de moi. »

Le silence transformait ce premier dialogue en une chose abstraite dont la forme effrayait Dean. Sam savait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Sam savait et refusait de jouer le jeu. Sam savait et il refusait la réalité que Dean osait lui imposer. Encore.

« Si tu pouvais prendre ma vie… Si tu pouvais le ramener pour qu'il prenne ma place…

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. »

Dean s'enfermait dans un silence qu'il rendait aussi palpable que possible. Dean s'imaginait qu'à force il pourrait s'en faire un bouclier hermétique qu'aucun son ne pourrait plus jamais franchir. Dean était terrifié. Dean avait peur que ce soit là la réponse de Sam. Sam avait déjà répondu à cette question. De quelle façon Jake l'avait-il posé ? Quelle en avait été la conclusion ? Avait-elle était fatale ? Pour Jake ? Pour Dean ?

Et si Dean était juste une ombre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Quoi ?

- Si tu pouvais prendre ma vie pour la lui donner… qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Le silence était une arme contre Sam. Il avait conscience du risque qu'il prenait. Il savait à quel point cette démarche avait été dangereuse dès le départ. La réponse de Sam déterminerait si ses efforts avaient été vains. Pour Dean. Pour Jake. Il se demandait au fond ce qu'il cherchait à prouver. Sam l'avait si bien souligné lui-même : Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas être Jake mais il ne voulait pas être Dean non plus. Il ne demandait pas à Sam d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa véritable identité. Il ne demandait pas à Sam de se souvenir qu'il était enfermé dans un rêve et qu'il devait se réveiller. Il demandait à Sam de faire un choix. Il ne s'agissait pas se savoir qui il était, Dean ou Jake. Il s'agissait de savoir lequel Sam voulait garder. Lequel de Dean ou de Jake il avait en face de lui.

C'était pour une autre raison.

Une seule question avait été posée.

Une seule.

Il ne savait plus laquelle il avait voulu poser réellement. Elle était cachée parmi ces suites de phrases, ce jeu de questions-réponses qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Pourtant, Sam avait compris. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il lisait dans son regard à quel point Sam lui en voulait de l'obliger à répondre. La réponse qu'il lui donnerait serait peut-être faussée par colère, par provocation, par folie.

Par folie.

**Toc… Toc… Toc…**

Il sursautait au son de sa folie.

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

Le son des pas de Sam sur le plancher tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de lui. Son corps entier vibrait sous chaque mètre franchit. Les yeux de Sam brillaient d'un éclat qu'il avait oublié. Les yeux de Sam brillaient d'une vérité qu'il avait oubliée. Déjà. Enfin. Il oubliait qui il était. Il oubliait qui il devait être. Il oubliait qui il voulait être. Tout ça parce que Sam ne lui répondait pas.

**TOC**

Dean

**TOC**

Jake

**TOC**

Sam

Les mots de Sam sonnaient comme si le silence était devenu Néant, si bien que l'univers entier venait d'arrêter de tourner en sentant les notes graves et vibrantes de la voix de Sam s'élever comme si ces paroles étaient les dernières prononcées par l'Homme avant que la création ne s'effondre sur elle-même et que la planète n'implose en un battement de cil dans une silencieuse inspiration.

Jusqu'à la finale expiration qui soufflerait tout ce qui _est_ du centre de la Terre à la toute fin de l'existence.

Tout cela en trois coups secs et tonnants.

« Si tu pouvais donner ta vie »

**TOC**

« Si tu pouvais le ramener pour qu'il prenne ta place »

**TOC**

« Et qu'en échange je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais »

**TOC**

« Que ferais-tu ? »

**Silence**

La question avait déjà été posée.

La réponse avait déjà été donnée.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

**Silence**

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que le sifflement à ses oreilles était tellement fort que ça lui semblait Silence. Que ça lui semblait Néant. Le mouvement du monde qui avait suivi était si brusque que Sam en était tombé par terre. Le bruit de sa chute avait été absorbé par le Néant. Le bruit de ses objections était absorbé par le Néant. Sam se débattait contre l'univers qui lui tombait dessus de tout son poids, l'écrasant avec cruauté, comme s'il venait d'échouer la dernière mise à l'épreuve que la toute puissance de la Nature lui avait accordé.

Sa folie sifflait alors qu'elle tentait de s'échappait dans les interstices des portes et des fenêtres.

Il immobilisait Sam de tout son corps. Il ne lui laissait aucune chance d'échapper à sa furie silencieuse. Frapper. Ses poings avaient frappé la chair de la joue de Sam mais l'absence de sons lui donnait l'impression que le coup n'avait eu aucun impact alors il recommença à plusieurs reprises. Il devait être faible. Il devait être mou. Il devait être léger. Parce que le visage de Sam présentait à peine quelques marques. Sam semblait simplement sonné. Il ne frappait plus. Il contemplait.

**TOC**

Sammy

Si fragile si beau si pure si doux si gentil si sensible

**TOC**

Désir, encore et toujours de l'envie, encore du besoin, comme s'il explosait en lui, si bien que rien d'autre n'existait à part ce désir immature, inhumain, intolérable, misérable, monstrueux

De briser Sam.

**TOC**

Ses mains étaient rudes contre la peau de Sam. Ses caresses étaient telles des incisions, allant toujours plus loin, avec toujours un peu plus de force, déchirant les vêtements de Sam, lui faisant réaliser l'absence de cette tendresse qu'il avait témoigné la nuit où le corps aux creux de ses mains se gelait. Il s'en fichait. Pas besoin de tendresse quand on voulait blesser. Quand on voulait briser. Sa respiration s'était suspendu le temps qu'il ne croise une dernière fois le regard de Sam avant de passer à l'acte ultime. Un acte de trahison. Un acte de vengeance. Un acte de désespoir.

Qui était-il ?

Jake. Jake. Jake.

Qui était-il ?

Dean. Dean. Dean.

Il espérait entendre l'un de ces noms échapper des lèvres de Sam avant qu'il les souille des siennes, si rouges, si sales, si lâches. Il espérait encore maintenant que Sam choisisse pour lui. Dans un acte aussi stupide que cruel, il posait une nouvelle question à Sam.

Dean ou Jake ?

Lequel pardonnerait-il ?

A la dernière seconde, alors qu'il était sur le point de commettre un acte innommable, Sam se débattit plus férocement et le rejeta avant de fuir de la chambre. Aucun son. Il n'entendait plus aucun son. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Le regard de Sam avait suffit.

Le silence était le bruit le plus puissant qu'on pouvait entendre lorsque les choses qui n'avaient pas de corps se s'écroulaient.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.SOUND OF BROKEN**

**.oO°Oo.**


	27. BEHIND THE DOOR

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**DEAN**

**BEHIND THE DOOR.**

**.oO°Oo.**

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »_

Les mensonges remplissaient le vide qui régnait dans cette maison.

Dean pouvait les entendre ricocher contre les murs. Ces murmures de secrets impossibles à avouer. Ces murmures d'espoirs à jamais mort-nés. Dean pouvait les entendre ricocher sur les portes des chambres. Toc. Toc. Toc. Ces trois petits coups réguliers frappaient contre le bois. Ces trois petits coups réguliers résonnaient depuis des mois. Dean pouvait les entendre dans sa tête maintenant. Ces silences assourdissants sifflant à ses oreilles. Ces silences sifflants assourdissant sa raison. Toc. Toc. Toc. La folie était à sa porte. Dean ignorait tant bien que mal la folie qui frappait à sa porte. Toc. Toc. Toc. La raison voulait s'enfuir. Dean l'avait déjà laissée s'en aller et depuis il ne savait plus comment la faire revenir.

Trois petits coups que le temps figé ne pouvait arrêter.

**Toc… Toc… Toc…**

BLAM.

**Silence.**

Dean avait quitté la porte des yeux. Dean s'était faufilé jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre. Dean ne savait plus si c'était la sienne ou celle de Sam ou celle de Jake. Dean était simplement dans la chambre où Sam n'était pas. Sam était simplement dans la chambre où Dean n'était pas. Dean voulait s'imaginer que Sam ne voulait plus être dans la même chambre que Jake. Pas dans la même que **Jake**. Sam était distant. Dean était distant. Dean aimait croire que Jake l'était aussi.

Sam traversait l'allée et rejoignait la voiture. Sam ne prévenait jamais son frère quand il sortait. Sam ne parlait jamais à son frère. Mais Sam l'invitait à entrer, _avant_. Dean observait la voiture s'éloigner de cette maison. Cette maison à présent si vide. Vide de Sam. Vide de Jake. Vide de raison.

Les mensonges remplissaient le vide qui régnait dans cette maison.

**Toc… Toc… Toc…**

Jake était peut-être de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peut-être était-ce lui qui voulait entrer.

Dean ouvrait la porte sans savoir ce qu'il laissait entrer. Dean ouvrait la porte sans savoir ce qu'il laissait sortir. Le grincement du bois était strident dans le silence qui régnait dans cette maison. Le grincement du bois était un avertissement dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Dans cette chambre qui n'était pas celle de Sammy. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Dean ouvrait la porte sans savoir ce qu'il laissait entrer. Dean ouvrait la porte sans savoir ce qu'il laissait sortir. L'atmosphère s'étouffait alors que la fenêtre demeurait fermée. Les rideaux étaient tirés, épais et accablants, et ne laissaient qu'un faible rayon de soleil pénétrer la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés, pesants et tombants, et la fenêtre était fermée, étouffante et intraitable. Dean avait traversé la pièce d'un pas lourd et prudent. La fenêtre était à présent légèrement entrouverte et une brise s'engouffrait dans la chambre. Dean observait l'extérieur à travers l'étroite fissure des rideaux. Le soleil frappait toute surface avec force et les couleurs étaient douloureusement éclatantes. Le regard de Dean balayait l'horizon comme s'il voulait effacer ce qu'il voyait. Tout était calme, immobile. Tout était silencieux. Agressif. Le silence était agressif. Le vide était agressif. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Les mensonges remplissaient le vide qui régnait dans cette maison.

Le lit de Sam. Le lit de Jake. Dean ne se rappelait pas à qui appartenait ce misérable lit continuellement défait. Dean savait seulement que ce lit lui manquait. Sa chaleur. Celle de Sam. Celle de Jake. La sienne. Son odeur. Celle de Sam. Celle de Jake. La sienne. Ce lit représentait tant de choses que Dean ne pouvait qu'entrevoir. Des secrets. Les secrets étaient vérité en ces lieux. Cette maison entière détenait des secrets. Des secrets que Sam pervertissait. Des secrets que Sam embellissait. Des secrets que Sam déformait. Cette maison entière détenait des secrets que Jake avait enterrés, dissimulés, exposés. A force de secrets tout était devenu mensonges. Des mensonges dans la bouche de Sam. Des mensonges dans les gestes de Sam. Des mensonges dans les raisons de Sam. Sam lui-même était un mensonge. Sammy se recouvrait le corps de ces mensonges. Sammy s'y plongeait pour que Dean ne connaisse jamais la vérité.

Le bien. Le mal. Le vrai. Le faux.

A force de secrets, Dean se noyait dans cette maison. Chaque faux-semblant l'entrainait un peu plus vers le fond. Plus tard, Dean ne verrait plus la lumière de la surface. Juste les ténèbres d'un océan. Un océan fait de Sam. Peut-être Dean avait-il envie de s'immerger dans les ténèbres de Sam. Peut-être Dean avait-il besoin de boire la moindre goutte de ce que Sam pourrait lui offrir. De ce que Sam pourrait lui prendre. Dean ne savait plus pourquoi il aurait dû vouloir remonter à la surface. Dean ne savait plus pourquoi les draps de ce lit n'aurait pas dû être aussi tentants. Comme le jour précédent. Comme le jour avant le précédent. Comme le jour précédent ce jour.

**Toc… Toc… Toc…**

Jake était peut-être de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peut-être était-ce lui qui voulait sortir.

La pénombre de la chambre renfermerait les secrets de Dean. Des secrets qui devaient étouffer Jake. La pénombre de la chambre cacherait la honte de Dean. Une honte qu'avait dû ressentir Jake. Cette chambre avait tellement d'odeurs. Cette chambre avait tellement de souvenirs. Cette chambre cachait tellement de secrets. Cette chambre disait tellement de mensonges. Cette chambre serait le tombeau de Dean. Cette chambre était le refuge de Dean. Sam pouvait disparaitre pendant des heures sans que Dean ne sache où son frère se cachait. Sam se cachait. De Dean. De Jake. Sam semblait avoir des secrets lui aussi. Dean – le Dean qu'il était autrefois – aurait tenté de connaître ces secrets. Aujourd'hui, Dean n'était que l'ombre de Jake. Aujourd'hui, Dean voulait Sam. Dean n'était qu'un monstre assoiffé. Sam l'abreuverait. Dean n'était qu'un monstre affamé. Sam le nourrirait.

La pénombre de la chambre renfermerait la honte de Dean. La pénombre de la chambre étoufferait les gémissements de Dean. La pénombre de la chambre sècherait les larmes de Dean. Cette chambre en ferait des secrets. Cette chambre en ferait des mensonges. Le plaisir coupable de Dean tacherait les draps de Sam – de Jake. Dean se demandait s'il essayait de se venger de Jake. Dean se demandait s'il essayait de reprendre Sam. Par jalousie. Par possession. Par besoin.

Les mensonges remplissaient le vide qui régnait dans cette maison.

Dean se haïssait de vouloir Sammy comme Sam voulait Jake. Comme Jake voulait Sammy. Jake aurait raison de Dean. Où s'arrêterait sa folie ? Quand est-ce que l'odeur de Sam sur les draps de Jake ne l'obligerait plus à mettre fin à cette tension qui s'emparait de son corps lorsqu'il pensait à son petit frère ? Un bruit sec résonnait dans le silence. Un bruit de tissus froissés. Une respiration qui s'accélérait. Des gémissements qui se répandaient à l'intérieur des murs. Puis un sifflement à nouveau. Un silence plus lourd que les autres, plus insupportable que les autres. Un poids reposait sur la poitrine de Dean. Une boule se nichait dans la gorge de Dean. Puis les draps étaient tachés. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Tout demeurait immobile et calme. Le temps était figé. Tout était figé sauf ce bruit qui frappait dans sa tête. Son cœur qui retrouvait un rythme plus lent. Sa respiration qui ralentissait jusqu'à ce que son corps ne se soulève presque plus lorsqu'il aspirait l'air. Son corps lourd. Son corps sale. Son corps inerte. Mort. Dean souillait cette chambre et tout ce qu'elle renfermait. Ca lui était égal. Peut-être. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts dans une expression de stupéfaction. Ses yeux posés sur les draps. Ses mains étaient sales. Les draps étaient tachés. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Tachés de sang. Du sang que Dean avait sur les mains. Du sang que Dean avait sur l'âme. Du sang que Dean avait dans la tête. Du sang partout et Dean en avait à nouveau sur les mains. Les draps de Sam – de Jake – recouverts du sang que Dean avait dans la tête. Tout semblait si rapide. Tout s'agitait soudainement. Le corps de Dean s'était agité si soudainement que l'univers entier avait dû vibrer avec le battement de cœur qui avait suivi. Les draps étaient rouges. Rouges de la folie de Dean. Dean les retirait. Dean les baignait dans la baignoire. Dean frottait. Rien ne disparaissait. Le sang dans la tête de Dean s'était incrusté si profondément dans les draps de Jake. Une longue trainée d'eau et de bulles suivait son chemin jusqu'à la machine à laver le linge. Dean y engouffrait les draps tachés du sang qu'il avait dans la tête. Ce trou de ténèbres qui formait un cercle parfait avalait le rouge de Dean. Un bourdonnement s'était ensuite mis en route. Faisant vibrer le silence si fort qu'il se brisait comme du verre à mesure que Dean se laissait tomber sur le sol. Les mains de Dean étaient tout à coup propres. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Sam était rentré avec la nuit. Son voile d'obscurité dissimulait l'horizon. Lorsque Dean regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre – celle où Sam n'était pas – il s'apercevait que son regard n'allait pas tellement plus loin que dans la journée. Lorsque Dean regardait par la fenêtre, il s'apercevait que Sam prenait son temps avant de pénétrer dans cette maison. Puis Sam était là, à l'entrée de sa chambre – celle qui n'était pas celle de Jake – mais Sam n'entrait pas. Comme le jour d'avant. Comme le jour qui avait précédé le jour d'avant. Sam n'entrait jamais. Dean ne l'invitait pas. Il ne le ferait jamais. Sam faisait ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il le décidait. Cette entière situation en était la preuve. Dean se demandait jusqu'à quand il devrait se laisser malmener par l'océan des ténèbres de Sam. Dean se demandait jusqu'à quand il survivrait, la tête sous les flots.

« Tu as changé les draps. »

Le ton que prenait la voix de Sam sonnait comme une constatation. La voix de Sam prenait une légère teinte de reproche. Sam avait encore les couleurs de l'extérieur, encore les couleurs du jour, encore les restes de la réalité qu'il venait de défier au fil des heures. Dean se demandait parfois jusqu'à quand Sam nierait la réalité. Jusqu'à quand Sam provoquerait la réalité. Jusqu'à quand la réalité nierait Dean.

Dean ne savait plus s'il imaginait les sentiments de son petit frère ou non. Dean savait qu'après quelques minutes passées dans cette maison, Sam retrouverait le teint morne de la solitude et du désespoir. Sam redeviendrait ce corps sans existence réelle qui flânait dans les décombres d'un passé devenu songe. Dean ne savait plus s'il voulait que Sam lui en veuille ou non. Peut-être que changer les draps de Sam – de Jake – était une tentative désespérée de vengeance envers cet autre lui. Envers Jake. Envers Sam. Envers lui-même. Peut-être que changer les draps de Sam – de Jake – était un sursaut de raison pour cacher sa faute. Un sursaut de raison pour cacher sa honte. Un sursaut de folie par laquelle transparaissait le dégoût que la Nature et que l'univers avait à son encontre.

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu les as changés ? »

Sam ne répondait pas. Dean n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses. Dean ne voulait pas savoir depuis combien de temps il avait arrêté de réfléchir à la fraicheur des draps du lit qu'il partageait avec son frère. Depuis combien de temps Dean baignait dans les restes de Jake. Rien que d'y penser, Dean sentait encore cet épais liquide carmin sur sa peau. Rien que d'y penser, Dean s'imaginait dormir dans le cercueil de Jake. Dean pouvait imaginer quelles sensations parcourraient son corps s'il s'allongeait sur la carcasse décomposée de Jake. Le doux craquements d'os, comme des feux d'artifices, les pointes de ses côtes s'enfonçant dans son dos, comme des aiguilles, les vers se frayant un chemin entre le matelas et sa peau, comme des serpents, la poisseuse chair en putréfaction s'étalant sous son poids, coulant finalement sur le sol comme si elle n'était que de la viande avariée qu'on jetait dans une poubelle, l'odeur de la mort s'imprégnant à sa peau pour ne plus jamais le quitter, comme la brûlure que l'enfer avait laissé sur son âme. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Et l'éternité qui suivrait.

Dean sentait la bille au fond de son estomac lui remonter presque dans la gorge, brûlant son œsophage au passage. Dean sentait Jake à l'intérieur de lui. Dean sentait Jake prendre possession de son corps. Dean sentait le désir de Jake pour son petit frère. Dean pouvait goûter son dégoût sur sa langue alors qu'il déglutissait. Sa salive avait le goût du sang.

« J'ai fait quelques courses. Tu descends manger un morceau ?

- Je n'ai pas faim. »

Et juste comme ça, Sam avait déjà disparu en fermant la porte derrière lui. Cette porte que Sammy avait tant de fois demandé à laisser ouverte. Dean demeurait immobile et écœuré comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Immobile au milieu de la pièce. Immobile au milieu du néant. Dean se demandait quand était la dernière fois où il avait eu envie de pleurer. Les larmes semblaient être un luxe trop humain qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir. Sam agissait pourtant comme la veille et le jour d'avant et le jour qui avait précédé ce jour. Dean se demandait si Sam savait. Dean se demandait si Sam faisait exprès de passer des heures à l'extérieur.

Sam se demandait-il ce qui le retenait encore dans cette maison ?

Dean se sentait invisible. Dean se sentait sombrer dans le néant alors qu'il partageait le diner de Sam. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et le regard de Dean errait sur son frère. Sam gardait les yeux baissés dans son assiette, dévorant son repas comme s'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Ce devait être le cas. Dean ne se souvenait plus comment il s'était retrouvé assis à la table de la cuisine. Ca avait peu d'importance à vrai dire. Dean se sentait invisible. Dean se sentait sombrer dans le néant alors qu'il partageait le diner de Sam.

De Jake.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait de pancakes. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Que Sam parle à Dean ou à Jake, ca n'avait pas d'importance à vrai dire. Parce qu'il soit Dean ou qu'il soit Jake, Sam avait toujours les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il faisait. Il n'aurait pas été là que ça aurait été pareil. Sam faisait l'effort de l'introduire à leur quotidien alors que peu à peu, il s'enfonçait dans la solitude. Dean ne savait plus comment sauver son frère de sa folie. Dean ne savait plus comment se sauver lui-même de sa propre folie. Dean ne savait plus s'il avait la volonté de sauver qui que ce soit. Dean voulait se noyer dans l'océan de Sam. Pourtant, son corps le portait vers la surface. Il y avait encore trop d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Devait-il continuer à boire de cette eau polluée jusqu'à ce qu'elle emplisse chaque recoin de son corps ?

Parce que, qui avait-il hors de l'eau si Sam restait dans les abysses ?

« Je me demandais si tu le remarquerais.

- Évidement.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dormi avec moi. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Dean ne posait pas de questions aussi directes d'habitude. Pas comme ça. Dean était fatigué de tous ces jeux. Dean était fatigué de jouer selon les règles de Sam. Les règles de Jake devaient être tellement moins injustes. Dean ne savait pas où il avait cherché cette idée mais le visage de Sam le confortait dans son hypothèse. Le silence de Sam était un acquiescement et un cri de révolte.

« Qui est en face de toi, Sam ?

- Toi.

- Qui est en face de toi, Sammy ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Les yeux de Sam étaient levés vers lui. Dean. Un bref instant. Juste le temps que le sursaut de colère –qui pouvait encore l'animer depuis le soir où Dean avait franchi la limite – ne disparaisse. Dean n'était jamais certain. Sam voulait-il ignorer la présence de Dean ou voulait-il ignorer la présence de Jake ? Parfois, Sam aimait lui faire croire qu'il avait conscience que c'était son frère qui était en face de lui. Parfois, Sam ne pouvait pas faire autrement que SAVOIR que l'homme en face de lui était son frère. Comme maintenant, alors que la main de Dean cherchait lentement celle de son petit frère. Sam observait ce geste avec méfiance, presque menaçant, presque en avertissement. Avant même que les doigts de Dean ne frôlent sa peau, Sam était debout et débarrassait la table.

La folie de Dean prendrait le dessus. Cette maison serait son tombeau. Sa raison sombrait sous le poids de l'existence de Jake.

Un jour, Dean oublierait pourquoi il devait lutter contre Jake.

« Sam… »

Tout à coup, Dean était tout près de Sam sans se souvenir de s'être levé. Sam était immobile, attendant calmement, les yeux levés vers lui. Vers Dean ? Vers Jake ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Sam n'arrivait pas à choisir non plus. Dean n'essayait plus de le toucher physiquement. Trois jours que tout contact était prohibé. Dean l'avait voulu. Dean l'avait mérité. Dean se détestait de ne pas être satisfait de cette situation. Dans de tels moments, Dean se rendait compte de la fréquence à laquelle il avait l'habitude de toucher son petit frère, ne serait-ce qu'en lui tendant un objet. Aujourd'hui qu'il en avait conscience, Dean se sentait comme glacé sans la chaleur du touché de Sam.

**Toc**

Il n'était pas rare que Dean se jure de ne plus jamais succomber à sa folie s'il pouvait à nouveau avoir ce genre de contacts anodins avec son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand il reviendra ? »

Qu'il soit Dean ou qu'il soit Jake, ça n'avait aucune importance. Sam savait choisir qui il avait en face de lui. Dean le laisserait choisir. Si sa réponse était Jake, Sam devrait assumer sa décision jusqu'au bout. Détruire Dean ou détruire Jake, il se demandait par lequel Sam se laisserait punir.

« Tu me laisseras derrière ?

- Je pourrais te dire mes secrets.

- Quel genre de secrets ?

- Toutes les choses folles que tu veux m'entendre dire.

- Qu'est-ce que je veux entendre, Sam ? »

Dean voulait croire que Sam parlait à Jake. Dean voulait croire qu'il n'était pas entrain de provoquer Sammy. Jusqu'où iraient-ils ? Jusqu'où continueraient-ils de douter et de se détruire mutuellement pour cacher la vérité ? Le vide qui s'installait chaque jour un peu plus entre eux se remplissait de l'océan des ténèbres de Sam.

**Toc**

Les mensonges remplissaient le vide qui régnait dans cette maison.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Dean était pris d'une folle envie de briser Sam. Encore. De briser Jake. Encore. De briser le silence et de briser l'accord tacite qui faisait loi dans cette maison. Dean allait se briser lui-même si Sam continuait à rêver.

**Toc**

Aucun autre mot ne se fit entendre tout le reste de la soirée.

Pourquoi Sam ne se réveillait-il pas ?

Dean était peut-être de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peut-être était-ce lui qui voulait entrer.

Toc… Toc… Toc…

**Silence.**

Dean savait que Sam avait cessé de respirer. Dean savait que Sam avait arrêté de lire. Dean savait que Sam avait grand ouvert les yeux. Dean savait que Sam s'était figé – au milieu de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, assis au bureau, dans son lit. Dean savait que Sam était de l'autre côté de la porte. Dean savait que Sam aurait pu articuler quelques mots. Pour lui dire de partir. Pour lui dire d'entrer. Pour lui dire à quel point il avait honte. Pour lui dire à quel point il avait peur. Sam aurait pu lui donner toutes les excuses pour ne pas le faire entrer. Sam aurait pu lui donner tous les arguments pour le faire entrer. Au lieu de ça, seul le silence répondait à Dean. Dean qui était de l'autre côté de la porte. Dean qui attendait qu'on l'invite à entrer. Dean qui attendait qu'on lui demande de partir. Dean qui avait honte. Dean qui avait besoin de son petit frère. Dean qui avait besoin d'être un Dean qui n'était pas le grand frère.

Dean était peut-être de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peut-être était-ce lui qui voulait sortir.

Dean sentait quelque chose de chaud dans le creux de son ventre. Dean sentait à quel point sa culpabilité lui serrait les trippes. Pourtant, le corps de Dean était chaud. Le corps de Dean était chaud et il ne demandait qu'à rencontrer celui d'un autre. Dean avait mal de ce besoin. Du besoin de Sam. Pas de Sammy. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit Sammy. Il fallait que ce soit Sam. Et Dean devrait être Jake. S'il le fallait, Dean deviendrait Jake pour avoir le droit d'avoir envie d'être de l'autre côté de cette porte. Cette porte close. Comme une sentence. Comme un point final. La main de Dean reposait sur la poignée. Dean ne trouvait pas la force de l'ouvrir. Dean avait oublié comment faire.

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »_

La question ricochait contre les murs de cette maison. La question ricochait dans l'esprit de Dean. Dean ne savait plus qui l'avait posée. Sam ? Dean ? Jake ?

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ils l'avaient tous les trois posée.

La porte de la chambre de Sam – de Jake – était entrouverte lorsque Dean avait traversé le couloir. Sam se laissait tomber sur le lit – de Jake – et engouffrait son visage dans son oreiller. Dean entendait les murmures de Sam sans comprendre ce qu'il disait, sans comprendre à qui il parlait. Dean était assis au bord du lit de la chambre qu'il occupait – la chambre où Sam n'était pas – et fixait la porte fermée. Dean attendait. Dean attendait. La voix de Sam remplissait sa tête.

Dean pouvait les entendre ricocher contre les murs. Ces murmures de secrets impossibles à avouer. Ces murmures d'espoirs à jamais mort-nés. Dean pouvait les entendre ricocher sur les portes des chambres. Toc. Toc. Toc. Dean pouvait les entendre dans sa tête. Toc. Toc. Toc. La folie était à sa porte. Toc. Toc. Toc. La raison ne savait plus comment revenir.

Trois petits coups que le temps figé ne pouvait arrêter.

**Silence.**

Sam était de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peut-être qu'il ne savait plus comment l'ouvrir.

Le plancher avait grincé sous les pas trainants de Sam. Parfois, le silence était tout ce qui occupait cette maison. Dean savait que ce silence n'était qu'une pauvre objection. Ce silence était une respiration. Dean retenait son souffle et attendait. Dean savait. Dean pouvait sentir d'ici la présence de Sam devait sa porte. L'attente. Dean attendait. Dean avait toujours attendu. Dean entendait les murmures de sa propre folie et il se demandait comment Sam ne pouvait pas les entendre lui aussi. Dean attendait.

Pourtant, jamais Sam ne toquait à sa porte.

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »_

Sam était de l'autre côté de la porte.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus envie de l'ouvrir.

Les pas sur le plancher s'éloignaient. Dean avait oublié comment respirer. Dean avait oublié comment exister. Dean ne savait plus comment penser. Dean quittait le lit et courait vers le couloir. Sam avait déjà disparu lorsque Dean avait ouvert la porte.

Puis Sam était là à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?»

Ces mots lui étaient interdits. Ces mots ne lui appartenaient pas. Ce n'était pas à lui de les dire. Ce n'était pas à lui de demander. Jake avait eu ce droit. Jake qui n'avait été que le fantôme d'un héros. Jake qui n'avait été que l'ombre d'un grand frère. Jake avait été le néant avant d'être Jake. Comment avait-il réussi ce miracle alors ? Comment Dean parviendrait-il à un tel miracle ?

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

« Je te répondrais demain.

- Je te pose la question maintenant.

- Je te donne cette réponse aujourd'hui.

- Alors repose-moi la question. »

Dean ne savait plus qui il était, qui il devait être, qui de Sam ou de Sammy était devant lui et il s'en moquait. Dean avait égaré sa raison. Dean devenait néant. Jake.

**Où était parti Jake ?**

Avait-il fuit quand le silence avait tonné ?

Sam était resté si longtemps immobile et silencieux que Dean s'attendait à ce qu'il ne dise plus un mot.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Ca dépend. Et si tu finissais par aspirer toute mon existence et que je finissais par t'oublier ? »

Sam respirait calmement. Sam semblait calme. Pourtant, en moins d'une seconde, Sam était tout près de Dean. Ou de Jake.

Il n'était pas rare que Dean oublie qui il était lorsque Sam le regardait de cette façon.

« Tais-toi. »

Le murmure de Sam s'insinuait en lui comme de l'encre dans de l'eau. Le murmure de Sam était un avertissement. La voix de Sam aurait été brisée s'il avait parlé plus fort. Les larmes de Sam étaient rares. Ce soir, Dean aurait juré les distinguer. Ce soir, Dean aurait pu mourir de faire pleurer Sam. Dean avait pourtant perdu la raison. Jusqu'à ce soir. Jusqu'à cet instant. Jusqu'au moment où Dean se souvenait alors pourquoi il endurait tout ça. Pourquoi il endurait Jake.

Jake.

**Jake. **

Dean avait besoin de Jake autant que Sam ce soir.

« Demain, tu t'en iras encore ?

- Ca dépend. Et si je prenais la voiture et que je ne revenais pas ?

- Je sais que tu reviendras. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean avait la certitude que la réaction de Sam n'était pas l'œuvre de son imagination. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam souriait. Brièvement mais il souriait vraiment. Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir retrouvé Sammy mais s'il pouvait avoir Sam, juste un peu, ça suffirait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi. Jake le savait, lui. Ca semblait suffire comme assurance. Ca semblait convaincre Sam de rester.

« Parce que… qu'il revienne ou non, peu importe a souffrance que je te ferais endurer… c'est moi que tu as. »

La réponse de Dean ? La réponse de Jake ? Sam semblait être satisfait. Sam semblait lui pardonner un peu de l'avoir brutalement jeter sous les lumières d'une réalité qu'il n'était pas près à accepter, cette nuit où le gel recouvrait son cœur. Puis cette nuit où la folie de Dean lui avait explosé au visage.

Peu importe ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dean était toujours du mauvais côté.

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.BEHIND THE DOOR**

**.oO°Oso.**


	28. TEARS

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**DEAN**

**T E A R S.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Depuis combien de temps Dean n'était-il pas sorti de cette maison ?

La fenêtre était toujours propre. La fenêtre était toujours transparente. Toujours fermée. Les vitres étaient transparentes et laissaient croire qu'elles n'existaient pas. Mais elles existaient. Elles étaient réelles mais on ne les voyait pas. Les vitres étaient réelles et elles enfermaient Dean dans cette maison. Les rideaux étaient souvent grand-ouverts mais Dean les refermait un peu. Le soleil de l'été était trop chaud. Le soleil de l'été était trop lumineux. Trop fort. Sam ne comprenait pas ça. Sam ne sentait plus la chaleur. Sam ne voyait plus la lumière. Sam était somnambule. Sam déambulait dans cette maison sans s'inquiéter de la chaleur ou de la lumière. Sam nettoyait cette maison pour que jamais elle ne prenne le temps. Sam sortait de cette maison pour que jamais il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. La vérité était que le temps avait une minuscule incidence. Le temps n'était plus physique. Le temps n'était plus abstrait. Le temps était en Dean. Le temps était dans les sentiments de Dean.

Depuis combien de temps Dean était-il prisonnier de cette maison ?

Dean était à la fenêtre depuis un moment. Quelques minutes. Quelques heures. Dean n'en savait rien et la question n'était pas à poser. Dean était terrifié. Dean était inquiet. Sam était absent. Depuis quelques heures. Depuis trop longtemps. Sam était sorti. Sam sortait souvent. Sam ne prévenait jamais son frère quand il sortait. Sam pouvait être parti pour une chasse, une course, un moment de solitude. Sam avait besoin de solitude ces derniers temps. Dean, non. Dean avait peur d'être seul. Dean avait toujours eu peur d'être seul. La solitude était la raison pour laquelle Dean ne sentait encore coupable envers Sam. Sans cette solitude, Sam ne serait jamais venu _ici_. Dans cette vie, dans cette ville, dans cette maison…

_Avec cette personne. _

Sans cette peur de la solitude, Sam ne serait pas mort. Sans cette peur de la solitude, Dean n'aurait pas vendu son âme. Sans cette peur de la solitude, Dean ne serait pas allé en enfer. Sans son égoïsme, Sam aurait été épargné par tout ça. Dean l'aurait épargné. Son Sammy. Sam l'aurait épargné.

**Jake. **

Il n'était pas rare que Dean se sente coupable envers Jake aussi. Il n'était pas rare que Dean envie Jake. Que Dean éprouve de la sympathie pour cet homme qui avait tout donné pour son frère. En échange de Dean. Échange. Sam avait-il fait l'échange, finalement ? L'aurait-il fait ? Pour Dean, son frère ? Pour Jake, son amant ? Est-ce que cet échange n'aurait été qu'une façon pour Sam de se décharger de sa propre culpabilité pour_**– **__**enfin**__** –**_ avoir le droit d'être avec lui. Avec Jake ? Quel dommage que la simple hypothèse posée ait obligé Sam à vivre avec Dean, son frère, dans cette vie, dans cette ville, dans cette maison…

Depuis combien de temps Dean était-il prisonnier de cette maison ?

Dean avait observé la voiture s'éloigner de cette maison. Cette maison à présent si vide. Vide de Sam. Vide de Jake. Vide de raison. La nuit tombait et plus rien n'habitait cette maison…

Sauf lui.

Depuis combien de temps Dean était-il prisonnier de cette maison ?

Le courage que Dean avait trouvé pour sortir de cette maison n'était rien comparé à la panique envahissante qui le poussait à travers la ville. Dean savait où Sam se trouvait. Là où Sam allait toujours. Là où Dean n'allait jamais. L'un par nécessité. L'autre par dédain. Dean s'était juré qu'il n'y retournerait plus au moment où la nature de la relation que Sam entretenait avec Jake s'était dévoilée.

Le cimetière était un endroit où Dean détestait aller.

Courir. Courir était une chose dont Dean perdait peu à peu l'habitude. La mort l'avait pourchassé toute sa vie. La fuite avait été ce qu'il connaissait le mieux depuis qu'il avait été capable de comprendre qu'il fuyait. Comme son père avait toujours fui. Comme Sam finirait par fuir. Courir. Courir était tout ce qu'il avait toujours su faire. Chasser. Se cacher. Dean avait été le meilleur. Aujourd'hui, Dean n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était l'ombre d'un autre.

**Jake.**

Les jambes de Dean l'avaient fait courir si vite qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le cimetière s'étendait devant Dean. La terre soupirait sous les pieds de Dean. Le chemin avait été mémorisé des mois auparavant. Le chemin vers la tombe de l'homme qui avait été Dean pendant des mois avant que Dean ne devienne cet homme. Jake. Le nom de Jake faisait vibrer l'esprit de Dean. Ce n'était pas une sentence qui tombait. C'était un appel. Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Dean ne savait plus quoi dire. Sam n'était jamais vraiment avec lui. Qu'il soit Dean. Qu'il soit Jake. Sam était toujours ailleurs. Sam était dans un rêve qui ne demandait plus de support. Sam commençait à rêver tout seul. Dean était terrifié. Dean était toujours tellement terrifié.

Où était parti Sammy ?

**Jake.**

Jake aurait su quoi dire. Jake aurait su quoi faire. Jake aurait été là même quand Sam aurait fermé les yeux sur le monde. Jake aurait été ici même quand Sam n'avait plus eu besoin de lui.

**Jake.**

La tombe de Jake était recouverte de graffitis à demi effacés. Jake avait été haï. Jake avait fait peur. Jake avait été abandonné. Si longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Sam se souvienne de l'endroit où Jake se trouvait. Sam savait. Sam savait mais ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Ca le tuerait.

Où était parti Sammy ?

La tombe de Jake était recouverte de fleurs à demi fanées. Jake avait été aimé. Jake avait fait peur. Jake avait attendu. Si longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Sam se souvienne de l'endroit où Jake se trouvait. Sam savait. Sam savait mais ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre. Ca le tuerait.

**Jake. **

« Pourquoi, Sammy ? »

Silence.

Sam était assis au dos de la tombe. Dean hésitait à la détourner pour faire face à son frère. Son frère qui le quittait chaque jour pour retrouver Jake. Dean n'était-il plu assez ? Dean n'était-il plus assez ?

Dean n'était-il plus assez ?

« Regarde-moi. »

Les yeux de Sam étaient tout à coup levés vers lui dans une expression candide. Dean réalisait qu'il avait bougé et se tenait debout entre les jambes étalées et écartées de son frère. Son frère qui le quittait chaque jour pour retrouver cet autre lui. Cet homme à qui il avait offert son identité et qui l'avait emporté dans la mort. Dean était mort. Encore. Sous le poids de l'existence de Jake, Dean mourrait. C'était injuste. C'était ce que Dean voulait se répéter. Mais Dean n'y arrivait plus. Dean comprenait Jake. Dean pardonnait Jake.

Sam était le seul à blâmer.

Les yeux de Sam étaient tout à coup levés vers lui dans une expression candide. Ce n'était pas Dean que Sam regardait. Même maintenant. Même ici. Même aujourd'hui, ce n'était que Jake qui avait la permission de se tenir devant lui. Dean n'en pouvait plus. Dean ne suffirait plus. Dean ne suffirait plus.

Dean ne suffirait plus.

« J'ai essayé de laver et de frotter mais les marques sur la pierre ne veulent pas partir. »

Les mots de Sam étaient si rares. Les mots de Sam étaient si lourds et traînant. Les mots de Sam brisaient si facilement Dean sous leur poids alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas pour lui. Ses yeux. Les yeux de Sam le disaient. Les mots pouvaient être pour n'importe quoi mais les regards de Sam pour Jake étaient à l'opposé des regards de Sam pour Dean. Dean se brisait si facilement sous ces regards. Sam avait une telle confiance en Jake. C'était injuste. Si injuste. Dean avait presque oublié à quel point Sam était injuste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi tu ne me voies pas ? »

Les genoux de Dean contre le sol. Le front de Dean contre Sam. Sam dont les yeux étaient ouverts. Sam dont la bouche était fermée. Sam. Sam. Sam.

Sammy.

Dean ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'il avait arrêté de l'appeler Sammy pour que Jake soit tout ce qui ressorte de sa personne. Par choix ou pas nécessité, Dean avait oublié pourquoi il était devenu cet homme. A quoi bon chercher à s'en rappeler ? Dean n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir. Dean n'avait besoin que d'une chose.

« Sammy. »

Silence.

« Sammy.

- Quoi ?

- Sammy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sammy. »

Sam repoussait Dean en grognant, mollement, gentiment, douloureusement. Dean se laissait repousser. Le sol était encore chaud du soleil de la journée. Dean ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'il avait arrêté de penser à ce genre de banalités.

« Sammy ?

- Arrête.

- Sammy.

- Dean.

- Et Jake ?

- Tu es Dean.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Jake ne me parle pas comme ça. »

Sammy. Sammy avait tellement tord. Sammy ne savait rien. Sammy vivait dans un rêve. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Dean avait oublié comment il lui parlait avant. Comment Dean parlait-il à Sammy ?

Comment un frère tel que lui pouvait encore parlé à Sammy ?

Dean ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à vouloir son frère comme Jake avait pu le vouloir.

« Je ne suis pas un rêve. Je ne suis pas lui… Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Je suis moi. Je suis ton frère. Je suis Dean, Sammy… »

Il n'était pas rare que Dean se demande jusqu'où se portait la vue de Sammy. Si Sam pouvait le voir tel qu'il était. Si Sam ne le voyait que comme un miroir. Dean se demandait si continuer ce train de vie allait les sauver ou les détruire. Dean savait. Dean savait.

Dean perdrait la raison si Sam arrêtait de le voir.

Ca semblait jusqu'ici être une réponse suffisante à toutes les questions possibles.

Jusqu'à ce que cette réponse ne suffise plus.

Dean ne suffisait-il plus ?

« Je ne peux pas être invisible. »

Le regard de Sam changea. Un peu. Le regard de Sam avait été pour Jake. Le regard de Sam avait été pour Dean. Les yeux de Sammy étaient levés vers lui et il ne savait plus qui il était, qui il voulait être, qui il devait être. Dean ou Jake ? Lequel disparaissait ? Jake ou Dean ? Lequel existait ?

**Jake.**

Dean ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à souhaiter être Jake pour faire tellement mieux que ce que Dean pouvait accomplir. Sam. Sammy. Le Sam de Jake. Le Sammy de Dean. Les deux personnalités de son petit frère ne formaient plus qu'un seul homme. Dean ne savait plus. Dean ne savait plus dire la différence. Dean ne savait plus pourquoi il avait commencé à faire une différence.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Les mots de Sam n'avaient aucun sens. Sam vivait dans un rêve. Sam se réveillerait un jour. Dean serait là. Dean s'était juré qu'il serait là. Dans quel état ? Le rêve de Sam finirait-il par l'ensevelir ? Dean ne savait plus. Dean ou Jake. Jake ou Dean. Lequel Sam regardait-il de cette manière ? La question ne perdait sur les doigts de Sam. Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Dean étaient des diamants dont le reflet éblouissait Sam. Dean ne savait plus. Dean ne savait plus depuis quand il avait commencé à arrêter de pleurer. Dean ne savait pas. Dean ne savait pas depuis quand il pleurait devant Sammy.

Ou était-ce Sam ?

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- …

- Dean, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Le silence. C'était la réponse de Dean. Parce que d'autres réponses auraient été interprétées par Sam. Pour Jake. Sans Dean. Dean n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Pas quand les yeux de Sammy étaient sur lui. Sur Dean. Sur son frère. Les larmes de sons frère. Sam n'avait pas le droit de rester aveugle. Quel genre de frère cela ferait-il de lui ?

Sam s'était redressé et ses mains sur le visage de Dean étaient chaudes.

« Tu as le droit.

- …

- Tu as le droit de pleurer parfois. Si c'est trop pour toi. Les larmes… te vont si bien… »

- Ne parles pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

- Pleure-moi pour moi Dean.

- Tu savais le faire pour deux avant.

- Tu as trop à pleurer pour que je puisse le faire à ta place Dean. »

Dean. Dean. Dean.

**Dean. **

Les yeux de Dean étaient fermés. La douleur dans la poitrine de Dean s'effaçait par la douceur de la caresse de Sammy sur sa joue. Sa joue. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Dean n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il était à cet instant. Dean Winchester. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir une identité. Ce que c'était d'avoir Sammy.

« Je ne veux pas disparaitre.

- Alors reste avec moi.

- Non. »

Les yeux de Sam venaient de connaître la panique. Dean le savait parce que les siens étaient à nouveau grand ouverts. Sam était si proche. Sam était trop proche. Entre la distance qu'il faut entre deux frères et la distance qu'il ne peut y avoir entre deux amants. Dean et Jake. Sam se perdait encore parfois. Sam n'arrivait pas toujours à rester éveillé. Il n'était pas rare que Sam se rendorme dans ce rêve qu'il aimait tant.

**Dean. **

Dean ne devait pas oublier qui il était. Si Dean oubliait, comment Sam pouvait-il s'en souvenir ?

« Toi. Toi, reste avec moi. Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Sammy… Laisse-moi être Dean.

- Jake…

- Jake pourra enfin s'endormir si tu le laisses faire.

- Dean…

- Je suis là, Sam. Maintenant.

- …

- Sammy ?

- Pleures pour moi.

- Je pleurerais pour lui aussi. Si tu restes avec moi.

- Mais, Jake a besoin de moi. Je lui ai promis. Je lui ai promis.

- Sam…

- Jake, tu ne peux pas… Il ne peut pas… S'il se sacrifiait pour Dean, je ne devais voir que lui. Je ne dois aimer que lui. Demain. Demain et…

- L'éternité, c'est trop long pour toi, Sammy.

- …

- Réveilles-toi Sammy.

- …

- Laisses-le s'en aller.

- Non.

Sam s'était levé. Un courant d'air frappait le corps de Dean. Pourtant, Dean aimait penser que c'était une bonne chose.

Sammy savait que Jake disparaissait.

Le chaos qui s'était formé allait peut-être se refermer sur lui-même. Ou peut-être qu'il créerait un trou noir encore plus grand. L'univers était à l'envers.

Il n'était pas rare que Sam se conforme dans cette situation.

Depuis combien de temps Sam était-il prisonnier de cette maison ?

**.oO°Oo.**

**F R A G M E N T.**

**.T E A R S**

**.oO°Oo.**


	29. ASHES

**.oO°Oo.**

** T.**

**DEAN**

** S.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Dean aimait espérer qu'un jour, il serait à nouveau le Dean qu'il avait été autrefois pour Sammy. Juste Dean et rien d'autre. Ce temps semblait si loin. Il avait peur d'oublier à quoi ça ressemblait d'être le grand frère de Sammy.

_**Sammy. **_

Dean aimait espérer qu'un jour, il serait à nouveau le Dean qu'il avait été autrefois pour Sammy. Même si Dean ne suffisait pas, il pouvait partager avec Jake. Ce temps semblait s'éloigner. Il avait peur d'oublier à quoi ça ressemblait d'être celui que Sam attendait.

_**Sammy. **_

Dean aimait espérer qu'un jour, il serait à nouveau le Dean qu'il avait été pour Sam. Même si ce Dean n'était qu'un autre Jake. Ce temps semblait s'éterniser. Dean avait peur. Peur d'oublier à quoi ça ressemblait d'aimer Sam comme un frère.

Qu'était-il devenu ?

Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.

Être un chasseur signifiait beaucoup de choses. Temps. Volonté. Sacrifices. Plus que n'importe quel autre être humain ne pouvait imaginer. Les croyances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Dieu n'existait pas. Les superstitions avaient une autre définition. Des créatures étaient réellement cachées dans les placards et sous les lits des enfants. Il y avait bien longtemps de ça, Dean avait arrêté d'avoir peur de ces êtres surnaturels. Dean avait pris la décision de protéger Sammy.

_Sammy_.

Sammy, c'était beaucoup de choses. Sammy était un frère. Sammy était un chasseur. Sammy était sa raison de vivre. Son père lui avait un jour dit de protéger Sammy. Son père n'avait jamais arrêté depuis. Son père lui avait imposé cette responsabilité le jour de la mort de sa mère. Son père lui avait imposé cette responsabilité le jour de la mort de Dean. Dean n'était pas mort. Dean n'était pas mort. Dean n'était toujours pas mort.

Dean semblait ne jamais mourir.

Son père était mort. Sammy était mort. D'autres avaient trouvé la mort. D'autres avaient protégé Sammy. Dean n'était jamais mort. Il n'était pas rare que Dean se demande si la raison de son existence résidait dans cette responsabilité. Il n'était pas rare que Dean se demande si la raison de sa survie résidait dans cet échec. Dean avait échoué. Plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Dean n'avait pas accepté sa mort parce qu'il n'avait plus peur. Dean avait accepté sa mort parce qu'il espérait qu'il serait libéré de Sammy.

_Sammy_.

Sammy, c'était beaucoup de choses. Sammy était un frère. Sammy était un chasseur. Sammy était sa raison de vivre. Sammy était la raison de sa mort. Sammy était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait mourir sans avoir peur. Sammy était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait vivre sans avoir peur. La vérité était que les termes vie et mort n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux. La vie et la mort n'avait plus de sens aux yeux de Sammy.

Être chasseur signifiait beaucoup de choses. Pertes. Désespoir. Sacrifices. Plus que n'importe quel autre être humain ne pouvait imaginer. Les espoirs n'étaient pas les mêmes. Dieu n'existait pas. L'innocence mourait jeune. On ne pouvait se permettre d'être naïf et de penser que le monde avait encore du bon. Les monstres étaient partout. Parfois les hommes étaient eux-mêmes des monstres. Être chasseur ne signifiait pas être meilleur. Être chasseur ne signifiait pas être spécial. La chasse n'avait de sens que la chasse. Un chasseur n'avait pas plus de mérite qu'un autre. Un chasseur était un soldat détenteur d'un espoir. Un chasseur était un homme détenteur d'un savoir. Le reste du monde n'avait pas conscience de leur existence. Le reste du monde n'avait pas besoin de leur existence.

Chasser c'était comme pécher dans l'océan. Peu importe le temps, la volonté, les pertes, le désespoir et les sacrifices, il y avait toujours à pécher.

Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.

Être chasseur n'était pas une question d'espoir ou de savoir. Être chasseur ne présentait que peu de certitudes. Là était la vérité. L'espoir disparaissait avec le temps et le savoir donnait naissance au désespoir. La volonté. Aucun sens. Les pertes. Aucun sens. Être chasseur, c'était compter les sacrifices. Être chasseur, c'était prendre conscience de l'importance de ces sacrifices. Vie. Aucun sens. Mort. Aucun sens. Être chasseur, c'était prendre conscience que peu importe les sacrifices, le monde était le même. Rien ne changeait. Le monde ne devenait pas meilleur. Le monde ne devenait pas spécial. Désespoir. Le désespoir faisait la différence.

Être chasseur ne signifiait pas être immortel.

Rien n'était plus fragile et incertain que la vie d'un chasseur. La chasse n'était pas un devoir. La chasse n'était pas un savoir. La chasse était l'acte le plus égoïste qui existait. Une maladie. Un suicide. Savoir poussait à se battre. Se battre contre le mal qui régnait en ce monde. Ce mal craché des enfers ou de Dieu seul savait quelle dimension. Être chasseur c'était se battre contre le cancer. Se battre contre un ennemi invisible. Contre soi-même. La folie. La folie n'était pas surprenante. La folie était au chasseur ce que la mort était à l'homme. Une fin. Une libération. Un accomplissement. Dean craignait la folie plus qu'il ne craignait la mort. La folie de Sammy. La mort de Jake. Ces deux concepts se mêlaient l'un dans l'autre, s'enlaçaient si étroitement que Dean n'arrivait pas toujours à les distinguer. Il n'était pas rare que Dean ne sache pas lequel des deux concepts l'effrayait le plus.

Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.

Être chasseur ne signifiait pas être immortel.

Dean semblait ne jamais mourir.

Sam flirtait avec la folie.

Une vérité que Dean avait comprise un jour. Une vérité que Dean avait décidé d'ignorer. Pas pour Jake. Pas pour Sam. Pour lui-même. Chaque jour, Dean chassait. Dans cette maison. Chaque jour, Sam chassait. Hors de cette maison. Un temps, Sam chassait aux côtés de Dean. Dans cette maison. Un temps, Sam traquait le fantôme qui s'était emparé de cet endroit. Dean était le plus bel appât dont il aurait pu rêver. A présent, Sam chassait ce fantôme dehors. Dean en était terrifié. Dean était toujours si terrifié. Sam était injuste. Sam avait avalé Sammy tout entier et la folie qu'il avait au creux du ventre le digérait petit à petit.

Où était-il ce garçon qui chassait les lumières au milieu de la nuit avec son grand frère ?

« Sammy ? »

Sammy n'était plus rentré dans sa chambre depuis longtemps. Depuis que la folie de Dean avait enfoncé la porte et que celle de Sam avait été ébranlée. La chambre dans laquelle Dean dormait était celle que Sam avait occupée. Le lit dans lequel il dormait était celui que Sam avait occupé. Pourtant, la présence de Sam était inexistence. La pensée de Sam n'était pas dans cette pièce. Sam était dans l'autre chambre d'habitude. Son esprit était dans l'autre chambre ce soir. La chambre de Jake. Dean avait arrêté d'entrer dans la chambre de Jake. Les draps du lit de Jake n'avaient plus été changés depuis des semaines. Sam ne dormait pas dans ce lit. Sam ne dormait pas. Dean s'obligeait à dormir. Pourtant, Dean ne dormait plus assez pour avoir besoin de changer les draps du lit qu'avait occupé Sam.

« Sammy ? »

L'ombre de Sam s'étendait dans la pièce malgré la faible luminosité. L'ombre de Sam s'étendait sur Dean. La chambre était sombre. Pourtant, Dean pouvait lire la détresse sur le visage de son frère. Une détresse qu'il connaissait. Une détresse qu'il avait connu. Encore et encore.

Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.

La vie ou la mort, ces termes n'avaient plus de sens, sauf celui que les autres leur en donnaient. Les chasseurs les appelaient la survie et le sacrifice. Toute mort de chasseur était un sacrifice et une perte. Une marque de désespoir. L'espoir étouffait entre ces murs. L'espoir étouffait dans cette maison. La poussière était de la peau humaine. Elle avait l'odeur de la mort. Elle avait l'odeur du sacrifice. Cette maison était une prison. Cette maison était un cercueil. Depuis le premier jour où Dean était entré dans cette maison, il avait compris que Sam avait été avalé par ces murs. Cette maison avait capturé le seul espoir de Sammy. Sam n'avait jamais pu quitter cette maison trop longtemps. Cette maison. Cette maison.

Cette maison était une boîte à musique dont la mélodie était Jake.

Le temps l'avait essoufflé. La volonté n'avait su la garder intacte. Dean était le sacrifice. Dean avait toujours été ce sacrifice. Sam n'avait simplement pas su comment s'y prendre. Dean aurait dû être terrifié à cette idée. Dean ne l'était pas. Tout ce que Dean pouvait penser, au moment où les mains de son frère se refermaient avec force et tremblement autour de sa nuque, était qu'il devait protéger Sammy.

_Sammy. _

La voix de son père lui répétait de protéger Sammy. Peu importe ce que ça pouvait coûter. La voix de son père lui répétait qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour sauver Sammy. Dean se souvenait de chaque reproche que son père lui avait fait. Dean se souvenait de chaque reproche qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Dean n'avait pas attendu son père pour réaliser que Sammy était tout ce qui en valait la peine. Dean n'avait pas attendu son père pour réaliser que sans Sammy, la solitude le transformerait en monstre. Son père s'était transformé en monstre. Son père aurait pu le transformer en monstre. Sammy était un monstre. Dean entendait la voix de son père lui dire que Sammy était spécial. Dean entendait la voix de son père lui dire que Sammy était différent. Dean entendait le Sammy de treize ans pleurer parce qu'il était _différent_. Dean n'avait jamais compris. Dean avait toujours su sans comprendre que le mot différent n'avait pas le même sens pour lui que pour les autres. Sammy avait tout ce que Dean n'avait jamais eu. Sammy avait été spécial pour Dean depuis le premier jour où il avait croisé son regard innocent. Dean se souvenait de l'emprise des petits doigts de son petit frère autour de son index. Dean se souvenait des décorations des berceaux. Dean se souvenait des lumières de la veilleuse sur le mur. Dean se souvenait du sourire de sa mère quand il avait embrassé le front de son petit frère.

Frères.

Dean avait toujours su sans comprendre que le mot _frères_ n'avait pas le même sens pour lui que pour les autres. On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient co-dépendants. Ce « on » ne savait rien. Ce « on » n'était personne pouvant comprendre pourquoi Dean était mort. Personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dean était là. Dans cette maison. Frères. Au pluriel. Au singulier, ce terme ne signifiait rien. Au singulier, ce terme n'était qu'un fantôme. Au singulier, l'impossibilité de comprendre pourquoi Dean était dans l'ancien lit de Sam était incalculable. Tout était illogique. L'univers était à l'envers. Pas pour Dean. Dean avait toujours trouvé son équilibre face à l'univers. Dean avait toujours eu Sammy.

_**Sammy.**_

« S… my ? »

Dean se souvenait de la pression de la poigne de son petit frère autour de son index. Dean réalisait la pression de la poigne de son petit frère autour de son cou. L'univers était à l'envers. Même pour Dean. Dean n'arrivait plus à retrouver Sammy. Sammy était caché sous la poussière de cette maison. Une poussière invisible qu'on ne pouvait enlever. Dean pouvait voir la poussière ce soir. Dean pouvait voir à quel point les efforts de Sam pour s'en débarrasser avaient été vains ce soir. Cette maison les enfermait dans un monde qui n'était pas réel. Sam voulait y croire si fort. Dean voulait y croire si fort. Leurs deux espoirs s'entrelaçaient. Ces deux espoirs seraient leurs pertes. Le rêve finirait. Sam finirait par se réveiller. Ce jour-là, Dean serait là.

Dean semblait ne jamais mourir.

« Si tu meurs, _il_ reviendra. »

_**Il**_. Dean serait il si Sammy avait besoin que Dean soit il. Dean serait l'autre si Sammy avait besoin qu'il soit l'autre. Dean pouvait mourir pour son petit frère. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il l'avait toujours voulu. La mort n'avait aucun sens pour un chasseur. Sammy avait du sens pour Dean. Vivre avait du sens si Sammy était avec Dean. Mourir avait du sens si c'était pour protéger Sammy. Sammy son petit frère. Sammy son petit frère.

Où avait-il disparu ? Ce garçon dont le sourire éclairait la nuit alors que des étoiles tombaient du ciel ?

« Si je meurs… »

Dean se souvenait de la pression de la poigne de son petit frère autour de son index. Dean réalisait la pression de la poigne de son petit frère autour de son cou.

Sammy était juste là. Sam était juste là. Lequel était-il ? Dean était Jake. Jake était Dean. Lequel était-il ? L'univers se mélangeait et tournait et tournait et tournait et rien n'avait de sens, sinon celui que Dean et Sam donnaient. Tout. Temps. Volonté. Perte. Désespoir. Tout se mêlait. L'univers était à l'envers. Un bigbang à petite échelle. Le temps n'avait pas de sens. Seulement celui que Dean et Sam lui en donnaient. Le désespoir arrêtait le temps. Le désespoir rendait les horloges illisibles.

La pression de la poigne autour de son index. La pression de la poigne autour de son cou.

La vie était un concept surfait. La mort n'était qu'un autre monstre sous le lit des enfants. Le désespoir était le véritable diable. Le désespoir prenait tout ce qu'on avait. Être chasseur ce n'était pas vaincre le désespoir. Être chasseur signifiait vivre avec.

Vivre.

« …tu seras tout seul. »

L'univers était à l'envers. Un bigbang à petite échelle. Le temps n'avait pas de sens. Seulement celui que Dean et Sam lui en donnaient. Le désespoir arrêtait le temps. Le désespoir rendait les horloges illisibles.

La pression de la poigne de son frère autour de sa nuque avait disparu. Les larmes de Sammy tombaient sur le visage de Dean comme de la pluie. Sammy. Son petit frère.

_**Sammy.**_

Sammy était là tout ce temps.

« C'est injuste. S'il te plaît… Déteste-moi.

- Non.

- Alors meurs ! Meurs et laisse **le** revenir.

- Qui ?

- … _**lui**_.

- Qui ?

- … _t__**oi**_. »

Dean et Jake. Sam se perdait encore parfois entre les deux. Pourtant, Sam savait de qui il parlait. Pourtant, les larmes de Sam disaient tout ce que les mots cachaient. Sam était si proche. Sam était trop proche. Entre la distance qu'il faut entre deux frères et la distance qu'il ne peut y avoir entre deux amants. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Sam connaissait la vérité. Dean savait pourquoi la distance ne s'ajuster toujours pas. Frères. Amants.

Ces termes n'avaient de sens que ce que les autres pouvaient leur en donner.

Les mots de Sam sonnaient comme si le silence était devenu Néant, si bien que l'univers entier venait d'arrêter de tourner en sentant les notes graves et vibrantes de la voix de Sam s'élever comme si ces paroles étaient les dernières prononcées par l'Homme avant que la création ne s'effondre sur elle-même et que la planète n'implose en un battement de cil dans une silencieuse inspiration.

**« Rends-moi mon frère. »**

Sam flirtait avec la folie.

Les yeux de Sammy étaient ouverts sur son frère ce soir. L'univers faisait un tour complet en une seconde si bien que les deux corps étaient secoués par son mouvement.

« Tu m'as pris mon frère… Maintenant je n'ai plus rien.

- Jake ne te suffit plus ?

- Dean me manque.

- Dean ne te suffit plus.

- Si Dean suffisait, Jake serait seul.

- Si Jake suffisait, Dean disparaitrait.

- Jake m'a pris Dean. Jake a volé les regards de Dean.

- …

- Dean m'a pris Jake. Dean a volé les baisers de Jake.

- …

- J'ai besoin de Dean.

- Ton frère ou celui qui partage ton lit ?

- J'ai besoin de Jake.

- Ton amant ou celui qui remplace ton frère ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû exister. »

Les mots de Sam cachaient des trésors. Les mots de Sam étaient cruels. Les mots de Sam étaient des mensonges pour lui-même. Les mots de Sam n'avaient de sens que ce que l'univers pouvait lui en accorder. L'univers était à l'envers. Sam l'avait demandé. L'univers tournait à l'envers. Sam ne pouvait pas laisser le temps filé. Si le temps reprenait sa course, Jake ne serait plus là. Avec lui. Dans cette maison. Cette maison qui les enfermait tous les trois. Cette maison qui les recouvrait de sa poussière. L'odeur de Jake était partout. L'odeur de la mort les étouffait. La mort étouffait leur espoir. L'espoir était Dieu. Le désespoir était Diable. Dans cette maison, ces deux concepts s'entremêlaient avec perfection.

Un bigbang à petite échelle.

Cette maison était hors du temps.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû venir à la vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir de la mort.

- La vie et la mort n'ont aucun sens.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Dans cette ville. Dans cette maison. Avec cette personne.

- Cet endroit n'aurait jamais dû exister.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser ici. Seul. Dans cette maison. Il était toujours si seul…

- Jake aurait dû savoir que tu reviendrais !

- Jake n'a jamais été aimé ! Jake n'a jamais eu personne. Je voulais l'aimer ! Je voulais qu'il n'arrête pas de m'aimer. C'était contre nature. Une punition ? Un test ? Je l'ai détesté si longtemps que j'ai pris l'habitude de le mépriser. Jake m'a aimé si fort. Je l'ai repoussé si fort. Quand Dean est revenu, Jake n'avait plus de raison d'être. Mais Jake existait encore. Je voulais l'aimer si fort. »

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pris ? Pourquoi tu es revenu et pas lui ? C'était une punition ! C'était un test ! Je t'ai nié si fort que j'ai pris l'habitude de t'oublier. Jake m'a aimé si fort. Je t'ai repoussé si fort. Tu es revenu et pas lui… Tu n'avais plus de raison d'exister… »

Pourquoi ?

« Jake n'existe plus et tu n'es plus Dean. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ce que Jake me faisait. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire souffrir comme Jake le faisait. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire... Pas à toi… »

Ces mots coincés dans la gorge comme des éclats de verre qu'on ne pouvait n'y avaler ni recracher.

« Dean, arrête. Arrête d'être Jake… Je ne veux pas être un monstre… »

Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.

« Je ne veux pas disparaître.

- Reste avec moi, Dean.

- Jake…

- Jake est toujours là, Dean. »

Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie.

Les vivants s'éteignaient avec les morts.

« Je ne sais plus qui je suis Sammy. »

Dean ne savait plus pourquoi il devait être Dean. Dean ne savait plus pourquoi il devait être Jake.

**Silence. **

**.oO°Oo.**

** T.**

**. S**

**.oO°Oo.**


End file.
